About time
by Nessie-Whitey
Summary: Es cuestion de tiempo para que las cosas tomen el rumbo que deben tener, aunque a veces eso signifique recibir un empujon del destino. Todo pasa por algo. (KatsuDeku).
1. About time

**Sumarry:** Es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosa tomen el rumbo que deben tomar aunque a veces es necesario un empujón del destino para lograrlo aun aunque el futuro suene tan exquisito o toda una mierda para algunos. Todo pasa por algo.

¡Hola a todos!, he traído al fandom esta historia que he estado planeando desde hace algún tiempo, será bastante corta, estimo que uno capítulos tendrá. Pienso actualizarle muy pronto, estoy muy entusiasmada con este fic. Espero lo distruten.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá OCC, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **About Time**

Inicio ese día como cualquier otro, las alarmas de cada estudiante se hacían sonar para un día más en U.A. La hora del almuerzo se llevó a cabo en la cafetería del instituto, todo en un ambiente sosegado muy posible por ser tan temprano en la mañana, los alumnos avanzaban en un paso indolente, con sus charolas en mano. Otro desayuno normal en Yuei.

Las primeras horas de clases del grupo 1-A iban desarrollándose sin incidentes. Una rutina nada fuera de lo normal.

Como siempre Izuku Midoriya , un adolescente de 16 años de estatura promedio con su característico físico por tener tanto sus ojos como su cabello de color verde; se apartaba de en medio del camino de su viejo amigo de la infancia ( sí es que eso que tienen se puede llamar amistad al menos por parte del joven Midoriya).

—¡Quítate de mi camino Deku bastardo! — Exclamo en voz alta el rubio de mirada flameante.

—Buenos días para ti también Kacchan— Saludo como era habitual cada que se encontraban en los pasillos o a la entrada del salón. Afortunadamente el rubio no se inmuto a su saludo solamente soltando una maldición entre dientes queriendo ignorar al contrario; al menos eso para Izuku era una agradable señal, que prometía ser un excelente día. Después de todo parecía que Katsuki Bakugou estaba de buen humor esa mañana.

Pero claro no todo tiene que ser paz y tranquilidad.

—Tomen sus uniformes deportivos, hoy será entrenamiento de resistencia- Inicio Aizawa tras terminar la parte teórica de su clase de ese día, ocasionando que gran parte de los estudiantes de la clase se emocionaran por la actividad de ese día, amaban poder aumentar las capacidades de sus cuerpos en esos ejercicios tan agotadores — Los hare desmayarse del cansancio- comento casualmente apagando los exuberantes ánimos de gran parte de la clase.

Izuku a pesar de temor inicial con bastante animo se encamino a los vestidores donde con rapidez se vistió con su uniforme guardado en su loquer.

Una vez vestido salió al patio de entrenamiento con el resto de sus compañeros, ya ahí pudo ver la innumerable cantidad de cosas que ya hacían en el patio para exigirles su mayor esfuerzo. Vio ciertos tipos de ejercicios que suponía estaban ahí especialmente para ciertos compañeros.

—Bien clase, comenzaran con la actividad de calentamiento , cruzaran los obstáculos, cargaran cantidades ridículas de peso, practicaran su puntería , pondremos a prueba su resistencia a climas extremos, usaremos algunos simuladores para eso y al final armaremos equipos para rescatar a un civil, quien será uno de ustedes— dijo con un toco aburrido antes de sorber de su cartón de jugo. —Acomódense de tres en tres, será el orden por el que irán saliendo cada 3 minutos. — ordeno Aizawa, por supuesto los alumnos no tuvieron que escucharlo ni dos veces antes de formar sus equipos de competencia mientras Shota Aizawa ordenaba los números de salida de cada uno.

—¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros! — inicio Uraraka con ánimo hacia sus amigos.

—Sera una actividad muy recreativa- Aseguro Lida acomodandose sus anteojos.

—¡Uhm! Mejoremos esta vez chicos— Deku exclamo con entusiasmo, sabia que debía preocuparse con ciertas actividades pero confiaría en poder armar un plan a medida que estos fueran necesarios.

El entrenamiento de resistencia iba como estaba planeado, solo hasta que Kirishima grito ante una explosión muy cerca suyo.

—¡Hey Bakugou, fíjate eso fue peligroso! — Era poco decir que la clase entera fijo su atención en el rubio de cabello puntiagudo, este estaba ya en la actividad de puntería.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¡Es tu culpa por estar tan cerca! —Aunque eso no era tanta mentira el problema radicaba en el fallo de puntería que había tenido Katsuki. El rubio se sostuvo su antebrazo izquierdo con la palma de su mano diestra gruñendo en voz alta con molestia, no sabía que había pasado pero le enfurecía haber fallado algo tan sencillo. Había sentido un inusual estremecimiento en su cuerpo que le había eco fallar aquel disparo. —¡Muere! —Grito de nuevo volviendo a disparar contra las rocas que una a una debía ir levitando Uraraka pero nuevamente su puntería fallo.

Tardo en procesar que estaba pasando, escucho los gritos de sus compañeros.

-¡Kacchan!

Vio a Uraraka tirada en el piso muy cerca de donde había dado su explosión, mas sin embargo su expresión era de espasmo.

—¡Retrocedan! — Escucho la voz de su profesor mientras una fría sensación nacía desde el centro de su pecho a nivel del esternón. Bajo lentamente la vista contemplando absorto una extraña luz que parecía atravesarle , esta luz era plana y formaba la figura de una flecha curvada levemente hacia arriba. No dolia, pero el frio que sentía era tanto que parecía adormecer su cuerpo a tal punto de sentir sus fuerzas flanquear. En un impulso de auto protección mientras sus piernas empezaban a ceder comenzó a crear explosiones de distintas magnitudes sin ninguna objetivo claro.

Todo fue muy rápido, en cuestión de segundos que parecían horas.

Izuku gritaba el nombre de su amigo mientras una columna de humo les impedía ver el descontrol en el quirk de su amigo. No pudo avanzar hacia él debido a que Todoroki le había detenido a ultimo momento del hombro y lo había jalado hacia atrás.

Aizawa que había corrido en dirección a su alumno cambio repentinamente de dirección, usando su bufanda para atrapar a los alumnos que tuviera muy cerca del alcance de Bakugou alejándoles en cuestión de segundos.

En ese instante una gran explosión hizo retumbar el suelo cual si fuese un terremoto de menor escala. Aquella explosión había sido de una magnitud que nunca antes habían visto viniendo de Katsuki, el ruido había sido tal que había ensordecido a todos en el campo, los cristales de los edificios más próximos habían estallado , era muy seguro que esa explosión se hubiese escuchado a kilómetros a la redonda..

Los alumnos tuvieron que retroceder, algunos lograron tomar equilibrio y otros tantos salieron expulsados hacia atrás ante la repentina explosión que siguió de otras cuatros en una secuencia circular a un ritmo exageradamente rápido. Izuku estaba impactado ante semejante arrebato de poder, había sido lanzado por las ondas de choque hacia atrás y ahora ya hacia arrodillado en el piso mirando hacia al frente confundido. Tal y como empezaron las explosiones, estas habían acabado.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunto Denki que ya hacia levantándose de entre los escombros.

—Eso fu aterrador— Murmuro Mineta quien era sostenido por Shouji.

—No sabía que podía hacer algo de esa magnitud— Yaoyorozu exclamo mientras soltaba las armas que había usado para poder sostenerse y no impactar como la mayoría de los demás de sus compañeros de clases. Midoriya se levantó a prisa preocupado. Aizawa estaba varios, muchos metros delante de ellos. Su bufanda se agitaba inverosímil alrededor de su cuello acomodándose en su posición original al mismo tiempo que el polvo, el humo y los escombros iban asentándose nuevamente.

—¿Oh? Hace mucho que no anulaban mi Quirk— Aquella voz dejo a todos callados, un brazo salió de entre el humo apartándolo a un lado dejando ver a su portador. —Eraserhead.

De entre el humo salió caminando un hombre alto, portando lo que es un traje de héroe. Midoriya se quedó sin aliento al reconocer las similitudes. El pantalón negro, el cinturón de granadas, esos guantes de ese verde, las rodilleras e inclusive chaleco ceñido aunque la diferencia era la falta de esa "X" roja, ese traje no la tenía, ni tampoco tenía ese protector en su cuello, el antifaz negro no tenía puntas tan pronunciadas detrás de la cabeza y no parecía portar los guantes en forma de granada. Solo sus brazos eran cubiertos por unas bandas color negras con una franja roja , estas estaban a nivel de los codos y 1/3 del brazo dejándole sus hombros descubiertos.

—¿¡Kacchan!? — Grito Izuku sorprendido, había cosas que igual eran diferentes aparte del traje y la altura, el cuerpo de aquel hombre estaba más trabajado y el cabello rubio puntiagudo era mucho más corto sin perder ese aire rebelde. La expresión del hombre a pesar de ser intimidante parecía estar sereno.

—¿Katsuki Bakugou? — Dijo en voz alta Aizawa mirando al hombre delante suyo, parecían casi de la altura ahora.

—Él mismo— El contrario respondió alzando su mano para retirarse el antifaz concentrando su atención en los adolescentes que estaban parados entre los escombros todos mirándoles aparentemente en shock. — ¿Nadie salió herido? .

No solo Deku estaba en shock, era irreal más sin embargo ahí estaba, un Katsuki mayor y más amable. Deku negó respondiendo automáticamente a la pregunta de Kacchan, aquel Kacchan extraño. Tras su acción los demás le siguieron comenzando a responder.

—Nada grave al menos, lo bueno que no use ninguna explosión fuerte— Sonrió de medio lado el rubio.

—Veo lo obvio, pero aun así hare la pregunta ¿Cómo paso esto? —Aizawa prontamente recobro la compostura acomodándose la bufanda, volteando a ver a sus alumnos para asegurarse que estuvieran bien, tal vez tenían algunas contusiones leves y raspones.

—Un estúpido cabron de seguro hizo esto a mis espaldas, Lo vi venir demasiado tarde, ahora estoy en esta época por quien sabe cuánto tiempo— Dijo de lo más relajado.

—La clase se pospone, regresen al instituto y continúen con sus clases— Eraserhead se dirigió a sus alumnos antes de centrar nuevamente su atención hacia aquel viajero en el tiempo— Ven conmigo, esto lo discutiremos con el resto de los héroes.

Ambos adultos no dijeron más, comenzaron a tomar su camino directo a la institución rumbo a ver al director al mismo tiempo que los futuros héroes estaban murmurando sorprendidos entre ellos.

Pero Deku estaba distraído justo cuando su maestro y el que al parecer es su amigo de la infancia pasaron a su lado no pudo evitar quedar conmocionado al ver a Kacchan voltear a verlo .

—Me sonrió…— murmuro asombrado Izuku sin poder aparta

* * *

"NT: Como vieron un capitulo muy corto por introducción, espero la idea les haya gustado, cualquier duda o aclaración no duden en hacerla. Las sugerencias son bien recibidas  
Sin más que me despido.  
Hasta el proximo capitulo~


	2. Desconocido Conocido

¡Hola a todos!, Aquí el capítulo número dos, parece que la historia podría extenderse a unos 7 capítulos ahora que tengo unos dos capítulos más de avance para dar un mejor desarrollo a la historia.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá OCC, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El Desconocido Conocido.**

Era un eufemismo decir que el adolescente pecoso había podido dormir esa noche . Las cosas parecían ser complejas, tras aquel incidente en el entrenamiento de resistencia no hubo ninguna clase en todo el resto del día. Hubo una suspensión general en yueii. Para empeorar más los nervios del pecoso , tras ser enviados a sus dormitorios pudo divisar desde su ventana la llegada de varios héroes, uno a uno llegaban sin tregua a la institución. Inicialmente Midoriya lo creyó exagerado pero repasando la idea de que si ese hombre en realidad era el Kacchan del futuro. Estaría como el resto pidiendo respuestas.

La alarma sonó y entre quejas Izuku se levantó de la cama cansado. Realizo su habitual rutina, bañarse, cambiarse, desayunar, lavarse los dientes regar sus plantas, preparar su mochila y finalmente salir de su habitación rumbo a el aula que le correspondía. Midoriya iba pensativo, una vez entrando al salón encontró a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros aglomerados entorno de Denki y Kirishima quienes estaban irradiando tanta emoción atrayéndole irremediablemente a sus demás compañeros escuchando la anécdota.

—¡Es tan varonil! Incluso se rio de una de nuestras bromas.

—Hasta acepto ir un día con nosotros al centro de la ciudad de paseo ¡Es tan genial!

—Dijo que vendría a hablar con nosotros cuando tuviera oportunidad

—¿Están hablando de Kacchan?¿Cómo? —Deku no pudo evitar preguntar acercándose lo más posible a sus compañeros.

—Nos escabullimos en la noche para espiar la reunión, Bakugou adulto estaba esperando fuera de la dirección, nos dijo que sospechaba iríamos a espiar y amablemente nos convenció de no hacerlo. —Explico Kirishima sonriendo tan radiante que a Deku le incomodaba.

—Si amable lo asocias a amenazarnos con explotar cada una de nuestras extremidades y ponernos en una zanja donde nadie nos encuentre, si, fue muy amable. — comento Zero bastante animado. Ese simple comentario robó una sonrisa de los labios del pecoso, sonaba a algo que el Katsuki que conocía podía decir.

—¿Qué más les dijo? — Las palabras fueron robada de los labios de Midoriya, quien había preguntado eso había sido Momo.

Pero no fueron capaces de dar más información debido a el inicio de las clases con la llegada de su profesor de inglés Present Mic. El cual no hizo más que ponerles impacientes, este se la había pasado llorando con un pañuelo en mano diciendo lo orgulloso que se sentía de ellos. Por supuesto que Izuku se sintió incomodo al darse cuenta que el héroe no paraba de dirigirle extrañas miradas. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?.

Incluso el profesor Aizawa actuaba extraño ese día, parecía muy animado con esa sonrisa sutil que mantuvo toda la clase mientras les impartía su clase teórica. Cuando la clase se termino extrañamente el profesor no se fue del aula, más bien se quedó sentado ahí en silencio con esa mueca adormilada hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

La mayoría de los alumnos habían brincado de la sorpresa, otros tantos habían pegado un grito o tirado algo al piso, mientras tanto Aiwaza apoyo el codo en su escritorio volteando perezoso.

—Llegas tarde— dijo con sencillez, Deku sudo frio al ver quien entraba. Ya no portaba un traje de héroe, ahora vestía unos sencillos jeans, una playera negra de manga ¾ con letras en blanco en el pecho "fuck the system" se leía en estas, traia unos tenis azul marino y sobre su hombro derecho sostenía una chaqueta.

—Los de último año no entendían el concepto de que no se dejaran que les rompiera el cuello, tarde por dejar a los inútiles con Recovery Girl — Aquel Katsuki adulto había hecho a más de uno estremecerse en su asiento ante su manera de hablar mientras avanzaba en el salón hasta sentarse en el escritorio donde el profesor Aizawa ya hacia apoyado. Aquel héroe explosivo apoyo sus manos en los bordes de la mesa, dejando su chaqueta aun lado, y cruzo sus tobillos bastante relajado mirando a todos en el aula.

—Le pedí a Bakugou que se tomara unas horas con los estudiantes para aconsejarles en pos a un buen progreso, después de todo ya conoce a todos — Eraserhead empezó a hablar comenzando a explicar un poco de la situación — Como verán, su compañero parece haber sido intercambiado por su yo del futuro, en vista que conviven con él se nos hacia una falta de respeto no informarles que esta sucediendo.

—Asistiré a All Might un par de clases y estaré aquí apoyándoles hasta que pueda volver a mi tiempo— Midoriya seguía tan ensimismado, escuchar a Kacchan hablar sin decir tantas groserías o gritar con molestia o el simple hecho de no traer el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo era tan raro.

Había tantos cambios en él y tantas cosas que le inquietaban. Una de ellas y la que seguro todos miraban era esa enorme cicatriz que abarcaba el brazo derecho de Kacchan. La piel se veía de un aspecto arrugado y unos tonos más rojizos. Alarmantemente abarcaba por lo que parecía desde su codo hasta su hombro o tal vez más, Midoriya no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta pero suponía que por la lesión había sido una quemadura posiblemente. Y otra marca tan imposible de ignorar había hecho que Izuku bajara la mirada por unos segundos a su mano derecha, observando esas cicatrices que ya bien había memorizado pero estas, había muchas igual en la mano izquierda de Bakugou.

Deku tenía curiosidad de saber que había pasado para generarle esas cicatrices tan notorias.

—Bueno tomare una siesta, tu continua, si me necesitas despiértame— Aviso Aizawa estando de un momento a otro en su saco de dormir amarillo tirándose al piso en un ruido sordo detrás de su mesa.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de un grupo de estúpidos adolescentes escandalosos con facilidad — Argumento Katsuki con aire aburrido — Bueno hijos de puta, ¿alguna duda?.

—¿Soy más fuerte que tú en el futuro? — Kirirshima pregunto de inmediato alzando la mano.

—Alguna duda respecto a ser un maestro para usted, ¡Kirishima bastardo! — Elevo la voz una octavas más con irritación pero sin arremeter en contra del pelirrojo o amenazar con alguna explosión. — Y para tu información insecto, no hay mejor héroe que yo.

Deku estaba fascinado, Kacchan estaba sonriendo.

—Yo, ¿es realmente permitido esto? Tomando en cuenta que es nuestro compañero de un tiempo futuro, a lo cual ni siquiera nos han explicado como ha pasado. — Comento Iida levantándose de su asiento .

—Imagine que serias el imbécil en preguntar eso— Frunció ligeramente el ceño Bakugou— No hay mucho que explicar, pero no hay razón para estar sorprendidos, todos están aquí por un quirk que los hace únicos , especiales, todos tienen una individualidad algunos más inusual y excéntricas que otros. El viaje en el tiempo no es raro por lo tanto. — argumento posando su mirada lentamente en cada joven del aula deteniéndose unos instantes más en cierto pecoso antes de guiar su atención a Iida — Por un descuido estoy aquí, fue más bien una trampa, aparte a mi compañero, a un héroe del camino por un ataque ya que protegía a unos civiles cuando el miserable ataco por la espalda, lo que sea que hizo no era algo que pudiera desviar con una explosión — alzo su mano izquierda señalando su pecho — me atravesó y en cuestión de segundos aparecí aquí — se pasó su mano por aquel corto cabello rubio que si le preguntaban a Midoriya, diría que le daba un aspecto más maduro y tosco. Más intimidante. — Parece que quieren escupir algo, así que pregunten lo que quieran.

De un momento a otro todos empezaron a hablar, unos a gritar preguntas más que otros, algunos alzando la mano queriendo llamar la atención y otros callados.

Unos de esos eran Todoroki, Jiro e Izuku. Este último tenia tanto que preguntar sin embargo no sabía por dónde empezar. El pecoso alzo tímidamente su mano, al mismo tiempo que aquella carmesí mirada caía sobre él de inmediato haciéndole quedar estático en su lugar.

—¡Miren hijos de puta!, responderé algunas cosas pero no pidan más, no planeo dejar que ocurran sucesos que alteren el flujo del tiempo— Aquellas palabra en definitiva habían hecho decaer el ánimo y sin embargo despertaba aún más otras curiosidades.

El héroe del futuro comenzó a responder preguntas que no consideraba muy importantes de fila en fila.

—Si Mineta, tendrás la fortuna de ver a una mujer desnuda un día— expreso con claro tono de fastidio pasando a responder la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué diablos te paso, porque eres tan amable? —No pudo evitar preguntar Denki.

—Haber idiota, la gente madura y tu estúpido debes entender que soy 11 años mayor que ustedes. No me subestimes— Esta vez callo el silencio, el aura que había salido del rubio había sido intimidante y más por aquella conocida acción de alzar el puño en amenaza aun a pesar de que no había generado alguna explosión.

Llego el turno de Todorki, fue en ese momento cuando Izuku nado entre la confusión y sorpresa.

—No tengo nada que preguntar.

—Sin embargo yo si tengo una respuesta para ti, idiota— La voz de Katsuki se volvió más serena en ese momento, cruzo los brazos sosteniendo la mirada ajena. — No necesitas, ni necesitaras su aprobación para ser un gran héroe, en definitiva usas todo tu poder. — Los murmullos no se habían hecho esperar. Izuku volteo a ver a su amigo con sorpresa descubriendo que inclusive Todoroki parecía estar en la misma situación —Eres fuerte Shoto, no te crees limites tu solo.

El shock era demasiado, Izuku no podía creer como Kacchan le había hablado a Todoroki, tan calmado y despreocupado, como si le hablara a un buen amigo. ¿Acaso eso era posible?.

La siguiente pregunta había mermado un tanto los murmullos curiosos dejando a dos adolescentes procesar lo sucedido en esos instantes.

—La ciudad ha cambiado mucho, es un lugar impresionante la verdad aunque también implica más territorio que proteger y por supuesto más héroes que se necesitan. Hay algunos aquí que en mi época enseñan aquí en Yuei . — Deku apretó los puños y alzo el rostro.

Era su turno. Y aun no estaba seguro que preguntar.

¿Su madre seguía con él? ¿Era un buen héroe? ¿Era el símbolo de la paz? ¿Al menos había conseguido controlar su fuerza? ¿Cómo era dentro de 11 años? ¿Se reconciliaron? ¿Le veía como un igual? ¿Algo malo que debería evitar que le pasara? ¿tenía familia? ¿Algún día pelearía contra… All for one?

—Y ese maldito habito no se te quita ni en el futuro — Exclamo en voz alta Kacchan, chasqueando la lengua con aparente irritación interrumpiendo la divagación de Izuku —¿Vas a preguntar o no nerd?

—Yo… lo.. lo siento — Dijo sumamente nervioso, inclusive estaba comenzando a sudar. Esa penetrante mirada le inquietaba, jamás había sentido que pudieran leer su alma tal y como parecía que hacía en ese instante Katsuki, sentía que no podía ocultarle nada. Le intimidaba aquella sonrisa ladina que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios como si supiera un secreto suyo.

—Vamos, no eres el único idiota que quiere saber muchas cosas, solo escúpelo maldición.

Todos habían querido saber algo de su futuro, ya sea de su carrera, ya sea sus logros, sus fallos y sin embargo prefirió preguntar otra cosa.

—Mi madre..- fue interrumpido.

—Ella esta bien, Deku — El mencionado alzo el rostro pasmado, no solo por la información sino más bien por aquel extraño tono reconfortante inclusive tranquilizador — Tan fuerte y enérgica como siempre. Ya sabes como es. — Y aquella familiaridad con la que hablaba de ella. Eso significaba que ¿Eran amigos en un futuro?.

El pecoso no pudo evitar sonreír.

No solo el adolescente de ojos verdes estaba en estupor, más de uno se encontraba de ese modo por las reacciones tan inusuales que tenía el rubio.

—¿Eso significa que ya al fin no se odian ustedes dos? — Esta vez fue nuevamente Kirishima el que hablo.

—¿Odiar? Nosotros nunca nos hemos odiado, cabron.

Deku dejó de respirar por unos instantes, ¿No le odiaba?. Lo había dicho con tanta seguridad que cuestionarlo parecía tan absurdo. ¿Era una broma?

—¿Enserio? Pero si haz intentado volarlo en pedazos muchas veces en este año— Esta vez fue Tokoyami quien hablo alzando una ceja con la interrogante.

—Confunden nuestra rivalidad; la envidia, aversión, miedo, orgullo y negación son sentimientos que se amontonan uno tras otro creando un caos que no te llevan a nada. — Ante cada palabra pronunciada Katsuki no despego ni una sola vez su mirada del pecoso— tengan en cuenta eso. ¿No es así estúpido Deku?

Casi atragantándose con su propia saliva, con el inesperado calor en sus mejillas y el insistente sentir contesto.

—¡S-si!, Kacchan y yo somos amigos.

A pesar de decir aquellas palabras con esperanza había una insípida frialdad en el pecho del pecoso. No lo creía tan posible, no después de todos esos años de sufrimiento a causa suya, por todos esos abusos desde niños, por todo ese maltrato físico y psicológico, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dejado pasar todo eso por alto? Bueno, sí, Izuku Midoriya siempre supo que en algún punto si Kacchan cambiaba le perdonaría tanto dolor. ¿Realmente cambio tanto?.

En silencio permaneció el joven héroe escuchando las anécdotas del rubio viajero en el tiempo.

—Lo siento, no puedo responder eso, considero que es bastante factible cambiar algo en el tiempo si lo hago — Esta respuesta había llamado la atención de Midoriya. No había sido capaz de escuchar la pregunta echa por Jiro pero parecía que había sido algo bastante bueno para recibir esa respuesta.

Midoriya en ese momento estaba experimentando un tormento de emociones, cada una más negativa que la anterior.

" _Me molesta no saber nada de él_ " Pensó el pecoso con incomodidad.

La clase se redujo a dejar de responder preguntas por el momento, el rubio del futuro alego que iría satisfaciendo sus dudas a medida que entrenaran.

Izuku había hecho apuntes de las instrucciones de Bakugou. Sonaba sencillo aunque el de ojos carmesí dijera lo contrario. Entrenar con la individualidad de un compañero sin depender de la propia. Al parecer ese era su plan inicial de entrenamiento; francamente estaba entusiasmado de saber que pasaría a la hora del etrenamiento.

La clase concluyo y Katsuki no se movió de su asiento mientras Aizawa despertaba; todos fueron saliendo del aula sin detenerse mucho debido a las amenazas del viajero en el tiempo debido que por ese día seria todo lo que diría.

Izuku con nerviosismo recogió sus cosas, casi encogiéndose en sus propios hombros se apresuró a salir del salón, pasando de largo aun lado de aquel hombre o eso intento hasta que sintió una amenazante mano sobre su hombro que lo detuvo sin ninguna dificultad.

—Permanece despierto hoy, iré a hablar contigo a tu habitación — Izuku ni siquiera fue capaz de voltear, estaba temblando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temblaba por el contacto de Kacchan, su aura, su presencia misma le tenía francamente intimidado.

—¡Y-yo… cla-claro Kacchan! — Tartamudeo con nerviosismo el pecoso antes de salir del aula corriendo donde ya estaba Ochako y Tenya esperándole.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? — Pregunto Uraraka sorprendida, no había escuchado las palabras de Bakugou pero si había alcanzado a ver como detenía a su amigo y como este reaccionaba de manera tan extraña.

—No sé, no dijo nada Kacchan — mintió de pésima manera el joven peliverde acelerando el paso queriendo tomar distancia de entre él y el rubio mayor.

Izuku Midoriya no quería que llegara la noche.

Sin embargo una vez anocheció, los alumnos de la clase 1-A quienes se habían reunido en la sala de entretenimiento a hablar de las respuestas demasiado inciertas de su futuro, de Bakugou y del futuro entrenamiento; iban regresando cada uno a su habitación. Izuku había entrado a su cuarto muy ansioso, se puso a limpiar su recamara, poner en más orden sus pertenencias, tomo un baño y eligió la ropa de dormir menos ridícula que tenía. No quería recibir mucha burla de aquel Kacchan adulto.

Deku, permaneció varias horas esperando, había estado leyendo, navegando por internet, inclusive le dio aun tiempo para escribir sobre las hazañas de algunos héroes y hasta se quedó dormido en su pequeño escritorio un tiempo considerable hasta escuchar como tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

Observo la hora, 1:23 am.

" _Se llevó su tiempo_ " — Pensó Izuku tallándose los ojos intentando despertar mientras iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

—Kacchan —Susurro asomándose apenas a ver el pasillo a oscuras aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo debido a que el mayor entro a la recamara sin decir nada dirigiéndose en automático a sentarse en la cama. En ese instante el pecoso apenas reacciono a atrapar un bolsa de papel que se le era lanzada.

—Come—escucho el adolescente la orden, esté abrió la bolsa de papel encontrando un sándwich y una manzana dentro. ¿Kacchan le había llevado de cenar?. Y en efecto una vez se sentó en la silla delante de su escritorio, noto que Katsuki igual estaba comiendo.

Izuku Midoriya sintió sus mejilla arder, bajando la vista en silencio comenzó a comer, no se atrevía a ver al mayor, ni siquiera sabía que decir. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Lo quería envenenar acaso? ¿Qué sentido tenía toda esa situación?.

Mordiendo su sándwich se atrevió a alzar un poco su vista, desviando la mirada a momentos sin querer ser atrapado en mirar fijamente al hombre delante suyo.

—Uhm… ¿Kacchan? — inicio dubitativo el joven pecoso, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta — No quiero ser grosero pero… ¿De qué quieres hablar a solas conmigo?

—Sé que tienes dudas nerd y estoy aquí para aclarar lo que quieras mientras sea algo que pueda responder— y nuevamente el ojiverde se sentía confundido.

—¿Por qué solo yo? — fue su primer cuestionamiento antes de morder la manzana encogiéndose en su asiento lentamente, temeroso a las reacciones del mayor.

—Porque los demás no tienen el "One for all" como tú y te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa estúpida mente tuya te tendrá en vigilia a falta de respuestas— Izuku se detuvo de comer por aquellas palabras. Estaba sorprendido. No solo se dirigía a él sin violencia, sino que mencionaba su quirk sin odio o desdén alguno y sobre todo estaba sorprendido de que en realidad Kacchan parecía si conocer sus inquietudes.

—¿Entonces responderás a lo que quiera? ¿Sobre One for all, más que nada?

—Un par de cosas claro que puedo, bastardo.— Observo como Kacchan se recostaba de lado en la cama encarándole, sin dejar de comer con esa calma tan extraña en él.

—¿Ya puedo controlar este quirk? ¿He salvado gente? ¿Ya pelee con All for one? ¿Cómo fue?

—Es obvio que lo harás, a su debido tiempo claro está, aun estas inventándote movimientos— Mastico un instante — Eres un héroe, no preguntes estupideces que son obvias Deku y si, ya han peleado solo puedo decirte que fue una pelea que marco a todos, no solo a ti— dijo de tajo, Izuku tomo eso como un alto; tal vez no respondería nada referente a esa pelea.

—Uhm, entiendo, no preguntare al respecto — Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír el adolescente — Entonces… ¿En verdad somos amigos de nuevo?. — y esta vez Kacchan suspiro mirándole de manera fija. Deku se sentía incómodo ante esa intensa mirada.

—Lo somos, por eso estoy aquí hablando contigo, por eso el entrenamiento que les daré, todo es a beneficio tuyo, me asegurare que antes de regresar a mi tiempo te ayude a manejar ciertas tácticas que serán de utilidad en el futuro. — Y nuevamente Deku sintió sus mejillas arder y no solo eso, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Kacchan estaba haciendo todo eso por él? ¿En verdad estaba pensando en su bien?

—¡Estoy tan feliz! — El pecoso se pasó el dorso de su mano contra sus ojos limpiándose las traicioneras lagrimas que querían rodar por sus mejillas — ¿Hacemos equipo en el futuro, Kacchan?

—No seas llorón, nerd— Se quejó el rubio con un tono molesto más sin embargo su rostro no mostraba molestia alguna— Y a veces hacemos equipo, solo cuando las cosas realmente son problemáticas.

—Lo siento — Sonrió Deku con felicidad, dándose cuenta que Kacchan había terminado su cena—Who, se seguro eres un héroe increíble, esas explosiones de ayer ¡Fue impresionante Kacchan! ¡Eres muy fuerte! — Exclamo con notable admiración.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, no sé qué te sorprende, siempre he sido muy fuerte — Esta vez exclamo con una sínica sonrisa bastante soberbia.

" _Ahí está, ese es el Kacchan que conozco_ "- Deku no pudo evitar sentir alivio al reconocer esa característica actitud del rubio.

—Hey, Kacchan quisiera saber más de mí, pero sé que no podrás responderme todo lo que quisiera… así que… ya sabes, estaba pensando si puedes hablarme de cómo es tu vida en un futuro. — Esta vez pregunto con timidez, desviando la mirada, tirando el corazón de la manzana y la bolsa de papel en el cesto de basura.

—Es razonable, nerd —Kacchan quedo pensativo por unos instantes — Se algunas cosas, supongo no cambiara en nada que lo sepas, veamos… te independizaste a los 20 años — Comenzó a hablar señalando al menor con un ligero ademan de la mano— Cambias el diseño de tu traje de héroe varias veces, un par de detalle en realidad. — Dijo pensativo —Haz mejorado cuando cocinas, sigues igual o más llorón que ahora, nerd — Ante ese dato Izuku sonrió riendo ligeramente. —Ya no te andas rompiendo los huesos cada semana, vives en una casa muy genial aunque tienes muy mal gusto para los muebles.

—En definitiva suena muy yo — Asintió Deku riendo ligeramente — ¿Qué hay de ti Kacchan? Como por ejemplo, que hay de … ¿esa cicatriz?

—No hay mucho que decir, tengo un tatuaje en la parte trasera del brazo y no, no te lo enseñare, bastardo — se recostó bien sobre la cama poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca mirando hacia el techo— Bueno, no te puedo contar toda la historia Deku sin embargo puedo decirte que no eres el único que se sacrifica en actos heroicos, a veces son necesarios.

—Pero, ganaste ¿Verdad? — Pregunto con timidez el pecoso, un tanto preocupado por la clara falta de información.

—Ganamos, si. — Esta vez Katsuki suspiro y sin voltear a ver al menor, le hablo — Ven aquí

—¿Eh? — Deku exclamo confundido en medio de un bostezo.

—¡Dije que vengas, maldición! ¡No lo repetiré una vez más! — Esta vez Deku se levantó inseguro de su asiento sin saber si debía ir o no, ¿Le estaba pidiendo recostarse con él? La última vez que lo hizo, tenía 5 años si no mal recordaba.

Tembloso se acercó lentamente sentándose en el borde de la cama esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—¿Estas preocupado? — pregunto Kacchan palmeando el lugar junto a él. Esta vez de manera exageradamente lenta Izuku se recostó junto al rubio, literalmente estaba tan quieto que ni quería respirar, no quería moverse y ser explotado en mil pedazos por el mayor.

—Como no estarlo, viajaste en el tiempo ¿Estará bien el Kacchan de mi edad? — Pregunto en voz baja Izuku preparándose para el golpe.

—¡No me subestimes imbécil!— Se quejó Bakugou, sin moverse de su lugar. — Tus preocupaciones son innecesarias, estaré con gente que confió, así que estaré bien. — De cierta manera el que dijera aquello calmaba un tanto aquella inquietud que le venía aquejando. Sintió un peso menos en su cuerpo haciendo que sus parpados volvieran a pesar, asiéndole estar más y más adormilado mientras los minutos pasaban.

—¿Tu no estas preocupado, Kacchan? — Deku murmuro en voz baja casi entre dientes debido a que el sueño le iba venciendo.

—No— dijo con simpleza volteando ligeramente el rostro para ver al menor. Katsuki Bakugou permaneció en silencio unos instantes observando a Izuku, su respiración era acompasada, su postura tan relajada. Aquel rubio observo dormir por unos minutos más a el pecoso antes de levantarse con lentitud de la cama sin querer despertarlo.

En silencio distendió las cobijas y poco a poco comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo del adolescente

—Si estoy preocupado — Susurro pasando lentamente la palma de su mano derecha por la frente del peliverde, aparto el cabello de su frente en una suave caricia inclinándose a depositarle un beso en aquella zona. — Me tiene intranquilo que mi versión más joven este en el futuro. —Deslizo la yema de sus dedos por su mejilla deteniéndose en delinear una a una sus pecas —Me inquieta por ti.

..

...

...

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado las buenas criticas me han animado demasiado 3, fueron una gran inspiración para continuar la historia. No olviden dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias.

Ojala sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas y surgan más nuevas.

¡Besos!.


	3. Su Destino

¡Hola a todos!, Espero les agrade este capítulo que aunque corto procura trasmitir muchas emociones e inquietudes.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Su Destino**

Katsuki Bakugou estaba confundido, no recordaba cómo había llegado a parar a lo que parecía una sala clínica, apenas despertó ya se encontraba una enfermera con él quien salió despavorida una vez al verlo y consiguientemente a un héroe que no fue difícil de distinguir por su traje.

—Esto es algo incómodo— Comento Iida acomodándose los anteojos— y antes de que empieces a gritar, necesito que me escuches. — Katsuki lo noto, sus facciones, su altura, su cabello peinado de un modo más formal hacia atrás, lo veía más maduro que hacia unas horas en clase.

—¿!Ah¡? Tu no me mandas cuatro ojos— exclamo el rubio con desdén sentándose en la camilla dispuesto a levantarse.

—No, eso lo sé muy bien, pero en estas circunstancias tengo que tomar la responsabilidad— dijo dejando su casco en una mesa cerca de la camilla — ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Mira no soy estúpido, incluso tu traje de héroe se ve diferente— Farfullo cruzándose de brazos— Estaba entrenando y de un momento a otro había una flecha de mierda atravesándome, de la nada estaba entre escombros en una puta calle y llegaste tu ¡Estúpido cuatro ojos a noquearme!. —Iida alzo la mano en son de paz al reconocer los impulsos asesinos del joven.

—Me disculpo por eso, pero estábamos en una pelea que con el cuerpo que tienes ahora, no ibas a ser capaz de sobrellevar, justo ahora no tengo muchas explicaciones para lo que paso —Sorpresivamente Bakugou no se quejó ante ello aunque si estaba insultando al mayor en voz baja esto dejo que Lida continuara hablando— Se podría decir que este es el futuro, once años en el futuro si no me equivoco, en realidad. Se que suena extraño pero es la verdad.

—No se si creerte imbécil, pero luces diferente y eso es un maldito punto a tu favor aunque si me entero que me estas mintiendo ¡Te matare! — Iida sonrió con calma al ver que no habría mucho problema en la explicación, lo difícil era lo que estaba a punto de venir.

—Los villanos huyeron, para explicarte el resto de las cosas debo llevarte a tu casa, sígueme, primero debo cambiarme y luego te llevaré.

—Si este es el futuro, ¿Dónde estamos ahora? — Tenía mucha curiosidad de satisfacer demasiadas dudas que ahora le nacían al saber el pequeño detalle del viaje en el tiempo. El rubio se levantó de la camilla y siguió a su compañero del instituto fuera de la clínica.

—No estoy seguro que sea buena idea que sepas tanto o podríamos afectar el curso de las cosas, aunque mientras menos sepas de ciertas cosas mejor — Comento el de anteojos pensativo— Esta es una agencia de héroes, es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Tsk, solo apresúrate si no serás de utilidad con la información— Bakugou miraba con atención su entorno, notando como la gente que parecía trabajar ahí no les apartaban la vista, había logrado distinguir ciertos héroes pero ninguno parecía querer acercárseles, el de quirk explosivo se mantuvo entretenido viendo una pared donde ya hacían varias fotografías de héroes en esta. Con solo verlas noto el paso de tiempo en gente que conocía, pudo distinguir a Mineta entre las fotografías, había unas cuantas de Uraraka también y estaba seguro ver algunas personas de la clase 2-B.

Claro que no le dio tiempo de observas todas las fotografías de lo que parecía ser "El salón de la fama: Actos heroicos" porque Lida llego a interrumpirlo; entre maldiciones y quejas le siguió fuera de la enorme agencia hasta un auto azul que ya les esperaba fuera del lugar. Tenya Iida subió a la parte del piloto mientras el ojiescarlata ya hacia en el copiloto callado viendo el paisaje.

La ciudad lucia muy diferente, había más edificios de lo que podía recordar el rubio, este estaba absorto observando los anuncios donde aparecían muchos héroes que no conocía.

—¿Dónde se supone que vivo ahora? ¿Y porque mierda tienes que llevarme tu?— Katsuki rompió el silencio, después de todo su curiosidad era demasiada.

—Con tu familia en una casa cerca del centro de la ciudad, estarás ahí bajo protección, por eso te llevo .

—¡No necesito que nadie me proteja, cabron!.

—Mira Bakugou, No conoces las circunstancias en las que vivimos en esta época, así que hazme el favor de cooperar, por favor. — Katsuki chasqueo la lengua con molestia volviendo a cruzarse de brazos mirando hacia enfrente con el ceño fruncido— y tengo que pedirte algo— Esto había despertado más la curiosidad del menor en el carro— Por favor, intenta ser paciente y procura no ser brusco, entenderás mi petición pronto .

—Me imagino que por eso haz mencionado una puñetera familia que al parecer tengo — Fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de decidir mantenerse callado el resto del trayecto. Katsuki está por lo menos decirlo, sorprendido. Estaban entrando a una colonia de lo más elegante, había casas enormes y jardines preciosos, se veía un suburbio tranquilo como también de un ambiente muy familiar. En esos instantes Katsuki en verdad comenzó a cuestionarse si era cierto eso de tener familia, la sola idea de estar casado le creaba un mal sabor de boca.

—Es aquí, cuento contigo para dar de tu parte en estos momento Bakugou— Kacchan alcanzo a distinguir el pulgar en alto antes de ver como Iida presionaba el claxon haciendo que las rejas delante de una casa de dos pisos comenzaran a abrirse de manera automática. Estaba bastante emocionado de pensar que ese lugar era resultado por su arduo trabajo de héroe, la casa parecía muy impresionante de fuera, incluso en el jardín había una fuente y flores de varios colores adornando el entorno.

Observo como la puerta principal de la casa era abierta y alguien salía para recibirlos, la incertidumbre le hizo inclinarse hacia enfrente.

—¿¡Deku!? — exclamo Katsuki al reconocer al hombre en el pórtico de la casa, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier época reconocería ese ridículo cabello, ojos y pecas. Claro que había algunas diferencias como el cabello un tanto más corto y si era posible más desordenado. Para su gracia parecía y el hombre de ojos verdes andaba en pijama muy holgada .

—Bakugou, por favor se paciente— Respondió Iida antes de apagar el motor del carro y salir de este bajo la escéptica mirada del adolescente. Este se quedó dentro del carro por unos instantes mientras tomaba el mango de la puerta para abrirlo, al mismo tiempo que notaba a Iida llegar a prisa hacia Izuku , no les escuchaba pero fácilmente podía distinguir las facciones que hacia Izuku, noto la sorpresa , luego preocupación y finalmente una falsa sonrisa.

Eso le hizo enojar, inmediatamente salió del carro azotando la puerta detrás suyo.

—¿Y bien? ¿¡No que ibas a llevarme a mi maldita casa pedazo de mierda!? — Katsuki no pudo evitar exclamar con molestia, hasta en el futuro parecía no poder deshacerse de las pestes.

—Llamare al resto y convocare una junta de emergencia, intenta estar tranquilo, cualquier cosa solo llama— Alcanzó a escuchar Kacchan antes de que Iida volteara a verle— Eso hice, esta es tu casa, si escucho que andas de problemático te meterás en algo muy peligroso Bakugou, así que por favor ve a dentro que ustedes tiene mucho que hablar.

—¿¡Me estas amenazando bastardo!? — Kacchan creo explosiones en sus manos por la provocación.

—Kacchan, tranquilo no es necesario que te enojes, pasa adentro por favor, tenemos que hablar y Iida, gracias de nuevo por traerlo a salvo, avísame de todo y no te preocupes, solucionare esto de algún modo. — Izuku dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio problemático— ¿Qué acaso no quieres saber el grandioso héroe que eres?.

—¡Sé que soy un gran héroe! Y para que sepas que no estoy entrando a "mi" casa porque tú me lo ordenas, es solo porque yo quiero— Grito gran parte de la oración subiendo las escaleras del pórtico antes de adentrarse a la casa. Por su parte sonrió divertido Izuku al ver a el rubio entrar a la casa con sus rabietas. Despidiéndose de su amigo siguió al contrario cerrando detrás suyo.

— ¿Porque no tomas asiento y traigo algo de tomar para que hablemos? — Izuku hablo al ver a adolescente mirar sin escrúpulos el living antes de señalarle la dirección de la sala que estaba en concepto abierto lo cual le conectaba a la cocina.

— ¿Esta es mi casa, no? ¿Qué haces aquí entonces Deku de mierda? — Sin embargo Kacchan no rechazo la oferta dirigiéndose a la sala.

El adolescente frunció el ceño al ver el lugar, si de por si el diseño era de su gusto había cosas que no podía pasar por alto, el mal gusto en algunos muebles, el programa infantil que se televisaba, los juguetes regados por el piso y lo que parecía ser paredes repletas de fotografías.

—Por eso necesito que hablemos— Katsuki observo como el peliverde tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás sin mirarlo fijamente, volteando a ver en dirección a la televisión. Bakugou maldijo en voz alta antes de dejarse caer en el sofá delante de el Deku mayor. — Mira Kacchan hay unas cosas que será muy ridículo ocultarlas, vas a estar en esta casa encerrado hasta que sea seguro y antes de que te quejes, si, es necesario por eso sé que será absurdo ocultarlo todo, te terminaras enterando de ello en cuestión de nada, toda esta casa es suficiente para decirlo— Izuku alzo el rostro sosteniendo la mirada del adolescente.

—Deja de darle vueltas al estúpido asunto ¡Escupelo! — exclamo con molestia recargándose cómodamente en el sofá ignorando el molesto ruido de la música infantil de fondo.

—Bueno, por lo que veo deduzco que estas 11 años en el futuro, por lo que nosotros tenemos 27 años, ya sabes 11 años es demasiado tiempo y muchas cosas pueden pasar, sé que será difícil de creer, incluso hace tiempo para mí era difícil de asimilar, ahora mucha gente lo sabe y han pasado cosas que hasta tu nunca habías considerado, incluso lo dijiste, por dios ¿Cómo te explico esto? Tal vez si es desde el inicio, aunque eso es una historia muy larga…

—¡Deja de divagar mierdas y habla de una vez! — Grito Kacchan golpeando con su izquierda el posabrazos del sillón, aunque para la sorpresa del rubio, Deku no se espantó por su grito, ni siquiera brinco exaltado, el ojiverde se había llevado una mano a la boca conteniendo una risa. Definitivamente esa acción alteraba más los nervios del rubio.

—Lo siento, tienes razón no tiene chiste ocultarlo — Ante la mirada irritada del rubio, Izuku alzo su mano izquierda, al adolescente le tomo unos instantes entender la acción hasta que sus ojos se posaron en esa horquilla que adornaba su dedo anular. — Kacchan, tu y yo llevamos un poco más de cinco años casados.

—¿!Que¡?

—Te dije que es difícil de creer — Bakugou estaba boquiabierto.

—Esta maldita broma está yendo muy lejos —Se levantó de golpe alzando una mano creando un par de explosiones en advertencia — ¡Te matare!

—¡Espera Kacchan! — Deku alzó un brazo con calma— Esta es nuestra casa, vivimos juntos desde los 20, estamos en el rating de los 3 héroes más fuertes, cada uno tiene su respectiva agencia de héroes, seguimos compitiendo entre nosotros a pesar de nuestra relación ¿Sabes? — Poco a poco Kacchan se permitió escuchar, bajando su mano volviendo a tomar asiento. No le gustaba lo que oía sin embargo aun así necesitaba saberlo.

—Eso es absurdo, yo te detesto.

—Eso también creía yo, pero no es cierto, Kacchan siempre me dices cuánto me amas, el matrimonio es prueba de ello y si no te es suficiente para creerme, tenemos un hijo — Señalo los juguetes en el suelo— y tenemos uno en camino — Kacchan sintió la sangre y alma salirse de su cuerpo al ver a Izuku tocarse su vientre haciendo que la holgada playera de pijama se ajustara a su cuerpo haciéndole ver su pequeño vientre abultado. — Nuestro pequeño está arriba con Uraraka, creímos que algo malo te había pasado cuando nos llamaron de tu agencia, por eso no le deje bajar a recibirte y yo, tengo cuatro meses de embarazo.

—….— Estar en shock ya era una expresión muy pequeña a como se encontraba el adolescente simplemente no podía asimilar tanta información de golpe.

—La razón por la que estarás aquí encerrado conmigo es simple, la liga de los villanos me quiere muerto, deje temporalmente mi trabajo de héroe para poder tener a nuestro bebe en calma pero eso significa que iban a buscarme para matarme y tú por supuesto que no lo permites, eres un obstáculo para ellos Kacchan— Tomo aliento bajando la mirada haciendo una mueca angustiada— Eres fuerte, eres muy fuerte , eres tan impresionante en este tiempo que ni una vez haz permitido que me lastimen o a nuestro hijo cuando tengo que estar encerrado por nuestro bien.

-…- No podía explicárselo pero de algún modo Katsuki Bakugou estaba creyendo en sus palabras.

—No estoy seguro pero la única razón que se me ocurre del porque te trajeron del pasado es porque para llegar a mi, tienen que pasar sobre ti. — Kacchan hizo una mueca quedándose inmóvil al ver a Izuku alzar el rostro bañado en lágrimas — La fuerza que tienes ahora no se compara con la que tienes en este tiempo, con tu experiencia no podrías vencerlos, intentaran eliminarte de su camino Kacchan y no podemos permitir eso, ¡no puedo permitirlo!.

—Oye… tranquilo idiota.— Kacchan apenas murmuro al ver aquella desesperación en el rostro ajeno, más incómodo se sintió al verle posar sus brazos entorno a su vientre de modo tan protector. Era tan bizarro.

—Por eso deja que los demás se hagan cargo del problema, encontraran un modo de regresarte a tu época a salvo— Sollozo el pecoso limpiándose las lagrimas.

—¿¡Papá!? — ambos hombres voltearon el rostro en dirección a la infantil voz, Bakugou sintió su aire cortarse ante el escandaloso ruido de alguien bajar las escaleras. Si ver a Izuku Midoriya embarazado no era suficiente. La imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos había sido una dura bofetada de la realidad para Katsuki Bakugou.

Delante suyo podía recrear ver a Deku de cuando eran niños. Solo que más pequeño aún, el cabello más alborotados si es posible, de cierto modo le recordaba al propio, sin pecas en sus pómulos y esos intensos ojos color borgoña.

No había duda, era padre de esa cosa en esa época.

—¿Idioda? — Y ahí estaba, Katsuki quería reír ante la escena que presenciaba, aquel niño parecía verle molesto y se acercaba a agarrar del pantalón a Izuku de manera muy posesiva. —Mío. —Le enseño la lengua en declaración de guerra.

—¡Yamikumo, no digas eso!

—El maldito carácter de esa vieja — exclamó Bakugou sin poder apartar su vista de aquel niño.

* * *

NA: Hola a todos. Como verán este capítulo fue muy corto, por ser como una introducción pequeña a lo que tendrá que lidiar Kacchan; tal vez un tanto cliché ahora en el inicio pero bueno en los siguientes capítulos las cosas van a ir tomando un rumbo distinto.

Espero este capitulo les haya gustado como los anteriores, he visto tan buena respuesta que no puedo evitar emocionarme, ya tengo hasta escrito dos capítulos más , en definitiva su review me han inspirado demasiado.

Gracias a tod s aquellos que proporcionaron sus opiniones, estaba más que maravillada al leer todos y que les guste este estilo de narrativa , la verdad no me esperaba tanto. Cualquier duda no duden en dejarla, si es algo que pueda responder sin darles spoiler, en definitiva les responderé.

¡Besos!


	4. ¿Adaptación inesperada?

¡Hola a todos!, Bueno este capitulo de algún modo me emociona, espero les guste. Hay tanto en tan poco asi que si hay alguna duda no duden en preguntar.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **¿Adaptación inesperada?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katsuki Bakugou estaba callado, inusualmente callado.

Sentado en la barra del desayuno mientras observaba a Izuku moverse por la cocina recalentando la cena y Uraraka se removía cerca de él cargando a Yamikumo. El bebe había estado llorando y preguntando cuando volvería a "recuperar" su figura de adulto, o más bien preguntaba donde estaba su papá. Bakugou Izuku no había tenido corazón para mentirle totalmente a su hijo por lo cual había alegado que su padre volvería a la normalidad en unos días. Provoco que su hijo llorara por unos buenos minutos más sin embargo Katsuki no había querido acercarse a consolarlo y aunque quisiera, Uraraka no se lo hubiera permitido, parecía demasiado reacia a dejarle solo con el que era su esposo e hijo en un futuro.

—¿Seguro? ¿Llamaras si algo pasa? ¿No te preocupa que les haga algo? Solo míralo, es peligroso— Murmuraba en voz baja la despampanante mujer con preocupación.

—Vamos a estar bien, es Kacchan después de todo, te estas preocupando demasiado— Izuku sonreía de manera nerviosa pero también con seguridad posando el plato con comida delante del adolescente. —Llamare si algo pasa tu tranquila — Izuku tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo mientras Katsuki chasqueaba la lengua sonoramente con molestia debido a que había escuchado toda la absurda conversación .

El ojiverde sentó al pequeño niño en la silla alta infantil dejándole su biberón delante antes de acompañar a su amiga a la salida. En ese lapso de tiempo Bakugou comía con una mueca de molestia observando al que era su hijo tomar la mamila entre sus manos y beber de esta de manera más animada. Aunque el entorno le tenía bastante irritado, no podía simplemente andar gritando como acostumbraba, debido que había comprobado hacia unos minutos atrás como tanto Deku y Yamikumo se ponían a llorar por sus quejas.

" _Genial, tengo que estar con el pendejo hormonal y un mocoso mimado"_ —Pensaba en reproche Kacchan tomando una servilleta dejándola delante del bebe — " _si es que aún se le consideraba así a un mocoso de dos años_ " — para que se limpiara la boca. Esté observo al bebe pasarse sin mucha gracia la servilleta por la boca con notable cansancio.

Kacchan termino de comer y ante la mirada atenta del pequeño peliverde, lavo su plato y lo coloco en su lugar escuchando la puerta de la entrada ser cerrada y progresivamente ver a Izuku tomar en brazos a Yamikumo.

—Me imagino que no querrás compartir la cama, así que sígueme te mostrare la habitación donde dormirás — Kacchan frunció el ceño avanzando detrás del pecoso; lo primero que deslumbro fue aquellas rejas de protección infantil en las escaleras— Esta es la habitación, en un momento voy contigo, solo déjame ir a recostar a Yamikumo — Dijo Izuku señalándole una puerta en el corredor de color marfil; esté solo se fue una vez Kacchan asintiera abriendo la puerta color chocolate asomándose al interior de la enorme recamara, las paredes de un suave marrón, con piso color crema, techo blanco con un ventilador, un ventanal enorme junto a una pared adornada con piedra que dejaba ver una chimenea, una enorme cama del lado opuesto a la chimenea y dos puertas más, que si no mal se equivocaba posiblemente serian el baño principal y un vestidor. Francamente el ambiente le gusto, parecía cómodo.

En ese instante la duda le incomodo haciéndole salir de la habitación; En silencio fue por el corredor curioseando en cada puerta en el camino, una era un baño, otra lo que parecía ser una oficina, una pequeña sala de entretenimiento, la siguiente puerta delante de la última al fondo del pasillo apenas y se asomó descubriendo una habitación a medio pintar, con un montones de cajas y herramientas por todos lados, la cuna al fondo le hizo darse cuenta que era una habitación en remodelación, la habitación del bebe. Giro hasta la última habitación recargándose en el marco de la puerta en silencio.

Katsuki Bakugou estaba experimentando un montón de emociones conflictivas, en ese instante con disgusto se descubrió embelesado al ver en esa habitación llena de posters de héroes (Donde se reconoció a sí mismo en varios al igual que a Deku), con juguetes por toda la recamara, una lámpara que parecía moverse en su propio eje creando figuras espaciales entre la oscuridad y en una cama en forma de nave espacial: a Deku sentado en el borde de la cama leyendo de un libro en voz baja mientras el pequeño bebe ya hacia dormido entre las cobijas.

" _Eso fue rápido"_ —Kacchan quedo estático cuando Izuku detuvo su lectura sonriéndole antes de levantarse en silencio dejando el libro en un estante saliendo de la habitación emparejando la puerta detrás suyo.

—Hay ropa en el armario, me imagino algo te quedara entre todo eso— Katsuki se cruzó de brazos con irritación.

—Solo hay una recamara y me la estas ofreciendo, ¿Dónde piensas quedarte tu nerd? — En ese instante Bakugou estaba odiando el darse cuenta que Izuku en esa época le arebasaba su altura de adolescente por un par de centímetros, muy en el fondo se preguntaba como se veía en esta época, verse en un poster en la oscuridad no había sido suficiente.

—Me quedare en la sala para no incomodarte— Respondió el embarazado en voz baja comenzando a avanzar por el pasillo volteándole a ver con cierta timidez que reconocía.

—¿Eres un imbécil acaso? Estas embarazado Deku bastardo, no vas a ir a quedarte en la sala, o me das unas puñeteras cobijas o las tomo de tu cama a la fuerza, me quedare en la sala y más te vale no replicarme o ¡te matare! — dijo alzando la mano creando un par de pequeñas explosiones para resaltar su amenaza pero sin querer ser demasiado ruidoso.

—…— Deku sonrió asintiendo sin replica alguna, al mayor le había conmovido la preocupación de su joven marido, o más bien su aun no marido. — No voy a quejarme por ahora— se rindió riendo en voz baja. Izuku tras regresar a la habitación principal, le dio una muda de ropa, una almohada y un par de cobijas al adolescente quien sin decir más que chasquear la lengua, se salió de la habitación regresando a la sala donde adapto un sofá como cama y se cambió de ropa.

Y aun a pesar de los eventos tan estresantes e inquietantes de ese día, Katsuki pudo dormir sin mucho problema.

* * *

Entrada la mañana lo primero que hizo que despertara era el incesante sonido de un teléfono irrumpir su sueño. El rubio gruño en voz baja y maldijo removiéndose en el sofá, no era incomodo el asiento pero pasar ahí toda la noche había sido un suplicio. Se sentó con pereza en el sofá estirando los brazos antes de levantarse justo al mismo instante que aquel molesto sonido del teléfono acallo.

Escucho un murmullo en dirección a la cocina, al voltear pudo divisar a el pecoso andando por la cocina con un teléfono inalámbrico contra su oído y claramente en ese instante distinguió el olor de lo que supuso era tocino. A paso perezoso se acercó a la cocina divisando mejor a Deku.

—Estamos bien, no deberían preocuparse ustedes están celebrando, no es necesario que vengan, Kiminari— Escucho al ojiverde hablar en voz baja. A Katsuki le causaba gracia lo que veía, nuevamente Deku estaba en pijama, tomaba el teléfono que al parecer era de la cocina, con una mano mientras con la otra estaba sirviendo leche en unas tazas, mientras entorno al pecho de Izuku tenía una sábana amarrada y enrollada de tal modo en que sostenido por esta y la espalda de él ya hacia dormido Yamikumo.

Era una escena de lo más extraña pero al mismo tiempo enternecedora.

—Dejen de preocuparse, el resto estará aquí cuidándonos, no necesitan venir— Deku giro para dejar el cartón de leche sobre la encimera de la cocina y al notar al joven rubio, le sonrió de manera calmada —Esta bien, hablamos luego, sigan divirtiéndose. —Izuku dejo de igual modo el teléfono blanco sobre la encimera —Buenos días Kacchan, lamento despertarte pero tenemos hambre, bueno un antojo pero me hare cargo de eso, sigue durmiendo, te preparare el desayuno en unos momentos.

—Tu no me mandas estúpido nerd— Casi escupió las palabras con desdén al pronunciarla. Izuku hizo una ligera mueca con clara inconformidad, más solo desvió la mirada asintiendo en silencio. Kacchan quedo estático al ver como el Izuku del futuro se llevaba una mano a la boca y otra a su vientre. La acción le fue desesperantemente angustiante.

 _"_ _¡No! ¡Tu no tienes derecho a hacerme sentir como mierda, Deku bastardo!"_ —Grito mentalmente el rubio.

—Tch, voy a estar aquí encerrado con ustedes un putal de tiempo ¿Qué mierda se supone que hago cuando esto pasa? — Katsuki pregunto con claro tono de desdén mirando a otra dirección perdiéndose la expresión de sorpresa de Izuku quien de un momento a otro experimento un enorme sonrojo. Aquel hombre centro su atención en el desayuno sin volver a voltear.

—Tenemos un horario pegado en el refrigerador, si quieres puedes seguir lo que dice ahí, sino no pasa nada, sueles ayudarme en las tareas de la casa antes de irte al trabajo pero bueno… tu no eres del todo mi Kacchan. — Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ambos, Izuku no volteo y Katsuki solo avanzo al dichoso horario en el refrigerador leyéndolo un par de veces.

Así inicio la mañana en la casa de la familia Bakugou; buen tramo de esta Izuku se la pasó pegado al teléfono atendiendo las llamadas de sus amigos preocupados, desayuno junto a su hijo, quien una vez al terminar se puso a tomar una siesta en el sofá arropado con las cobijas. Mientras Izuku ponía música instrumental en la casa, se puso a bajar de la oficina en el segundo piso trabajo de papeleo que tenía que hacer a el comedor y en todo momento revisando que en efecto Kacchan, entre sonoras maldiciones ya hacia limpiando la sala, sacaba la basura y demás.

" _Tan problemático como siempre, sin embargo tan distinto._ " — Sonrió de manera sutil Izuku mientras prendía la televisión dejando las noticias y sin ver el programa continuo con su trabajo en silencio.

Tras algunas horas más, una vez Kacchan entro nuevamente a la casa tras pelear con podar el césped, noto a Izuku riendo en voz baja por lo que parecía comentarios de Yamikumo quien ya hacia brincando en el sofá señalando la televisión.

—¡Papá, mida, mida! — el niño gritaba señalando la pantalla con emoción. Inicialmente Katsuki no sabía como reaccionar porque en efecto aquel mocoso se dirigía a él. El revoltijo en su estómago al ser llamado así le había impedido reaccionar de manera rápida más sin embargo se acercó hasta el sofá sentándose en silencio aun lado del pequeño peliverde que miraba impaciente la televisión.

" _La mejor hazaña del mes: El premio por séptimo mes consecutivo es para:.."_ Kacchan miro la programación, repentinamente observo sorprendido la escena que era mostrado. Era el. Él en esa época, en la pantalla se le veía desde una toma en el cielo y algunas tantas cerca suyo. Con asombro observo aquel ataque que había realizado sin guantes algunos, tenía apoyadas ambas manos contra el asfalto y repentinamente un enorme camino de explosiones había recorrido toda una línea recta hasta uno grupo de lo que supuso eran villanos. Parecía que el suelo se perdía bajo sus pies y la tierra se hundía de manera desastrosa creando una gran montaña de humo.

Katsuki Bakugou, jamás había creído posible el realizar esa magnitud de explosiones y manejar su quirk de ese modo. Estaba asombrado, inclusive orgulloso, con lo que había visto, se veía como un héroe impresionante, mucho mejor de lo que se había llegado a imaginar.

"¡ _El Hero Nitro Ace!"_ Mientras sentía al pequeño de ojos carmín lanzarse a abrazarlo, apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerle en lo que veía con total admiración como su yo adulto salía de entre el humo llevando consigo a varios civiles que aparentemente no habían resultado heridos por las explosiones.

—Felicidades Kacchan, Te luciste de nuevo —Hablo Izuku desde su asiento escéptico ante la reacción de su joven marido.

—¡Eres genial papá! — En ese instante Kacchan sonreía mirando las gráficas que mostraban varios números y caras de héroes, de entre ellos deslumbro a Deku e inclusive a Todoroki en los primeros lugares justo debajo a el suyo.

 _"_ _Otro mes más en que el explosivo héroe se mantiene a la cabeza en el rating del "Heroe más admirado", los jóvenes enloquecen por nuestro temerario bombardero"._

—Nitro Ace — repitió el rubio en voz alta antes de revolverle el cabello al pequeño que aun ya hacia parado en su regazo. Extrañamente aquella admiración del que aun le costaba admitir es su hijo, le tenía rebosante de euforia — Es un nombre genial ¿No crees?.

—¡Uhm! Tan super papá— Kacchan se sintió muy estúpido cuando no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

—¿Tu quieres ser un héroe también? —Pregunto con curiosidad siendo ambos vigilados en todo momento por Deku.

—¡Si! Sede el mejor, ¡quiero fuego! como tío Todoi —Automáticamente el rubio volteo hacia el mayor en el lugar. No había dicho lo que creyó que había oído ¿No?

—Bueno, nuestro hijo admira demasiado a Todoroki — Deku rio al ver como su hijo alzaba la figura de acción de el héroe "Shoto". — Supongo que ser hijo de los dos mejores héroes le quita la emoción a nuestros actos heroicos.

—Es imposible, ningún hijo mío debe admirar a ese maldito heterocromatico de mierda.

—Papi, papá dijo malas palabas —Kacchan se sintió tan ridículo al ser señalado de tal modo incriminatorio y no solo eso, la pesada mirada que le dirigió Deku de igual modo , sorpresivamente, le incomodaba.

—Mi cielo, ve a jugar al cuarto de juegos, en un momento tu padre ira a hacerte compañía— La dulzura con la que hablo Deku no le daba buen augurio.

—Si papi— El pequeño peliverde se fue caminando a prisa por el corredor a cierta parte de la casa en la planta baja donde Katsuki no se habia tomado su tiempo para inspeccionar; aunque no se fue sin antes enseñarle la lengua al adolescente .

—¿Tienes algún problema Kacchan? Yamikumo tiene todo el derecho a admirar a quien quiera— El rubio ignoro la televisión finalmente, donde pasaban escenas de algunos héroes en sus acciones heroicas; se levantó del sofá y cruzándose de brazos encaro al pecoso.

—¿Seguro que ese niño es mío? Ese engendro no pude ser mío si admira a alguien tan patético como ese estúpido Todoroki, ¡Que repugnante! — Lo que no se había esperado era aquella furia que apareció en la cara del pecoso cuando se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

—¡Tu no sabes nada Kacchan! ¡No te permito menospreciar a mi hijo de ese modo! — Deku elevo la voz con claro tono de advertencia.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme, Inútil bastardo!. De seguro ese estúpido engendro será igual que tú, tan patético sin un Quirk. — El rubio se mofo señalando a la dirección donde se había retirado el niño. Esta vez ni siquiera le hizo caso a los molestos sentimientos que le invadían al ver como esos ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Te puedo permitir todos los insulto y agresiones que quieras hacer contra mí, pero no a mi hijo, no a ninguno de mis hijos ¡Eres cruel! Tú no eres el hombre al que amo ¡Odio tanto esto de ti! —Grito lo último el pecoso mientras las lágrimas corrían cual rio por sus mejillas. El pecoso volteo a otra dirección y avanzo casi corriendo hacia aquel pasillo por el que se había ido Yamikumo.

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy hablando contigo! ¿¡A donde mierda crees que vas!? — Katsuki le siguió con la mirada bastante enfurecido.

" _Esas agallas, esa seguridad, lo odio, ¡Lo odio! Es una jodida broma todo esto, ¡Jamás amaría a alguien tan patético!"_ — Pensó con furia el rubio creando un par de explosiones en la palma de su mano derecha a modo de advertencia.

—Acércate Kacchan y veras que tampoco me voy a contener— Y ese modo de enfrentarlo, hacía bullir la cólera en el adolescente pero no pudo avanzar, no se sintió intimidado por esa mirada que se le era dirigida. No. Fue esa manera en la que Izuku protegía su vientre la que le creaba un acibarado malestar en la boca del estómago. Izuku ni siquiera quiso mantener la pelea de miradas, el mayor rehuyó al cuarto de juegos cerrando sonoramente la puerta a sus espaldas.

El embarazado lloraba a lágrima viva mientras su hijo corría preocupado a abrazar su pierna.

Katsuki gruño con molestia pateando con frustración el sofá antes de dejarse caer sobre este llevándose las manos al rostro soltando un largo suspiro. Le enloquecía y no entendía el todo las razones.

" _Yo no quiero esta vida, yo no quiero casarme, no quiero un hijo, no quiero esta casa, no quiero a Izuku en mi vida pero porque ¿Por qué él? Ni siquiera me había planteado la idea de ser gay"_ — Katsuki destapo su rostro una vez escucho música procedente del pasillo y las estruendosas risas de aquel mocoso.

Se levantó nuevamente, quería respuestas pero no las conseguirá de Izuku, no, Katsuki se plantó delante de una de las paredes de la sala con las fotografías aparentemente familiares. Necesitaba encontrar alguna razón. Las imágenes podían ayudarle y si Deku era tal y como el suponía, lo encontraría en cosas como esas.

Paso directo al estante observando la cantidad inmensa de libros ahí y por supuesto que fue fácil identificar unos albums. Tomo los dos que estaba ahí y se volvió a sentar abriendo el primer álbum.

Sonrisas.

Era lo más notorio captado en las primeras fotografías de aquel álbum, se reconocía totalmente, tal vez un poco mayor en esas fotos, quizás dos años mayor suponía. Eran muchas capturas donde Izuku sonreía a la cámara y otras donde era el mismo Bakugou quien aunque no sonriera se notaba que era el que claramente estaba haciendo una famosa "selfie" con el pecoso. Pero en definitiva Deku era el de la sonrisa tan radiante .

" _Con una mierda me tomaría una foto con ese ner_ d"- Se quejaba mentalmente el rubio.

Abrazos.

Parecían fotos dispersas tomadas cuando menos lo esperaban o a escondidas. Se veía de espaldas pasando el brazo apenas por sobre los hombros de Deku en medio del pasillo escolar. Había unas cuantas donde estaban abrazándose de una manera claramente torpe en el salón de clases vacío.

Bufo al ver una fotografía a Kirishima señalando detrás suyo donde había una ventana y si se fijaba uno bien, a quienes señalaban era al rubio siendo abrazado por el peliverde entre la espesura de los árboles de la institución.

Había otras tantas donde se daban un abrazo con sus trajes de héroe, ambos golpeados y heridos sonriéndose de manera misteriosa.

Miradas.

A Katsuki le irritaba darse cuenta que la mayoría de las fotografías eran claramente a escondidas. Pero esta sección en particular le creaba un revuelto enorme en su estómago, la presión en su pecho, el ligero temblor en sus manos y el sofocante deseo de poder tomar aire sin ahogarse.

Las miradas que eran inmortalizadas en las fotografías eran impresionantes.

Había una fotografía donde parecía alguien se las había tomado desde lo alto de las escaleras del instituto y ellos eran enfocados más abajo. Deku tenía una mueca decaída pero esa mirada que mostraba era tan nueva para el rubio, ese brillo tan puro, esa sombra tan cálida, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados dándole un aire tan pacifico.

Le parecía que solo al ver esa fotografía, estaba viendo un momento indebido, demasiado íntimo y profundo.

Había otras mucho más incomodas porque se trataban de él, de igual modo esa mirada era extraña y la sonrisa que acompañaba el rostro de ambos le creaba un mal sabor de boca. Katsuki se observó en una imagen tomar del rostro a Izuku, parecían estar en medio de una fiesta y ambos muy ajenos a la fotografía se miraban tan intenso el uno al otro.

 _"_ _De ninguna manera_ "- Pensó Katsuki con desdén dando la vuelta a otra página.

Tomados de la mano.

En definitiva ahora en las fotos se mostraba que ambos jóvenes de tal vez unos 18 años eran conscientes de que les tomaban fotos. Los jóvenes ya hacían en la calle paseando tomados de la mano pero en esa foto Katsuki había volteado en dirección a la cámara con un claro gesto molesto.

Había otras fotos que en definitiva marcaban un gran avance en su relación, Kacchan estaba sentado con la silla en dirección opuesta al respaldo y en el salón de clases, este parecía estar hablando casualmente con Deku quien estaba sentado detrás de su pupitre pero sobre esta las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas.

Otra más donde parecía que estaban peleando en algún posible entrenamiento por sus trajes de héroes. Kacchan señalaba de manera acusadora al rostro del pecoso mientras el contrario le apuntaba al pecho del rubio. Ambos con gestos molestos, claramente gritándose pero lo atractivo de la imagen era que a pesar del conflicto ambos se sostenían con sus manos aparentemente libres.

 _"_ _¿Por qué él_? — Se cuestionaba Katsuki examinando con detenimiento el contenido del álbum.

Besos

El adolescente tuvo que apartar la mirada de las imágenes por unos segundos antes de atreverse a continuar con la investigación. Había de todo tipo de besos.

Desde ambos rozando sus narices en un gesto meloso a otros demasiado subidos de tono donde no hacían más que hacerse cuestionar a Bakugou el que clase de idiota era en unos años si dejaba que le tomaran fotografías tan seguido, inclusive era más que obvio que hasta Izuku ya era consiente igual de la cámara.

Había una foto donde kirishima y Uraraka parecían reír señalando a su costado en medio de un parque, claramente Katsuki se divisó besando el dorso de la mano del pecoso.

Otras más claras y concisas, besándose directamente en los labios, en sus mejillas o en zonas como el hombro.

Sin embargo, Bakugou no lo podía encontrar repulsivo, ¡Era imposible que sintiera eso!, no podía despreciar los sentimientos debido a que era tan inusual verse a si mismo en unos años todo sonrojado, tomando de la mano al chico que atormento en su infancia, besándole, sonriéndole de tal manera que le era desconocida, extraña y sorpresivamente cautivante.

El adolescente siguió pasando las hojas en silencio, prestando demasiada atención a todo, estaba viendo una recopilación perfecta del desarrollo de esa relación que se negaba a aceptar. De la timidez a esas fotografías con palpable más intimidad donde ellos claramente eran los que empezaban a registrar cada evento.

Se detuvo por unos instantes, había fotos de distintos ángulos de una escena en particular.

 _"_ _Parece tan real ¿Yo realmente quiero esta mierda?"_ — Katsuki se tomó su tiempo para apreciar ese momento.

Había tantas sonrisas, tantas luces y velas adornando el lugar, el mar al fondo dando un ambiente idóneo. El ambiente en si era muy profundo, a pesar de ser un evento en la noche, la tonalidad de las luces proporcionaba un aire exquisito, sensible y romántico.

Izuku vestía una sencilla polera y jeans, esté estaba de pie ocultando su rostro con una mano, con los hombros rígidos y el rostro inclinado hacia abajo. Era obvio que estaba llorando, mientras su mano libre estaba extendida hacia al frente. Delante suyo, con una rodilla en la arena estaba Katsuki, el ángulo de la foto no permitía ver su expresión pero era suficiente ver el enrojecimiento en las puntas de sus orejas para adivinarlo.

Las consiguientes fotos era la misma escena desde diferentes ángulos, los compañeros de clase de los tortolos aparecían emocionados, algunos llorando de felicidad, otros celebrando. Algunos al fondo con letreros en grande " _Will you merry me?"_ prácticamente brincando en la emoción.

—Yo tome esa foto— Esa inesperada voz y el repentino aliento a un costado del rostro del rubio le helo la sangre por unos instantes. Uno: No era la voz de Izuku, Dos: No había sentido su presencia hasta que hablo y Tres:…

—¿¡Que mierda!? — el adolescente lanzo su puño creando una explosión al tiempo que giraba solo para presenciar a un hombre heterocromatico esquivando sin dificultad alguna el ataque. El adolescente se encontró en vuelto en una y mil preguntas, cada una con más odio que la otra. — ¡Tu!

—Oh, es raro verte así de nuevo Bakugou— Esa extraña familiaridad y la sutil sonrisa ajena le ponían los pelos en punta a el de ojos carmín. Todoroki no había cambiado mucho, si en definitiva tenia facciones más maduras, tenía más altura y su cuerpo más desarrollado, su cabello era más corto sin ser exagerado pero visiblemente menos manejable casi descuidado; aunque lo que más impresionaba, era ese aire más ameno, amable y hasta amigable. —Asi que… Izuku-kun no está aquí , ni el pequeño Yamikumo …— puntualizo en voz alta mirando alrededor antes de señalar al joven con más seriedad a una a la que Katsuki estaba muy familiarizado — ¿Enserio? ¿Peleaste con un embarazado?

—¡Cállate maldito fenómeno! En primera ¿¡Como mierda entraste y que haces aquí!? — Grito indignado el adolescente creando innumerables pequeñas explosiones en advertencia.

—Vengo a ver que no hagas estupideces y a llevarte a otro lado, sabía que serias un problema cuando me avisaron de este … incidente. — Comento bastante relajado sin apartar su vista del joven.

—¿¡Que estas tratando de decir, cabron!? — Tras el grito se escucharon paso en el pasillo provocando que los hombres en la sala voltearan a ver a Izuku cargando a su pequeño hijo en brazos, el pecoso bajo con cuidado a su hijo permitiéndole salir corriendo.

—¡Tio Todoi! — El niño chillo corriendo a los pies del de dos quirks causando una mueca de disgusto de Katsuki y una de preocupación por parte de el peliverde mayor.

De un momento a otro, el joven Bakugou se sintió ignorado.

—Shoto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone hoy le toca a Tsuyu en venir a hacer guardia— Exclamo el pecoso sin poder evitar sonreír acercándose a su amigo saludándole con un beso en la mejilla.

—Ayer se creó un caos por la noticia y tuvimos que reunirnos sin tu presencia, discutimos algunos puntos y se decidió que me llevare a tu no-aun-esposo revoltoso por tu bien, lo traeré de vuelta para descansar solo si coopera. — Explicó Todoroki mientras cargaba al hijo de su amigo alzándolo un tanto en brazos a modo de divertirlo y llenando la estancia de risas infantiles.

 _"_ _¿Por qué deja que cargue al mocoso como si fuera suyo?"_

 _"_ _¿Porque el mocoso ´admira´ tanto a ese pendejo heterocromatico?"_

—¿Qué? Creo es demasiado imprudente, Kacchan estará mejor bajo mi supervisión podría ponerle nervioso tanto cambio ¿No han pesado en las consecuencias de que conozca tanto? — Izuku murmuro desconcertado.

—Son detalles, me hare cargo de eso tu estate tranquilo, ahora la prioridad son ustedes — Todoroki poso una de sus manos en el vientre del pecoso para enfatizar sus palabras antes de sonreírle de manera cálida dándole un gesto reconfortante con el dorso de su mano en la mejilla del pecoso — Por eso fue esta decisión; lo mantendremos ocupado hasta que solucionemos el problema y podamos enviarlo a la época que pertenece.

 _"_ _¿Por qué se deja tocar por ese bastardo?"_

—Agradezco tanta preocupación pero hay muchas cosas que le costara asimilar de golpe, ya está muy susceptible. Y yo en realidad estaré más tranquilo al tenerlo cerca.

"¿! _Porque Deku le sonríe de ese modo!?"_

—Mira, tu esposo me pidió cuidarte si algo le pasaba y eso voy a hacer, por tu salud debemos alejar de ti todo estrés posible y tener a esté problema extra no te será de ayuda.

"¿ _Qué es esa mirada que se están dando?"_

—¿Con que es eso? — Escupió con desdén el adolescente, mirando de manera repulsiva al pequeño niño y al hombre que le cargaba — Solo esperaste para librarte del compromiso y vas como puta tras este— Señalo de manera molesta a Shoto para luego dirigir con disgusto su atención al pecoso.

—¿Crees que soy idiota acaso? ¿¡Me vez la cara de pendejo!?

—Hey, cuida ese tono Bakugou— Intervino de inmediato el hombre de cabello bicolor con claro tono de advertencia.

—Tú no te metas en esto bastardo, esto es entre este infiel de mierda y yo, son repugnantes, ni siquiera pueden disimular ni un poco la basura que traen, no me equivocaba, eres todo una ramera.

—Shoto, espera… — el pecoso apoyo su mano en el pecho de su amigo impidiéndole avanzar contra el adolescente que estaba hecho una furia. Por su parte Todoroki como pudo apoyo al niño contra su pecho tapando su vista y al equilibrarlo con uno de sus brazos, uso su mano libre intentando tapar los oídos del Yamikumo.

—Toda esa mierda de matrimonio ni siquiera te importa ¿eh? Me preguntaba que tanto podría haber visto en un nerd bastardo, debo estar muy ciego y sentir algo por ti como para no notar la verdad de todo esto — Siguió hablando desafiando con la mirada al pecoso quien se acercaba más y más sin aparente arrepentimiento

 _"_ _Los matare, nadie me ve la cara"_ — Pensaba cegado a sus conflictivas emociones.

—¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Qué me creyera cada estupidez que despotricabas a mí? ¿Hacer que te creyera y me fuera con quien sea para que anduvieras de zorra abriéndole las piernas a ese bastardo? — El tono de su voz iba en incremento, ya a esas alturas estaba furico, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas dispuesto a explotar todo en el lugar —Esa mierdecilla ni siquiera es mi hijo .

Ardor. Sorpresa. Confusión.

Todo quedo en silencio tras el sonido seco de un golpe.

Izuku Bakugou temblaba notablemente en donde estaba parado con el brazo extendió y su mano de igual modo; el joven adulto lloraba en voz alta pero sin embargo la cólera que surcaban sus ojos era inaudito. A unos pasos delante suyos el rubio ya hacia tambaleante buscando equilibrio con el rostro ladeado.

Le había dado una bofetada. Deku le había dado una bofetada.

Pero vaya golpe que había recibido, había sido pura fuerza a última instancia que lograron hacer que Katsuki no callera por el impacto. Le dolía, a el rubio aquel golpe le había dolido más de lo que admitiría, el sabor metálico en su boca le ponía de malas pero el shock era aún mayor. Aunque no era el único, Todoroki Shoto literalmente estaba con la boca abierta del asombro.

—No vuelvas... — La voz rota pero decidida de pecoso cohibió toda queja adyacente. Katsuki giro el rostro lentamente hallándose inesperadamente sin algo que decir. — No vuelvas a esta casa. — Se limpió las lágrimas con un claro estremecimiento de sus manos, después de todo igual había contenido su frustración sin dañar al contrario.

—….— Kacchan se enderezo sumergido en la repentina sensación de ser un idiota.

—No quiero verte por aquí hasta que reflexiones. Por favor llévatelo Todoroki, necesito estar lejos de lo toxico por un tiempo, necesito estar lejos de él.

.

..

...

* * *

NA: Listo el capítulo 4! Escena melosa, celos desmedidos y patitas para la calle XD

Siento que fueron demasiadas emociones en un solo capitulo así que espero no haber ocasionado un caos.

" _Nitro Ace":_ Use este como nombre de héroe debido a ciertas referencias que he leído en debates, roles y fanfics. Lo usan mucho asociándolo a Katsuki aunque debo admitir que lidie mucho en poner este o el nombre prototipo de héroe que le habían puesto en los primeros bocetos a nuestro Bakugou.

Bueno creo no tengo otra aclaración que dar, gracias por los comentarios y esas lectoras frecuentes que me inspiran muchísimo con sus opiniones. He tomado la sugerencia de una lectora para un capitulo posterior ¡Estoy emocionada a que lean ese capitulo!.

Sin más que decir me despido, no olviden dejar sus opiniones~

PD:¿Sabremos más de la pedida de mano? ¿Katsuki se enterara de más cosas en el futuro? ¿Izuku se contuvo al golpear a Kacchan? ¿Apareceran otros personajes del futuro? No sé, estas y más preguntas para meditar.

PD2: Es hermoso ver gente nueva que inicia en el fandom y le gusta el rumbo del fic. Gracias a tod s por leer.

¡Besos!.


	5. El rival del símbolo de la paz

¡Hola a todos!, He aquí el siguiente capitulo, un día tarde pero bueno recién salido del horno para ustedes. Y más largo de lo previsto.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El rival del símbolo de la paz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

All Might suspiro resignado escuchando todo lo que Bakugou le contaba, con una voz de lo más neutral sin aunar muy al fondo en todo el tema, fue conciso, directo y con una clara frialdad a los temas delicados, no titubeaba y todo en una inusual voz baja. Yagi Toshinori observaba con nostalgia y orgullo lo maduro que era, que llegaría a ser su explosivo alumno.

—Joven Bakugou, en verdad agradezco tus palabras sin embargo no entiendo la razón por la que me has dicho todo esto en privado y no de conocimiento público.

—A los demás héroes solo les advertí de ciertas catástrofes que deben retrasar a que ocurran lo más que puedan, les di ciertos consejos de enseñanza para evitar un par problemas que fueron demasiado complejos de resolver, les pedí detener ciertos conflictos y no involucrarse en otros; es posible que no sirva de mucho sin embargo aun así es mi deber ver por la seguridad de los demás. — Yagi Toshinori sonrió bastante orgulloso de las palabras del joven héroe del futuro — Y esto que he venido a contarle es algo más… personal.

—Haz aunado muchos temas del joven Midoriya, del avance de tus compañeros, mencionaste nombres que no conozco y sucesos cotidianos que suenan muy importantes— El tono que el ex héroe uso hizo asentir a Katsuki de manera lenta al ver la comprensión reflejada en esos iris azules en un mar negro. — Tengo la curiosidad de saber ¿Cuándo?.

—Y sabe que eso no lo voy a responder All might, las cosas tomaran el rumbo que debe ser — Respondió con tranquilidad— Sé que no está bien contarle y la verdad no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por alguien importante para mí que llego a decirme un día lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que estuviera usted ahí para verle crecer. No puedo salvarlo de su salud pero al menos puedo asegurarle que todos estamos bien, Izuku lo está llevando bien. — Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de sonreír de manera relajada y confiada — Sé que no dirá nada para alterar el curso de las cosas, no está en su naturaleza después de todo.

—Hay tanto que debo pensar y que me gustaría decir pero creo solo hay dos cosas importantes que rescatar — Toshinori apoyo su mano en el hombro del rubio dándole un ligero apretón — Sabia que ustedes iban a poder solucionar sus problemas, se ve que rebosa de fortaleza y aun les falta crecer más por eso quiero que le mandes un mensaje al joven Midoriya por mi — Katsuki asintió con confidencia— Dile que estoy muy orgulloso de él y que no importa donde este, yo siempre velare por él.

* * *

—¿Qué es todo esto que ocultas? — Pregunto Tsyu durante el almuerzo ocasionando que todas las miradas de los que estaban sentados en esa mesa se posaran en Deku.

—Haz estado muy raro, es por este Bakugou ¿No es así? —Se apresuró a cuestionar Todoroki con un inusual tono mordaz.

—No me sorprendería que fuera por él. Mírenlo está ahí comiendo con sus amigos y algunos profesores como si nada, lo he visto reír es espeluznante —El tono de Ochako en un inicio era sorpresivo hasta volverse gradualmente oscuro.

—De hecho se están acercando personas de otros grupos a unirse a él, miren— Y así lo hicieron, los cuatro adolescentes voltearon en dirección a la mesa donde provenían las risas. Era sorprendente ver a Aizawa sentado junto a Present Mic y otros estudiantes de distintas clases rodeando a Katsuki. Había chicos de la clase B , chicos a punto de graduarse y todos parecían disfrutar de una broma de Kirishima, quien estaba parado en una de las sillas.

—Jamás creí decir esto pero atrae a la gente—Comento Tsuyu, mientras los jóvenes veían a Katsuki sonreír entre el cúmulo de personas que le rodeaban.

—Sigo creyendo que es el mismo imbécil—Dijo con simpleza Todoroki volviendo a centrarse en su comida.

—No lo creo, él es tan … diferente — Dijo Izuku en voz baja desviando la mirada una vez Bakugou volteo a ver a su dirección. Izuku tenía un mal sabor en la boca cada que veía rodeado de personas al rubio del futuro.

—Así que si es por él por el que estas tan intranquilo últimamente ¿Te hizo algo? —Ante la pregunta de Iida tres pares de ojos acosaron al joven pecoso que no hizo más que hundirse en su asiento.

—No…—Aunque mentalmente el pecoso gritaba que él, Katsuki había hecho tantas cosas raras que lo tenían confundido. Inquieto e inclusive molesto.

Al término de la hora de descanso , Izuku se levantó dejando su charola con la del resto antes de salir junto a sus amigos de la cafetería, el pecoso de mala manera volteaba a ver como Bakugou gritaba por la atención de los alumnos del grupo 1-B. Aun le sorprendía ver como estos habían agarrado cierta afición por Katsuki como su maestro.

" _Por dios que si Kacchan estuviera aquí se daría cuenta de lo molesto que es que le rodeen tantos alumnos"_

—Pareces enojado— Midoriya brinco ligeramente comenzando a negar y a tartamudear con torpeza ante la repentina cercanía de Todoroki a su lado.

—¿Y-yo? …no, no sé, para… nada ¡Nada! — soltó una risa nerviosa el de ojos esmeraldas. Sin embargo sin creerle mucho al respecto Todoroki permaneció en silencio caminando a escasos centímetros del pecoso, invadiendo su espacio personal sin incomodar realmente a el contrario.

Midoriya se sentía confundido. En el transcurso de las clases sus amigos más cercanos eran demasiado atentos, sobre todo Shoto. El joven héroe heterocromatico se hallaba demasiado aprensivo, buscando comprobar el bienestar de su amigo. O al menos eso parecía. En realidad era que la llegada de este Katsuki del futuro tenia preocupado a Iida, Ochako estaba muy desconfiada, Tsuyu escéptica y Shoto turbado. Y eso era lo peor de todo debido a que los demás alumnos no parecían realmente muy consternado, talvez solo curiosos y emocionados pero nadie con emociones tan negativas como los amigos de Midoriya.

Tenían en todo momento a la mira al pecoso como también al héroe explosivo, todo el día se aseguraron de que no cruzaran caminos, los mantuvieron lo más lejos posible. Claro que el ser evitado era algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta Bakugou.

—Así que mañana tendrán que venir a las 5 de la mañana a tomar el autobús y viajar a la zona de entrenamiento para el fin de semana. Hemos revisado el plan de entrenamiento de Bakugou y ha sido aprobado, viajare con ustedes para ayudar en el programa ya establecido. Dos días de arduo entrenamiento para después ajustarlo durante sus rubros académicos. — El anuncio tenia más que nada emocionados a los jóvenes aunque igual un tanto desilusionado de no tener su fin de semana para descansar. Tras un par de preguntas de los alumnos donde Aizawa no respondió concretamente las dudas les permitió regresar a sus casas a alistar todo para el viaje.

Midoriya caminaba con emoción sosteniendo las correas de su mochila a nivel de su pecho en lo que andaba rumbo al exterior del instituto. Uraraka exclamaba a su lado sus altas expectativas en el entrenamiento, Iida admitía su preocupación por un plan de entrenamiento tan repentino y Todoroki… bueno él había detenido la conversación de golpe frenando a Midoriya al posar su brazo extendido delante de él.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? — Aquel tono despectivo del hijo de Endeavor había hecho que el ojiverde alzara el rostro lejos de sus cavilaciones encontrándose con la curiosa escena de Katsuki apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de salida del instituto con un aire relajado cruzado de brazos delante de su pecho mientras enfrente suyo ya hacían sus amigos riendo a su alrededor.

—Bueno, tal vez regresara a su casa como todos nosotros—Comento Izuku sonriendo animado muy ajeno a la inconformidad de sus amigos.

—No veo porque, es del futuro, no tiene nada que hacer aquí en cualquier caso ¿No es eso peligroso? Afectaría el curso de las cosas ¿No? — Cuestiono Ochako en voz baja. Los cuatro amigos repentinamente guardaron silencio, tensos, expectantes y uno de ellos cabizbajo, cruzaron la puerta de salida. Sin que ninguno de ellos dirigiera su mirada al grupo de amigos que ya parecían estar despidiéndose.

—Hey, nerd bastardo— Aquella voz de ese inquietante tono varonil hizo a los cuatro adolescente detenerse de modo estático antes de girar todos lentamente hacia la procedencia de la voz.

—¿Sí? ¿Kacchan? — La voz del peliverde fue baja sin rozar al susurro. Detrás de aquel rubio que se acercaba en un andar relajado con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta ya hacían Kirishima y Sero despidiéndose con un ademan de la mano en dirección a ellos. —Eres tan lento, vamos regresemos— Exclamo chasqueando la lengua con un aire irritado comenzando a avanzar adelantándose a los cuatro jóvenes que miraban con sorpresa aquel intercambio de palabras.

"¿ _Me está pidiendo regresar juntos? ¿¡Juntos!? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que paso? ¿Cuándo teníamos 7 años? ¿Tal vez 10?"_

—¿Q-qué? —Izuku tartamudeo sorprendido, sus mejilla se tiñeron levemente de rosa y una amplia sonrisa surco su rostro en cuestión de segundos— ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! Digo si, ¡si Kacchan! — Se animó a responder de manera atropellada. Muy a pesar de la acción inesperada el joven peliverde no podía ocultar su entusiasmo.

—Espera— Todoroki aun intentaba detener al pecoso de su amigo impidiéndole apartarse de su lado — habíamos quedado que regresaríamos juntos y luego viene este Bakugou del futuro y con una simple palabra te hace cambiar de opinión ¿No crees que es un tanto sospechoso este repentino buen trato?

—Es cierto, francamente dudo mucho que eso de ser amigos sea cierto, tan solo antes del cambio Bakugou te había golpeado en los pacillos solo porque estabas en su camino, no estoy para nada de acuerdo en esto. —Uraraka reprocho mientras el adulto sonreía de medio lado alzando una ceja con ese aspecto tan burlón, estando expectante.

—Acepto los cambios pero sin embargo este es demasiado complejo, igual tengo mis dudas al respecto— Intervino Iida uniéndose a la conversación.

—Es solo Kacchan— Las palabras fluyeron sin esfuerzo de los labios cerezos; tal vez era esa intensa mirada que le dedicaba el rubio o posiblemente las quejas de sus amigos …no sabía explicarlo simplemente se sintió impulsado hacia enfrente, atraído por aquel hombre. — No se preocupen — Midoriya aparto amablemente pero con fuerza, el brazo de Todoroki haciéndole a un lado. Apreciaba la preocupación pero justo en esos instantes no la deseaba. — Los veo mañana.

El pecoso tomo una bocanada de aire tomando valentía yendo hacia adelante en un andar seguro.

—Lo siento, ya podemos irnos— Se apresuró a decir el adolescente con nerviosismo. El rubio chasqueo la lengua avanzando sin dedicarle una mirada más, alzo la mano y hablo.

—Rómpanse una pierna en el camino, idiotas— Hablo en voz alta siguiendo el camino a su casa junto al pecoso, ignorando el hecho que este se hallaba boquiabierto.

" _Eso… acaso eso fue… ¿Kacchan se despidió?"_

El silencio les rodeo.

Midoriya jugaba con el borde de el saco de su uniforme con nerviosismo caminando a una considerable distancia detrás del rubio. No sabía que decir, en el momento que sintió un contacto contra su nuca alzó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Katsuki cubierta por unos lentes oscuros con la palma de su mano peligrosamente sobre su nuca.

—Deja de ser un maldito cobarde y camina a mi lado nerd, no te voy a explotar la cara — Hablo con marcada irritación soltando al pecoso antes de girar y continuar con su andar.

Izuku solo se mantuvo parado en su lugar unos instantes tragando con dificultad antes de nuevamente correr para alcanzar al contrario. El pecoso se sentía tan raro al poder caminar junto al rubio sin aparente problema, estando así a la par incluso el silencio ya no parecía tan incómodo era de cierto modo agradable y tranquilo.

—Uhm… así que, ¿Igual regresas a tu casa?

—Solo iré unos minutos, del instituto les llamaron para explicar el incidente, iré a ver a mis viejos para que vean que es cierto y que todo estará bien — Se pasó una de sus manos por el cuello con claro fastidio. — Solo será eso, quedarme más tiempo será un puto problema, la vieja bruja fácilmente podría sacarme toda información de mierda posible en cuestión de minutos y ya sabes; no estoy para tanta mierda..

—Who, eres todo un héroe Kacchan, ahora en el entrenamiento tomare tantas notas como sean posibles, de seguro cuando regreses del futuro vas a querer leer todos los avances que recaude de ti—Se animó el peco ante la idea de hacer aquella buena acción.

—Joder, no hagas semejante pendejada Deku, es muy seguro que si lo intentas, voy a patearte a la mierda— Gruño el de ojos carmín con una sonrisa ladina en una mueca bastante divertida, sin embargo Izuku no lo vio.

—¡Eh! Es cierto — Negó constantemente ante la posible idea de provocar la ira de su viejo amigo, lo que menos quería eran peleas innecesarias. Al menos su alivio actual era que por lo menos ese Bakugou tenía un temperamento más controlado y no le estaba queriendo hacer explotar a cada instante.

—Sin embargo, a un héroe lo caracteriza meterse donde no le llaman — Midoriya contemplaba con gran asombro a su acompañante, la burbujeante admiración comenzaba nuevamente a deslumbrar en su mirada.

—Haz de ser muy popular si dices estas cosas ¿No?

—No quiero ser pretencioso pero te falta mi malito sarcasmo para rivalizar contra mi popularidad, nerd bastardo—Comento con claro orgullo el rubio.

Midoriya comenzaba a cuestionar cuando seria el dia que viera semejantes avances en su amigo porque actualmente parecía estar estancado en ciertas cosas que le impedían mejorar tanto como sabía que antes lo hacia.

—Deja de estar murmurando mierdas, idiota— El lúgubre tono que uso Bakugou al hablar causo un estremecimiento en el menor. — Los mejores héroes cuentan la misma historia cuando preguntan que los impulso hacia adelante, soy consciente que tú ya lo haz experimentado, nerd —bufo más que nada en reconocimiento, sin nada de malicia o queja— Pero cuando sea mi turno, tendrás que esforzarte más porque mi crecimiento se desatara también.

—Suena… como a un reto—Susurro Deku alzando la mirada con un tanto de más seriedad, ambas miradas se cruzaron y una risa satisfecha surco de los labios del viajero en el tiempo.

—Lo es cabron, más te vale no volverte un maldito estorbo para ese entonces.

"¿ _Me esta… animando a superarlo?"_ —Izuku pensó claramente animado.

—Como sea, ojala te rompas una pierna en el camino, no llegues tarde mañana o te dejamos a la mierda fuera de entrenamiento, inútil bastardo— Midoriya dio un brinco ligeramente sorprendido asintiendo con fervor .

—¡Uhm! ¡Seré puntual Kacchan! Buenas noches para ti también — Deku no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro débil mientras su diestra se posaba inconscientemente en su propio pecho a la altura de su corazón en aquel momento que el rubio le dedico una frívola mirada antes de desviar su caminata en dirección contraria a la que iría el pecoso pero con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Creo que mi corazón va a estallar"_

* * *

4:40 am

Izuku llego trotando con una inusual energía aquel día, aún muy a pesar de no haber podido dormir bien aquella noche. Pero para su sorpresa no era el primero en llegar, había ya varios alumnos subiendo sus cosas en el autobús escolar. Muy para su sorpresa y decepción parecía no ser el único emocionado con el nuevo entrenamiento.

—Deku-kun, buenos días

—¿¡Ah!? ¿Que te paso? —Exclamo el pecoso deteniendo su avance hacia el autobús donde ya hacia Aizawa pidiendo a los alumnos subir al autobús a tomar asiento. No muy lejos el héroe "Blood King" organizaba a sus alumnos de la clase B para subir de igual modo a su autobús.

—Estuve muy emocionada que no pude dormir— La joven sonreía con marcadas ojeras acompañada con su semblante cansado. Izuku correspondió de igual modo sonriendo con cierta torpeza.

—¡Lo se! Tampoco he podido descansar muy bien— ambo de aquel modo entre cuchicheos en voz baja subieron al autobús sentándose juntos. Poco a poco el autobús fue llenado por los alumnos.

Al final subió Aizawa acompañado de Bakugou, este último tomo asiento hasta el inicio del autobús queriendo estar alejado de todo escándalo de los adolescentes. Muy para pesar de Izuku le vio irse en ese lugar todo el camino sin hacer ruido alguno.

El viaje duro hora y media. Llegando a un campamento con un simulador perteneciente al ministerio de héroes.

El lugar era magnifico, una larga extensión de árboles en lo que parecía ser en medio de la nada, rodeado de estos ya hacia una enorme copa. Una zona de entrenamiento en forma de domo.

Claro que los estudiantes no pudieron explorarlo , no hasta que cumplieran lo programado en su horario. Los jóvenes iniciaron con acomodarse en la cabaña asignada, para después tomar una merecida merienda y cambiarse a sus trajes de entrenamiento. Cuando el grupo A salió tras el aviso de su profesor Eraserhead siguiéndole hasta el dichoso domo de entrenamiento se encontraron en este a los alumnos del grupo B. Quienes ya estaban organizados alejándose a su sección de entrenamiento.

El domo era muy similar al lugar donde habían tenido su primera batalla de prueba. Más bien la parte del grupo A, lo era. El sitio era la perfecta replica de una ciudad, edificios, casas incluso había maniquís.

—¡Who! —Midoriya exclamo junto a la gran mayoría de los compañeros de su grupo.

—¡Esto es impresionante! —Ochako musito observando alrededor.

—Vi un mapa en los pasillos que nos dirigían hasta el centro del domo, al parecer hay tres escenarios más apartados de este como aquel lugar donde tuvimos nuestro ensayo de rescate— Tsuyu hablo soltando su habitual mote tras su frase.

—Y Bakugou como siempre haciéndole de vago por haya— Denki hablo entre los alumnos señalando un par de edificios enfrente suyo, justo en la línea donde estos empezaban apartados de esa explanada vacía de concreto.

—Tal vez solo está examinando el lugar, eso sería muy varonil— Kirishima intervino de inmediato señalando a la misma dirección donde se veía a la distancia el héroe explosivo ya hacer parado en el techo de uno de los edificios.

—¡Guarden silencio y acérquense! —Aizawa inicio atrayendo la atención de sus alumnos— Para iniciar está programada una batalla de prueba entre villanos y héroes, se les dividirá de manera justa para determinar y dar un avance a sus reflejos como también a su trabajo en equipo. El mejor en la prueba se le otorgara un "bonus" para su siguiente actividad; asi que iniciamos— El héroe profesional saco una hoja arrugada de su pantalón abriendo la boca justo para hablar .

El sonido de una explosión, seguido de un considerable temblor por lo que parecía ser el impacto hizo que todos los ojos de los presentes se dirigieran a la enorme cortina de humo que se alzaba en lo alto del resto de los edificios.

—Lo primero que le dicen de no hacer explotar el lugar y es lo primero que hace—Murmura Eraserhead entre dientes negando notablemente. — Como sea, primer grupo estará formado por: Yuuga Aoyama, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mashirao Ojiro, Kouji Kouda, Izuku Midoriya, Mezo Shoji, Eijirou Kirishima y Mineta Minoru. Vayan formando su grupo a mi derecha — Comento el azabache volviendo a bajar su vista a la lista.

—Grupo dos formado por: Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Tenya Iida, Todoroki shoto, Rikidou Satou, Kyouka Jirou, Fumikage Tokoyami y Tooru Hagakure— Guardo nuevamente la hoja en su pantalón mirando a los tres alumnos sobrantes que le miraban expectantes — Y ustedes tres quédense donde están, tendrán una distinta participación en esta actividad.

Precisamente en ese instante el héroe explosivo llevaba caminando en un andar relajado sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos mirando a los dos equipos antes de recibir una mirada y afirmación de su antiguo mentor.

—¡Bien hijos de puta es hora de empezar!

—¡Si! —Se escucharon varias exclamaciones afirmativas por parte de los adolescentes.

—¡Tu! Cara de ángel ve y corre a tocar todo maldito escombro del edificio que acabo de derrumbar, ¡Rápido! — Uraraka solo hizo una ligera mueca antes de correr a donde le habían indicado.

—¡Capitanes de equipo! La perra crea objetos y pendejo heterocromatico, un paso al frente cabrones— Tras la orden de Bakugou, Momo y Shoto avanzaron lo suficiente para atrapar el pañuelo que se les era lanzado— átense la maldita cosa al brazo, ustedes dos serán los únicos que no tienen permitido en usar su quirk, serán el corazón y la mente de su equipo, me importa una mierda si no están de acuerdo, su función es hacer una estrategia de victoria y no dejarse quitar la banda o su equipo pierde. ¿Entendieron?

—¡Si! — Grito la ahora capitana del equipo uno.

—Claro.

—Equipo 1— Bakugou señalo a la joven con el quirk de creación — Villanos y equipo dos — Señalo al de dos quirks — Heroes y ¿Porque? Porque yo lo digo, hijos de puta. — Tras su anuncio miro a ambos equipos con aparente tranquilidad, ya les dijeron cuales son los objetivos de esta prueba ahora sus reglas: si le quitan la banda a su capitán automáticamente pierden, quien más descalificados tenga pierde, si uno de los capitanes hacen uso de su quirk por supuesto que pierde su equipo, si se caen de la altura están descalificados, no pueden dar golpes bajos ni matar a su contrincante, lamentablemente.

—¿Caerse de la altura? —La pregunta fue hecha en voz alta por Tenya quien alzaba la mano con un semblante confundido.

—Así es imbécil, su pelea será en el aire — Bakugou sonrió señalando el cielo. — Todos subirán a los escombros que la perra de su compañera hará flotar, así que es válido empujar a la mierda a sus contrincantes, el estúpido de celofán y Eraserhead les atraparan antes de matarse con la caída.

—¿Qué se supone que haré yo? — Cuestiono Denki confundido.

—Tu harás equipo conmigo — La sonrisa maqueavelica que se extendió por los labios de Katsuki hizo a más de uno temblar— Todos son "amigos" así que intentaran no hacerse mucho daño, pues por eso tu y yo intervendremos, nuestro objetivo es derribarlos desde la distancia. Tómenlo como posibles contratiempos climáticos que les afectaran.

—Es una locura— Susurro Deku mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

—De seguro van a estar haciéndonos el ejerció imposible ¿No crees Midoriya? Después de todo tu y yo estamos en el mismo equipo, el mejor amigo y al que no soporta ver ni en pintura ¿no? ¡Sera todo un reto! — Exclamo emocionado Kirishima.

—Eso… no es muy alentador — Expreso en un suspiro tembloroso Izuku.

—Oh vamos, será divertido.

—Bien ¿Qué esperan inútiles? ¡Suban a los escombros ahora! —Grito la orden Bakugou, de este modo los jóvenes corrieron hacia los trozos de escombros algunos lo suficientemente grandes para que cupiera una persona y otros para mantener a tres.

Katsuki se acercó a la joven con el quirk de gravedad para indicarle su función.

—Haces flotar los escombros y los mantienes en constante movimiento, inicia solo con los que están usados por tus malditos compañeros más unos extras para que puedan moverse de lugar, a mi señal iras levantando más y más peso.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Intentas que los lastime acaso? — Exclamo desconcertada Uraraka.

— Esta en ti en que los idiotas no sufran grandes heridas por si no eres capaz de soportar el peso. —Exclamo con marcada indiferencia al hablar Bakugou— Empieza, hazlos flotar sobre la explanada libre, más te vale que a una buena altura.

La joven apretó los labios y frunció el ceño en una clara mueca torturada, mientras el héroe tomaba pequeños escombros entre sus manos la joven le dedico una ligera mirada a sus amigos antes de asentir tomando una larga bocanada de aire y alzar sus manos juntando sus dedos.

Pronto los alumnos comenzaron a flotar en un movimiento desigual .

—¡Y el entrenamiento comienza ahora! — Justo tras estas palabra Izuku ya hacia buscando equilibrio en la piedra que había elegido, él miraba en busca de sus compañeros de equipo quienes ya hacían dispersos flotando en distintas direcciones. Tras el aviso todos comenzaron a moverse buscando acercarse a los capitanes del equipo contrario. —Bien estúpido Kimminari, comienza a derribarlos— Bakugou tomo entre sus dedos una pequeña piedra antes de lanzarla con fuerza al aire, con ayuda de su quirk esta tras una explosión impacto contra un pequeño borde de la placa de concreto donde ya hacia parado Tokoyami.

Izuku brincaba entre los escombros lanzándose a su primera contrincante Toru. Deku no creía conveniente usar su quirk aun aunque fuera en un 5%, podía derribar a varios de ese modo sin quererlo y entre ellos a sus compañeros de equipo por lo que había optado en usar la fuerza de sus contrincantes para derribarlos. Después de todo mientras pudiera derribar a quienes fueran más capaces de empujarlos en la caída libre, sería menos problemático.

Optó por lanzarse a chocar directamente contra el cuerpo de la joven.

—¡Atacar de ese modo no es nada heroico!— una voz sobre ellos distrajo a Izuku lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad a la chica invisible a moverse en otra dirección . Midoriya a penas logró esquivar aquel líquido que se le había lanzado trastabillando en la próxima roca a la que se logró subir. Desde la altura Mina lanzaba chorros de ácido a cualquier oponente cerca suyo .

—Intento ser lo más villano posible— Exclamo en voz alta el peliverde.

El sonido de la primera explosión cerca hizo a la gran mayoría desviar la mirada en el lugar donde había estado Mineta parado y ahora caía .

—Cielos...— Izuku alcanzó a distinguir a Hanta atrapar a Mineta antes de comenzar a alejarse a cambiar de lugar debido a la proximidad de los choques de rayos contra los escombros que flotaban — Esto es muy problemático.— musitó brincando entre los escombros hasta usar un pequeño porcentaje de quirk pateando en dirección a Mina.

Desafortunadamente los reflejos de la joven eran de los mejores de la clase, la chica había escapado justo a tiempo tomando distancia.

—¡Villanos! Tengo un plan— no muy lejos Momo comenzó a tomar el papel de capitana. Empezando a dictar órdenes cada que el mismo movimiento de las rocas les permitía acercarse a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Midoriya déjala ir, tienes que derribarlos cuando las rocas se aglomeren en esa dirección — señaló hacia su izquierda— así caerán muy pocos de nuestro equipo.

Izuku fruncía el ceño viendo aquella dirección, podía hacerlo pero también podía lastimar a sus compañeros con semejante acción y no consideraba que fuera lo correcto.

—De acuerdo— Asintió dispuesto a seguir el plan.

—Aoyama ¡ahora!— aquel rubio haciendo una pose exagerada comenzó a disparar aquel rayo saliente de su ombligo en dirección de Tokoyami para hacerlo retroceder empujándole contra Tenya quienes habían estado muy próximos a Momo.

Afortunadamente los disparos constantes de Kiminari facilitaban la oportunidad de poder derribarlos pero las explosiones les hacían retroceder y reaccionar más rápido para no caer. Bakugou no se detenía en dar golpes directos.

El combate se volvió más y más complicado por decirlo menos, luchaban por derribar a los oponentes, luchaban por proteger a sus capitanes que solo podían usar fuerza física, luchaban contra los ataques externos para no dejarse derribar y sobre todo, tenían que encontrar un modo de moverse entre los dispersos movimientos de su campo de batalla; a cada cierto tiempo el concreto flotaba a la deriva, otras se mantenía estático y en esos instantes se movían con velocidad sin un rumbo fijo.

Justo cuando Izuku vio la oportunidad de atacar con un 5% Detroit smash, la gravedad en los escombros que eran su campo de batalla cambio abruptamente.

Izuku no podía mantener el equilibrio ante la nueva velocidad que tomaban los escombros. Había tenido que agacharse para poder sostenerse de igual modo con sus manos, giraban con rapidez, se movían sin alguna secuencia de arriba abajo, un total descontrol.

A lo lejos veía a Todoroki sostenerse de Iida quien usaba sus propulsores para ir contra la corriente procurando mantener el equilibrio .

—¡Ah!— El grito de Momo fue acompañado con el de otros alumnos. Cierto grupo de residuos de roca comenzaban a caer sin control aparente, Yaoyorozu no era la única cayendo.

En un impulso sin pensarlo mucho Izuku se lanzó de igual modo extendiendo su mano intentando alcanzar a Momo activando el One for all full cowl pudiendo así agarrar gran velocidad a su compañera de equipo.

—¡Midoriya! —Escuchaba el grito de Kirishima no muy lejos.

Justo en aquel instante logro tomar de la mano a Yaoyorozu y girando sus cuerpos en el aire usando su quirk la lanzo con fuerza

—¡Shoji! —Izuku grito en advertencia para llamar la atención de su compañero quien atrapo en el aire a Momo.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que se sintió ser envuelto por unas fibras en torno a su pecho, cuando bajo la vista busco la breve mirada que le dedicaba Bakugou antes de que este se lanzara hacia adelante fuera de su vista.

El pecoso fue bajado al suelo con cuidado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de dar las gracias antes de ver a Hanta correr en la misma dirección que Katsuki. Prestando más atención a la situación fue cuando se dio cuenta como los dos héroes y Sero se lanzaban a atrapar a los estudiantes.

Uraraka estaba tendida en el suelo aparentemente incapaz de moverse.

—Su límite de peso— Murmuro Izuku, examino que estuviera lo suficientemente a salvo antes de ir hacia adelante a ayudar en el rescate.

* * *

—Son un completo desastre, patéticos y siguen demasiado escuálidos— Tras el primer entrenamiento y una mirada de total decepción por parte de Bakugou, este se había ido a ponerles un entrenamiento a la clase B, mientras Aizawa se encargaba de darles unos minutos de reposo antes de ponerles a hacer una actividad de rescate con algunos de los maniquís.

Midoriya aun así se sentía con la suficiente energía para continuar .

En la siguiente actividad habían sido divididos en parejas poniéndoles a pelear entre ellos mismos. Izuku había estado peleando contra Ojiro hasta que llego Katsuki a supervisar.

—Estúpido fenómeno, cuando des un puñetazo a la quijada asegúrate de inclinar tu cuerpo un tanto hacia abajo y luego te impulsas todo hacia arriba lanzando el golpe, ¿vez mi puño? Así tienes que hacerlo — Katsuki pasaba uno a uno a corregir sus posturas o modificando su técnica de pelea para ayudarles a ser más efectivos.

—Ahora haz lo que te dije, pendejo— Lo siguiente que había escuchado Izuku mientras esquivaba una patada de Ojiro, hacia sido el lastimero sonido de Kirishima al caer al piso por un posible golpe de Koda Koji. — Bien, imbécil, sigue así y tu cabeza de puas deja de contenerte. Los malditos villanos no se van a contener contigo solo por tener cara de retrasado.

" _Concéntrate en tu pelea, concéntrate en tu pelea, deja de prestar atención a lo que hace Katsuki_ "

Deku recibió un golpe directo en la mejilla al momento de distraerse por escuchar como Jiro debía hacer uso de ventaja su altura contra Iida.

—Estoy bien, una vez más por favor— el pecoso se incorporó colocándose nuevamente en posición de combate antes de lanzarse hacia adelante contra su contrincante, intercambiaron un par de puñetazos al igual de patadas, llegándose a mover en círculos enn busca de algún punto débil de su contrincante. Para Midoriya no era difícil leer los futuros movimientos de su compañero, lo que le dificultaba las cosas era esa fuerza que lo igualaba y por supuesto lo impredecible que era su cola.

De un momento a otro sus puños fueron detenidos antes de impactar en el contrario, Katsuki Bakugou había detenido el ataque de ambos adolescentes sin problema alguno.

—Tu Kanguro, haz buen uso de esa maldita cola, es una extensión más de tu cuerpo, no la uses solo para protegerte y como tripie para tener mejor soporte al lanzar golpes, úsala para atacar, que sea como una pierna más, ha fintas y golpea no los puntos ciegos, sino donde más veas que proteja tu oponente. ¿Qué mierda es lo que protege el nerd?

—Sus brazos — Respondió en automático Ojiro.

—¿Entonces qué esperas pendejo? ¿Una invitación o algo? ¡Peleen! — Ambos adolescentes se dedicaron una breve mirada antes de lanzarse nuevamente uno contra el otro. Esta vez la pelea había sido más corta.

Ambos adolescentes habían repartido un par de golpes antes de que el rubio adolescente diera una patada girando el torso dándole camino libre a su cola para que le golpeara. Midoriya lanzo su cuerpo a la derecha intentando atrapar el brazo del rubio para derribarlo más sin embargo que repentinamente Mashirao se tirara golpeando con su cola la parte trasera de sus rodillas y el codazo repentino en su espalda le hizo caer, había sido un movimiento rápido teniendo repentinamente el peso de Ojiro en su espalda.

—Mucho mejor, aun eres muy lento, sigue practicando — Bakugou espero hasta que Midoriya lograra levantarse. —Sigues siendo un desastre Deku, ponte en posición de pelea. Si aprendes a manejar mejor tu cuerpo tendrás mejor manejo de ese quirk.

—Si, entiendo — Musito claramente tenso haciendo la postura que le era indicada. Para el impacto el pecoso sintió las cálidas manos del mayor contra las suyas. Muy lentamente Katsuki le tomaba amablemente sus manos juntandole más los brazos y acomodando la posición de sus puño — Kacchan…

—Cállate nerd, no te muevas— Izuku comenzaba a sudar más por los nervios, sin moverse podía ver a Katsuki perderse una vez cruzando el limite de su visión.

 _"_ _¿Qué es esto?"_ — Izuku comenzó a alarmarse ante la hiperactividad e su corazón justo al momento que sintió el aliento de Bakugou a su espalda. Le hacía casi encogerse.

—Dije que no te muevas, bastardo— El héroe guio una de sus manos a la espalda baja del pecoso— Relájate— susurro muy cerca del oído de Izuku cuando hizo presión en la zona para enderezar mejor la postura del adolescente. Su mano libre serpenteo lentamente hasta la cintura del menor sosteniéndole con firmeza antes de hacerle girar muy lentamente su torso— Separa ligeramente más tus piernas.

Izuku totalmente nervioso era incapaz de moverse hasta sentir la pierna del mayor empujar su rodilla derecha usando la propia desde detrás de él.

—A la hora de la cena, detrás de la cabaña de los hombres, te veo ahí, no tardes— Aquel susurro casi imperceptible contra su oído habían echo al menor contener el aliento, inclusive a morderse la lengua para no soltar aquel inesperado suspiro que le había robado esas inesperadas acciones.

—¡Bien nerd! Esa es la postura que siempre debes mantener, te dará más equilibrio, más rango de alcance, potencializa la magnitud de tus golpes y te da más libertad de movimiento.

—¡E-Entiendo Kacchan!

* * *

Había sido un día demasiado agotado y sin embargo esa emoción por la expectación le daba otro tipo de energías a Izuku.

Ahí parado en la oscuridad el pecoso espero hasta escuchar un par de pasos a su izquierda. El peliverde se enderezo alzando el rostro en primera instancia con decisión para luego bajar la mira incómodo.

—Vamos, tienes que regresar antes de que los demás se den cuenta que no estas.

—Les dije que iba a tomar una ducha, supongo será el tiempo suficiente — Murmuro Izuku alzando el rostro para ver a Bakugou comenzando a seguirle a adentrarse al bosque.

Recorrieron un sendero entre los arboles iluminado por la luz de la luna, en silencio, cada uno disfrutando de la ligera brisa.

 _"_ _Se siente tan natural estar así"_ —Izuku pensó mientras veía como la mano del rubio se extendía a su dirección ofreciéndole una bolsa de papel sin voltear a verle "Nuevamente me trajo la cena".

—Gracias —Susurro el menor abriendo la bolsa esta ve encontrándose con un sándwich, una barra energética, una cajita de leche y una mañana — Dios, esto es …adorable — susurro sin poder contener su sonrisa sacando la cajita de leche conteniendo una ligera risa. Incluso era de su sabor favorito.

—Cállate imbécil solo trágatelo— Katuski escupió de mala gana sin siquiera voltear a ver a su acompañante sacando de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarros. Con el uso de su quirk fácilmente pudo prender el cigarro tomando un soplo de esta.

—Así que… vaya, no esperaba que fumaras—Comento sorprendido el pecoso .

—Lo deje por un tiempo, pero mierda aquí puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana y nada me lo impide.

—Sabes que no es sano eso ¿Verdad?

—Deja mis malditos vicios como yo dejo los tuyos, maldito nerd— mascullo el rubio, sin embargo esa reacción le pareció meramente graciosa al pecoso, soltó una ligera risa mientras continuaba comiendo. — Claro Kacchan. — Deku disfrutaba ese tono aparentemente de reproche que se le había dado.

 _"_ _Después de todo… parece si sigue siendo el mismo Kacchan, él solo hace esa mueca cuando algo le molesta"_

Caminar a su lado en silencio la traía tan buenos recuerdos, parecía como si volvieran a ser los mismos niños que se escapaban al parque a jugar hasta que anocheciera. Era igual de ameno y cómodo.

Avanzaron hasta llevar a una parte más despejada de los árboles donde el rubio tomo asiento en un tronco derribado y haciendo unas señas Midoriya también se acerca a sentarse a su lado.

—Kacchan...— Deku hablo volteando a ver un tanto temeroso al mayor que ya llevaba medio cigarro consumido.

" _Me pregunto que lo tiene tan inquieto_ "

—¿Que quieres nerd?— sin algún tono de molestia el mayor bajo la vista al pecoso sosteniendo aquella esmeralda mirada por largos segundos.

—Me preguntaba si... habría alguna posibilidad de que, bueno ya sabes, pudiéramos seguir hablando una vez te vayas... me gusta que podamos estar bien de nuevo y yo ... solo quisiera saber si ... si puedo tener tu número — con la voz temblorosa desviando la mirada a momentos, Izuku extrajo de su sudadera su celular mostrándoselo al mayor.

—Tch, que patético — se mofó el mayor soltando una clara risa.

" _Me gusta hacerle reír"_

El rubio le arrebató el celular de la mano comenzando a teclear en este sin mirar directamente al propietario.

—Más te vale nunca molestarme con mensajes estúpidos o interrumpir mis horas de sueño porque te mataré, imbécil — regresándole el móvil se lo dejo atrapar tras lanzárselo sin previo aviso .

—Ya lo sé Kacchan— el joven miro el nuevo contacto sintiendo una súbita oleada de calor viajar a su rostro.— Cuando regreses del futuro, solo espero sepas que puedes enviarme mensaje a cualquier hora sin importar la situación, yo siempre estaré disponible para ti.

 _"¿Enserio?, se registró como Hero #1 Kacchan"_

—Deja tus mierdas cursis que me harás vomitar. — Deku se rio en voz baja asintiendo mientras guardaba su celular.

—Lo siento Kacchan — Sonriendo continuo comiendo su barra energética.

Esta vez el silencio no duro demasiado.

—Deku ¿Cómo están tus dolores en tus brazos? — La mirada de sorpresa que le dedico el menor había hecho al rubio suspirar con frustración — Si idiota, sé que el dolor no ha desaparecido.

—Uhm… bueno, hay días en que no me deja dormir y otros donde apenas me permite pelear, supongo que tendré que depender de mis piernas ahora. — Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con total resignación y una clara pena.

—Puedo ayudarte en eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? — Intervino de inmediato el pecoso volteando por completo en aquel tronco del árbol.

—Solo son pequeñas terapias de calor, aliviara las molestias musculares y articulares— Explico el rubio con calma pisando su cigarro que tiraba a la tierra.

—¿Puedes hacer eso… en verdad?

—Es algo que puedo hacer con mi quirk, puedo manejar la temperatura que genero al crear mis explosiones, por ende puedo proporcionarte el color suficiente para ayudarte. Así que quítate la maldita sudadera— ordeno el rubio sentándose de lado para tener mejor acceso al encarar a Izuku.

Sin replicar demasiado el pecoso se hundió de hombros dejando su bolsa con la cena en su regazo sentándose con las piernas a cada lado del tronco antes de quitarse la sudadera doblándola cuidadosamente delante suyo.

—Extiende primero tu brazo derecho, esto puede ser un tanto tardado pero veras que te sentirás mejor, nerd— Acato la orden sin rechistar observando con calma como la diestra de Katsuki le tomaba por el ante brazo y con la surda comenzaba a darle un suave masaje en la palma de su mano. Inicialmente no había nada novedoso hasta que de la nada un agradable calor comenzó a rozar su piel calándole por dentro.

—Who, Kacchan esto es increíble— Exclamo sorprendido con la voz demasiado contenida por la emoción, el calor no le lastimaba era extrañamente tan acogedor y agradable. Izuku deslumbraba con la radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Estaba alucinado mientras disfrutaba de la ahora gentil mano presionar de manera cuidadosa cada uno de sus dedos regalándole una atención voluptuosa.

—No es la gran cosa , el calor dilata los vasos sanguíneos alrededor de los músculos y las articulaciones. Esto hace que incremente el flujo sanguíneo hacia la zona afectada y, por lo tanto, aporte más oxígeno a las células dañadas y elimine los residuos musculares, como el ácido láctico que se forma en músculos sobrecargados y que causa el dolor. — Comenzó a explicar el mayor mientras con ambas manos comenzaba una lenta caricia por el resto del brazo del pecoso proporcionándole primero calor antes de continuar con el masaje en esa zona — El calor también ayuda a relajar los músculos y a estimular los termoreceptores de la piel para reducir la percepción de dolor en el cerebro.

—Enserio gracias — Izuku alzo el rostro concentrándose en el rostro de su acompañante — gracias por ayudarme. — Midoriya se mordió suavemente el labio inferior conteniendo las quejas que quería soltar gracias al relajante masaje y también por la repentina cercanía.

—No es nada, nerd, solo debes pedirlo la próxima vez.

—¿Realmente puedo hacerlo?

—No me hagas repetirlo, pendejo— Se quejó Katsuki alzando la vista por unos instantes para acercarse al rostro del pecoso, este abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la repentina cercanía y entreabrió los labios inconscientemente con la mente totalmente en blanco.

Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por el rostro del rubio antes de impulsarse con cierta fuerza hacia adelante propiciándole un considerable golpe en la nariz al pecoso con la propia.

—¡Auch! ¿¡Oye que fue eso!? — Grito Izuku alejando su brazo de las manos del rubio cubriéndose su nariz adolorida. — Oh dios, ¡estoy sangrando! — Grito al sentir aquel liquido caliente manchar su mano.

—¿Qué tal tu brazo, nerd bastardo? ¿Cómo lo sientes?

—¿Mi brazo? — Deku hablo un tanto jocoso por andarse cubriendo la nariz y tardo en procesar la pregunta — ¡Oh! Se siente increíble — alejo su mano ensangrentada de su rostro para examinarse con mayor detenimiento.

—Bien ahora continuare con tu otro brazo y procura no desangrarte sobre mí, imbécil.

* * *

—¿Dónde anduviste anoche? Llegaste mucho después de que nos habíamos ido a acostar— Pregunto por cuarta vez en el día Todoroki deteniendo a Izuku en medio de los alumnos de ambos grupos.

—Ya te dije, solo estaba entrenando un poco por mí mismo.

—¿En un lugar donde no conocemos? ¿Es enserio?— Se quejó en voz baja el heterocromatico.

—Tranquilo, Kacchan estaba cerca así que no hay de qué preocuparse, nada iba a pasarme— Izuku sonrió de manera calmada, después de todo ese día se sentía increíblemente magnifico.

—¡Así que estabas con él! — Exclamo desconcertado Todoroki al escuchar la declaración de Izuku.

—¿Qué? Yo no dije eso — Se apresuró de inmediato a hablar Midoriya a la defensiva siendo ambos adolescentes silenciados por el inicio del entrenamiento.

—¡Muy bien insectos! Ayer fueron muy patéticos en pelear entre los compañeros de su mismo grupo por lo que hoy será puro entrenamiento de grupo A vs B, haremos tres actividades hoy, persecución, contención y finalmente superación. El grupo que sea ganador tendrá un premio directamente proporcionado por la escuela y el perdedor tnra un viaje a la chingada, así que esfuércense cabrones

Y así, inicio un día más de entrenamiento.

El primero había consistido en "persecución" ambos grupos habían tenido que perseguir y atrapar a Katsuki en un escenario en el domo donde representaba un bosque de entrenamiento.

Había sido en opinión de Midoriya, un entrenamiento muy exhaustivo y agotador, no era solo intentar encontrar a Bakugou y pelear contra él para intentar ponerle una banda que demostrara su captura, no, habían también tenido que lidiar con los alumnos de la clase B quienes competían para no dejarles ganar ni avanzar lo suficiente .

Se había vuelto una actividad mas complicada al momento que Neito Monoma mostrara que había copiado la individualidad de Shota Aizawa y cuando Hitoshi Shinsou logro controlar a Uraraka y a Denki poniéndoles en contra de su propio grupo.

Al final el grupo B había ganado, Katsuki se había dejado atrapar sin herir demasiado a los alumnos cuando considero apropiado su plan.

La segunda práctica había sido fácilmente resuelta por el grupo A, Katsuki había encerrado todos en otro simulador de un pueblo en la noche y totalmente a oscuras, donde había herido intencionalmente a Tokoyami para que perdiera el control de Dark Shadow.

El grupo B ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de detenerlo antes de que Todoroki y Kiminari se hicieran cargo de debilitarlo con luz .

—Midoriya, deja de evitarme, esto es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar — Todoroki detuvo al pecoso por el brazo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, ya te dije que no fue nada— Ambos adolescente comenzaron a discutir en voz baja muy ajenos a que estaban interrumpiendo la explicación de la última prueba de ese día y que eran el centro de atención de ambos grupos.

—Haz estado incluso evitando hablar con Uraraka e Iida, tengo que saber si algo malo esta pasando, no puedes dejarte tratar mal solo porque él según ya es un héroe.

—Basta, suéltame de una vez Todoroki o realmente vas a hacerme enojar.

—¿Te está manipulando no es así? — El joven de dos quirks aumento la presión de su agarre queriendo mantener quieto a su amigo hasta saber la verdad.

—Hey, detente… estas comenzando a lastimarme — Izuku frunció el ceño con incomodidad, no quería golpear a alguien con quien recién iba fortaleciendo una buena amistad.

—Solo escúchame — con su mano libre atajo el rostro del pecoso para atraer su atención — Soy tu amigo y tengo derecho a preocuparme, no queremos que él te siga haciendo daño — Esa inesperada cercanía incomodo a Midoriya. No era como tener a Katsuki ignorando su espacio personal, no, Katsuki no le hacía sentir que debía apartarse.

Un fuerte agarre en ese preciso instante jalo hacia atrás a Izuku haciéndole chocar contra el pecho de su salvador. Más sin embargo al apartarle dio camino libre a la amenazadora mano que se dirigía a Todoroki.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundo, Bakugou creo una explosión usando solo su pulgar y dedo índice con los que le pego en la frente al joven Shoto.

La explosión había sido fuerte, el adolescente salió impulsado hacia atrás intentando detenerse inútilmente con l ayuda de su hielo.

Todos quedaron estupefactos.

Shoto ya hacía en el suelo con parte de su flequillo quemado mirando pasmado al héroe explosivo.

—Eso fue demasiado lejos— Rompió el silencio Aizawa mirando con reproche a Kacchan.

—¿Qué? Tch, no me dejaban dar mi clase por su estúpida pelea de un idiota celoso y el otro siendo estupido inepto — Katsuki se excusó y empujo sin previo aviso a Izuku al piso apartándole de golpe. — Ustedes par de imbéciles, no tienen permitido en participar en la última actividad de mierda, así que los quiero fuera de mi vista ¡Ahora!.

—Pero… —Deku intento reprochar y explicar la situación levantándose lentamente del suelo mirando suplicante a su amigo del futuro.

—He dicho que te largues de mi vista Deku, obedece— Esta vez sin algún tono mordaz Bakugou hablo dándole la espalda a ambos jóvenes que habían sido detenidos e manera tan abrupta por Katsuki.

Deku hizo una mueca con molestia antes de apretar los puños dedicándole una breve mirada a Shoto en reproche y consiguientemente comenzó a alejar a pasos largos y apresurados a la salida del domo.

Estaba enojado.

Desconcertado.

Y Extrañado.

Jamás había esperado ser expulsado de la última prueba por Katsuki y sobre todo por culpa de una ridícula pelea con su amigo.

El de ojos esmeraldas prácticamente corrió de regreso a la cabaña donde estaba el dormitorio de los hombres.

Se lanzó a su cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada soltando un grito de frustración contra esta.

—No es justo — Se quejó en voz baja apartando lentamente el rostro de la almohada cuano sintió necesario el oxigeno.

Izuku Midoriya tomo un bolígrafo y su cuaderno que ya hacían en su mochila junto a la cama, mordisqueo el lapicero con nerviosismo mientras procesaba cada acontecimiento, cada inquietud suya; tras eso empezó a anotar:

 _"_ _Me sonríe"_

 _"_ _Dice ser mi amigo"_

 _"_ _Muy sospechoso con los maestros"_

 _"_ _Me lleva de cenar desde que llego"_

 _"_ _Es más extremista de lo que es en esta época en realidad"_

 _"_ _No me hace burla"_

 _"_ _Tiene un apego muy distinto con otros de sus amigo"_

 _"_ _Su aura es inquietante"_

 _"_ _Me hace sentir extraño"_

 _"_ _Se está ganando una inusual confianza en todos"_

 _"_ _En definitiva tiene una fuerza muy peligrosa"_

 _"_ _Es amable"_

 _"_ _No se la pasa amenazando a medio mundo"_

 _"…_ _.Pero golpeo a Todoroki"_

 _"_ _Conoce varias de mis debilidades"_

 _"_ _Insiste en que tengamos salidas a solas"_

 _"_ _Parece buscar mi confianza"_

 _"_ _No conoce lo que se llama espacio personal"_

 _"_ _Creo un plan de entrenamiento con fines egoístas"_

—No hay duda— Murmuro Izuku trazando una línea terminando su listado por el momento para anotar su conclusión al final. —Está planeando matarme.

.

..

...

* * *

NA: ¡Tada! ¿Creyeron que no publicaría? Pues si lo hice! Hahahah XD lamento la demora, problemas con el computador y falta de tiempo pero bueno no pare de escribir hasta terminar el capítulo justo tras un pequeño lapso de inspiración.

Espero haya sido de su agrado más por haber metido un intento de acción en este capítulo.

Pero bueno ojala haya sido de su agrado y dejen muchas opiniones al respecto de todo lo ocurrido.

Oficialmente puedo decir que (tal vez) estamos a la mitad de esta historia. Me da mucha felicidad los comentarios del capítulo anterior no sé si responder cada uno por privado o al final de cada capítulo hacerlo. Pero bueno en general me encanto saber sus opiniones de las acciones del joven Bakugou y el que algunas le estén dando una oportunidad al Mpreg en la historia. También ciertamente algunas le han atinado a la linda amistad que pretendo manejar entre Kacchan y Shoto en el futuro personalmente creo podrían llevarse bien si uno dejara su terquedad y el otro fuera más accesible.

Respecto a las acciones de Deku del futuro, el pobre tiene mucho peso encima por ser un héroe temporalmente retirado, tener una familia y un esposo que vino del pasado, es entendible que ande actuando todo susceptible (Pobre de Deku).

Whatever, ¿Qué les pareció la nueva cercanía de Deku joven con Kacchan adulto? ¿Qué momento fue el mejor? ¿Izuku entenderá sus emociones? ¿Se enterara de su futuro con Kacchan? ¡Muchas dudas!

Avance del próximo capítulo titulado: " Reivindicado y Armonizado".

Sin más que decir me despido.

¡Besos!.


	6. Reivindicado y Armonizado

¡Hola a todos!, He aquí el siguiente capítulo justo a tiempo y con muchas sorpresas que espero no se hayan imaginado que pasarían. ¡Disfrutenlo!

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Reivindicado y Armonizado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El joven Katsuki estaba desvelado. Izuku literalmente lo había corrido de " _su casa_ ", Shoto no dudo en llevárselo de ahí en cuestión de segundos, aunque siendo sinceros el adolescente no opuso resistencia.

Se había quedado a dormir en una habitación de huéspedes en el departamento que tenía Todoroki, el hombre era demasiado anticuado en opinión de Katsuki, después de todo el departamento parecía un mal intento de un aire moderno ya que tenía más concepto tradicional que nada.

Ese día no había hecho más que ser encerrado tras una mirada de total decepción por parte de Shoto y en la noche ni siquiera había podido dormir ante tanta emoción que le aquejaba. La angustia le tenía mortificado, la molestia lo tenía perturbado y esa extraña sensación a la cual no podía darle nombre le cortaba el aliento. Apenas con un par de horas de sueño se levantó por el gran ruido que se escuchaba en el lugar, vistiendo ropa nueva salió de la habitación en silencio dirigiéndose hasta la procedencia del ruido.

—Hombre, te ves fatal— Quedo estático en el marco de la puerta del comedor, era una reunión interesante por decirlo menos. Kirishima Eijiro, Kiminari Denki, Shinsuo Hitoshi y Todoroki Shoto estaban sentados en torno a la mesa, unos tomando cerveza y otros bebiendo lo que parecía ser té.

—No me extraña que sea un desastre, hizo enojar a Izuku- kun después de todo— Esta vez hablo aquel hombre que si no mal recordaba era de la clase B.

—¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? Y ¿Qué hace ese infeliz aquí? — Exclamo con desdén del joven .

—¿Qué no es obvio bro? Es una reunión de camaradas, como tus amigos del alma es nuestro deber aplacarte y acompañarte en tu dolor como también en tus malas decisiones — Hablo bastante animado Kirishima — Bueno aunque falta Sero, a él lo mandamos a que se quedara en la agencia a atender los problemas que ocurren mientras pasamos tiempo contigo.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? — Escupió con molestia mirándoles con cautela antes de tomar asiento al lugar que palmeaba amablemente Shoto. Muy a su disgusto se sentía cómodo entre ellos.

—El objetivo es alejarte de Midoriya— Intervino Hitoshi.

—Ya nadie le dice así, es ahora Bakugou— Corrigió Kiminari. Aunque esa intervención no hacía más que hervir la sangre del adolescente.

—Guarden silencio— Shoto se quejó antes de tomar un sorbo de su té— El plan en si no es solo alejarte, sabemos que eres actualmente un dolor de cabeza para tu futuro esposo, por eso no dejaremos que le inflijas daño, no nos lo perdonarías ¿Sabes? — Esas palabras ponían más fastidiado al rubio menor.

—Ya que estas aquí trabajaremos en tu mal carácter, en tu fuerza y sobre todo en que admitas tú amor por Izuku— Alardeo el héroe eléctrico — Ya puedo oír los agradecimientos del idiota cuando regrese del pasado.

—Sera algo muy rutinario, cuatro entrenamientos distintos al día, unas tres horas de descanso entre cada una para que comas y cures las heridas por el resto de el tiempo que estés aqui. Simple— Shinsuo explicó con calma.

—Y empezaremos justo en una hora, así que deja de ser penoso y come — Denki le animo acercando una bolsa con comestibles a su joven amigo.

Una conmovedora gama de sensaciones aquejo a Kacchan dejándole en silencio.

—Así es, vamos a entrenarte y aconsejarte. No desesperes Katsubro, tus amigos han venido a ayudarte. — Intento animar el pelirrojo al joven rubio sintiéndose más a gusto al no ver ese enorme peso sobre sus hombros. Estaban ahí para él, no le dejarían solo en esa pelea.

* * *

 ** _Entrenamiento con Todoroki_** :

.

.

—¿Estas jodiendo cierto? Voy a hacerte explotar cara de mierda — Estaba indignado de como era encerrado en una habitación demasiado pequeña totalmente gris, los grilletes en las piernas, el pesado cuello metálico y las muñequeras que suprimían su fuerza le estaban matando.

—Eso si puedes Bakugou-kun— ignoro la queja del adolescente por el mote amistoso en su nombre — Nuestro entrenamiento es simple, tu expones a temperaturas altas a tus cuerpo para soportar el calor de tus explosiones y hace años me comentaste de los límites que tienes, así que trabajaremos con ello. — Todoroki se ajustó la manga de su traje antes de hacer que se incendiara todo su lado derecho comenzando a crear un gran incendio en torno a ese cuarto tan pequeño que poco a poco iba rodeando al rubio.

El calor estaba haciendo sudar de inmediato al adolescente y a sofocarlo.

—No puedes atacar continuamente sin pensar porque te quedas sin respiración, por lo que disminuiré tu oxígeno para forzarte a salir de tu confort — Una repentina columna de hielo salió de entre el fuego haciendo que Bakugou saltara a un lado antes de comprobar como sus explosiones eran tan débiles ante las restricciones en sus muñecas.

—¡No te la dejare tan fácil cabron!

—La dinámica es sencilla, el primero que quede inconsciente pierde— Bakugou miro alrededor entre ese infierno respirando con clara dificultad sin saber de dónde había venido la voz de Todoroki .

" _Este maldito me está subestimando_ "

El de ojos carmín extendió los brazos , con su mano derecha se sostuvo del antebrazo para crear una de sus explosiones de alta magnitud, aunque para su decepción no había sido tan grande como esperaba, su objetivo había sido liberar un camino y conseguir algo de aire fresco en todo eso. Entrecerrando los ojos miro entre el humo sin distinguir nada realmente.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando fue incapaz de moverse.

 _"¿¡En que momento!?"_ — Pensó alarmado, ni siquiera había sentido venir el ataque, mucho menos le había visto para terminar atrapado en el hielo. Bajo las palmas de sus manos a prisa para crear una explosión más sin embargo no fue posible, el fuego consumió el hielo con gran velocidad creando una gran presión de vapor que le hizo retroceder ante el impacto que había tenido en sus brazos.

Era doloroso, sentía su cuerpo quejarse por la presión a la que se había sometido, las manos del joven temblaban levemente sin que este pudiera controlarlo.

Ante su estupor creo un par de explosiones en dirección a donde creía que el ataque había venido.

—La cantidad de presión que consigues liberar tiene un límite, te forzare a superarlo aun si me veo obligado a destruir tus fibras musculares. Debes volverte más y más fuerte— Aún aunque fueran unas inesperadas palabras de apoyo el adolescente se encontraba perturbado por la idea de que conocían sus limites, sus debilidades.

Apenas había podido desviar un ataque de hielo con una explosión antes de que sintiera el impacto de un puñetazo contra su mejilla.

—Lo siento pero me la debías y este otro es por hacer llorar a mi amigo y sobrino— Bakugou, no pudo detener el siguiente golpe.

* * *

 ** _Entrenamiento con Kiminari:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Enserio? ¡Tan débil eres que necesitas tenerme encadenado a una puñetera silla! — Grito Katsuki luchando con las cadenas y aquellos pesados guantes de metal que le impedían golpear al héroe eléctrico.

—Oh vamos, es parte de la terapia para tu control de ira. — Exclamo alegre Kimimari — Empecemos con tus celos, este es Todoroki— Sentado delante del adolescente saco una fotografía mostrando al hombre bicolor.

—¡Te estas burlando de mi cabron! ¡Con una mierda voy a estar celoso de ese pendejo heterocromatico! ¡Deja esta estupidez, dijiste que trabajaríamos con el control de mi quirk! — Grito indignado Katsuki agitándose con violencia.

—Pero que lenguaje el tuyo — Con malicia Kiminari toco las cadenas dándole una descarga eléctrica al joven adolescente.

—¡Ahh! — Bakugou se sentía avergonzado que no haber podido contener aquel grito, pero tomando en cuenta que jamás había sentido semejante descarga eléctrica capaz de confundirlo por unos minutos, era aceptable.

" _Ese idiota lo está tomando muy enserio_ "

—Controlar tu ira será muy útil para controlar tu quirk, aparte estoy trabajando con impulsos eléctricos en tus músculos, cuando seas capaz de hacer explotar tus cadenas y controlar tu ira, iremos a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento. —En todo momento Denki sonreía palmeando la rodilla de su amigo en un gesto de ánimo. —Músculos mejor preparados y con más resistencia serán muy buenos para ver la magnitud de tus explosiones.

—Eres un enfermo, ya veras, una vez destruya estas mierdas ¡Te matare! — Grito con molestia agitándose con fuerza luchando por poder crear alguna explosión la cual se le dificultaba de sobre manera — ¡Agh! —Tuvo que morderse la lengua ante la nueva descarga eléctrica, que si no se equivocaba la había sentido más intensa que la primera.

—Vamos, no está mal estar celoso, es señal de que en verdad hay algún sentimiento en tu frio y muerto corazón adolescente— agito la foto más cerca de la cara de su amigo, quien no dudo en intentar morderle la mano.

—¡Cállate! ¡No tengo celos maldito bastardo! — La siguiente descarga eléctrica le hizo quedar estático soportando el doloroso ardor en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te cuesta aceptar que odias que Todoroki esté cerca de tu esposo? Bueno, aunque en realidad creo en tu época ni amigos son… vaya en realidad esto si es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—¡Aparta esa mierda de mi cara!

—Pero si es tu amigo, hasta lo haz consolado cuando se pone de nena por sus problemas con su padre y con Inasa, no seas cabron. — Se quejó el héroe con molestia — Solo acepta que estas celoso y aparto la foto— y con clara maldad saco otra mostrando a Todoroki siendo abrazado por Izuku, ambos en lo que parecía una fiesta.

—¡Bien carajo! ¡Lo estoy ¡ Ahora quita eso, estúpido pikachu de mierda.

—Vez que no es tan difícil — Sonrió victorioso apartando las fotografías sin chistar—Bueno continuemos con algo aún más fácil, odias los dulces, así que acepta comer este dulce que compre para ti — De manera burlona mostro la paleta.

—¿!Porque mierda una paleta!?

—Bakugou, me hieres, siempre rechazas los dulces — Sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo al adolescente en la mejilla.

—¿¡Pero que carajos!?

—¡Me lo debías! Tenía que aprovechar ahora que no eres intocable— Se quejó cual niño Kiminari .

* * *

 ** _Entrenamiento con Kirishima:_**

.

.

.

—¡Tu y yo pelearemos aquí Bro!

—¡Patéalo mi Eijiro! — Grito Kiminari desde las gradas de aquella sala de entrenamiento donde en medio de todo estaba Katsuki y Eijiro dentro de un círculo echo de cinta.

—Hazlo suplicar perdón— comento en voz alta pero con voz plana Shinsuo ahuecando sus manos contra su boca para hacer más audible su voz.

—Golpéalo hasta que entienda sus sentimientos— Apoyo Shoto igual desde las gradas tomando una soda.

—¡Cierren la boca idiotas! — Grito frustrado Katsuki sin voltear a verlos. Aun no terminaba su primer día de extenuante entrenamiento y ya el adolescente tenía un aspecto deplorable, con vendas aquí y haya, como también muchas banditas.

 _"_ _Y pensar que hare esto todos los días hasta que regrese a mi época, los malditos me quieren matar"_

—Déjenlo en mis manos —Kirishima sonrió de manera radiante alzando su pulgar en alto una vez se quitó la chamarra. — Bien KatsuBro, vamos a tener una pelea de hombres, sin quirk, solo nuestros puños — Señalo con suficiencia el pelirrojo.

—Tch, te venceré, dalo por hecho, bastardo. — Katsuki ladeo el cuello a los lados hasta crear un chasquido antes de mover sus hombros de forma circular preparándose.

—¡Bien! Reglas simples, nada de golpes bajos, picar ojos, jalones de pelo o insultar a nuestras madres. Pelearemos solo dentro de este círculo y gana quien haga que el contrario toque el piso o salga del círculo ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, si , ya entendí, idiota — Bakugou se puso en posición de ataque mientras Eijiro se reía de manera demasiado alegre.

— ¡Perfecto! — y tras soltar eso se lanzó hacia adelante, de igual modo Bakugou lo hizo lanzando su diestra contra el brazo ajeno para desviarle el golpe y asi poder darle un puñetazo contra su pecho pero sin embargo eso no ocurrió. No movió ni un solo milímetro su brazo y había recibido un golpe claramente contenido contra el rostro en su mejilla que no había sido golpeada en el transcurso del día.

"¡ _Ni siquiera está usando su quirk y es tan compacto como una roca!_ " —Bakugou se tambaleo escupiendo aún lado algo de sangre. Admitía ya estas alturas el joven que estaba impresionado por lo fuertes que eran sus compañeros de clase en un futuro, su consuelo a cada paliza que le estaban dando es que en unos años él les superaba por mucho.

—Tienes que entender tus sentimientos Bro— Hablo con una sonrisa pero con clara seriedad en su voz Kirishima— Estoy decepcionado, angustiado y muy preocupado por cómo has tratado a Izuku y a mi ahijado . — La ira empezaba a burbujear dentro del rubio quien no dudo en lanzarse hacia adelante atacándole con todo lo que podía con los puños cerrados; el mayor solamente esquivaba o desviaba los golpes con aparente facilidad.

—¡Cállate, nada de esto es cierto!

—¡Jamás he visto a dos personas amarse tanto como ustedes, bro!— Uso un tono demasiado gentil que provoco un estremecimiento en el adolescente— Es normal que estés confundido, haz interpretado tantas emociones como odio.

—¡Yo lo odio! — Grito luchando por soportar el dolor en sus nudillos al impactar con la quijada de Kirishima.

 _"_ _Voy a terminar rompiéndome yo antes de vencerlo"_

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¿¡Qué sientes cuando lo vez llorar!?

—¡Me repugna! Es desesperante— Bakugou grita en contestación.

—¿¡Que sientes cuando te sonríe!?

—Me irrita, odio su maldita sonrisa— Dijo entre dientes esquivando uno de los puños del mayor.

—¿Dime que sientes cuando alguien le lastima?

—Por supuesto que me molesta, ¡Ese idiota no es más que un inútil!

—No conocemos toda la historia pero claramente le haz echo daño en el pasado ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? — En ese punto Kirishima se había vuelto un saco de boxeo, no esquivaba demasiado pero tampoco detenía los golpes, estaba dejando que su amigo sacara todas las emociones que tenía acumuladas del único modo que sabía hacerlo a su joven edad.

—¡Maldición! No sé, odio recordarlo, es como si algo me ahogara cada que lo pienso o cada que vuelo a hacerlo ¡pero no puedo controlarme!

" _Culpa, esa es la palabra, me siento culpable"_ — Apenas pensó eso Kacchan, retrocedió un par de pasos por si solo en silencio hasta salir de ese circulo terminando la pelea de inmediato en ese extraño silencio que se había formado — _"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué se siente más… ligero?"_

—Está bien bro — Eijiro avanzo lentamente hasta él sonriéndole con calma — Sácalo, está bien llorar si lo necesitas, eso no te hace menos hombre, nosotros no diremos nada, te lo prometo.

 _"_ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué realmente siento que voy a explotar? ¿Por qué me arden los ojos?"_

* * *

 ** _Entrenamiento con Shinsou:_**

.

.

.

—¿Una oficina? ¿Cómo mierda entrenare aquí? — Expreso su curiosidad el rubio entrando a esa enorme sala llena de cubículos donde no paraban de sonar los teléfonos y las constantes voces haciendo sentirse irritado al joven.

—Estaré en el pasillo durmiendo, despiértame cuando hayan terminado — Comento en voz baja Kirishima hacia el pelimorado quien asintió en silencio en confirmación antes de que el pelirrojo les abandonara por el pasillo.

—Mi entrenamiento es algo distinto, discutí mucho los puntos con Sero y llegamos al acuerdo de que debes aprender de la compasión, solidaridad y humanidad. — Comenzó a avanzar en silencio el mayor quien saludaba con leves inclinaciones con la cabeza hacia aquellos que trabajaban concentrados en los teléfonos.

Katsuki le siguió hasta una puerta al extremo opuesto de la que habían entrado, llegando a una pequeña oficina más privada.

—Soy un héroe; sin embargo mi trabajo es distinto al tuyo donde te expones más a los riesgos físicos, yo trabajo en calma desde mi zona de confort, más político y militar. Pero eso no me exenta en proporcionar un poco más de mi a quienes los necesitan. Inicie este lugar con tu apoyo, de cierta forma es parte de tu agencia— Katsuki tomo asiento en silencio escuchando con atención la explicación.

—Le llamamos Centro de Orientación Telefónica, tenemos la sección para adictos, enamorados, abusivos, depresivos, suicidas y demás. — Shinsuo Hitoshi tomo asiento junto al adolescente acercando el teléfono de oficina hacia ellos— Escucho los problemas de las personas y les ayudo a superarlos, les aconsejo y proporciono mi apoyo. — Bakugou comprendió que hacia ahí en ese instante.

—Entonces, quieres que ayude a un estúpido depresivo. — concluyo con fastidio siendo su comentario ignorado.

—Esto te hará más humilde, indulgente y flexible a las personas. La misericordia es parte de tus cualidades en la actualidad, hable con nuestros camaradas y todos considerando apropiado este tipo de "entrenamiento". Yo estaré contigo aquí si es necesario que intervenga, después de todo mi individualidad es muy útil en este trabajo. — Una extraña sonrisa se formó en los pálidos labios del pelimorado antes de presionar uno de los botones titilantes y descolgar el teléfono. — Habla.

Katsuki quiso protestar ante la orden pero en ese instante se dio cuenta que la llamada estaba en altavoz y era capaz de escuchar los sollozos de una mujer al otro lado de la línea. Cual niño asustado volteo a ver a su acompañante sin saber realmente que hacer.

—¡Esta llamando al maldito Centro de la Estupida Orientación Telefónica! — Inicio con voz brusca antes de suspirar con incomodidad por la inconfundible exclamación de miedo al otro lado de la línea — Habla Nitro Ace, ¿En qué puedo ayudar? — pregunto con un tono más calmado mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez intentando hacer aquel ejercicio que le había aconsejado Denki en la mañana.

* * *

 **Dos días.**

Dos días desde que no hablaban Izuku Bakugou y Katsuki Bakugou.

Dos días donde los amigos del joven héroe explotaban al máximo su potencial y sus sentimientos.

Dos días donde los progresos eran sorprendentes.

Katsuki apoyo las manos contra el suelo creando varias explosiones fuertes obligando al fuego retroceder, a sus manos sobre esforzarse para hacer algo de gran magnitud y a sus pulmones tomar tanto aire como sea posible, había quedado atrapado en un vórtice de fuego que consumía rápidamente su oxígeno, casi en la inconciencia había logrado deshacer aquel ataque.

Apenas recuperando el aliento se lanzó hacia adelante a las ardientes llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo, quemándole .

Usando el fuego como un hiriente camuflaje salto fuera de este lanzando un golpe junto a una explosión .

—¡Muere! —Grito viendo el techo comenzar a derrumbarse, el fuego apagarse y Todoroki Shoto tomar distancia de los escombros cayendo.

Katsuki Bakugou acepto que no ganaría en fuerza pero si podría con una estrategia infligirle daño. Y apuntando hacia los escombros, reunió toda la fuerza que le proporcionaba su voluntad antes de crear una explosión contra el suelo haciendo que la onda de choque mandara todos los escombros como proyectiles hacia el héroe de dos quirks.

Su cuerpo herido, agotado y lastimado cedió sin darle paso a ver esa sonrisa orgullosa extenderse por los labios de Shoto.

 _"Cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez"_ —Se repetía una y otra vez el joven tomando pausadas bocanadas de aire. Ahora entendía los métodos de Kiminari, él estaba intencionalmente queriendo hacerle explotar, tocando cada fibra de su orgullo.

Y si le escuchaba o perdía el control ante sus palabras, menos podía concentrarse en hacer romper sus cadenas o explotar aquellos pesados guantes de metal. Durante una de las descargas eléctricas logro darle un cabezazo al héroe haciéndole retroceder lo suficiente para permitirse patear el rostro contrario. Impulso con fuerza la silla hasta atrás rompiéndola ante el impacto y gracias a la ayuda de la descarga eléctrica que Denki usaba para intentar detenerlo.

Se incorporó con un ágil "kick up".

—¡Estoy harto de tu mierda! — Grito jalando la cadena que le había retenido para correr hacia el rubio, este no dudo en apuntar con su dedo índice lanzándole un ataque eléctrico. Aprovechando la cadena la uso como látigo golpeando con fuerza el costado ajeno y con un grito de guerra azoto aquellos guantes metálicos contra el rostro de su amigo creando una explosión al fin destruyéndolas lo suficiente para dejar ver sus manos heridas por recibir el impacto total del ataque.

—¡Hey, hey, me rindo, vas a arruinar mi atractivo rostro! — Grito Kiminari sintiendo las manos del adolescente contra su cuello.

—¡Te tengo maldito! — Se había abstenido a herirle, incorporándose con un chasquido con su lengua agitando sus manos por la incomodidad por el dolor. Después de todo el contrario se había rendido.

—Who, eso fue genial, ahora podemos trabajar con la magnitud de tus explosiones y que sepas usar tu quirk a larga distancia al interactuar con la materia en tu entorno. ¡Bien hecho Bakugou!

" _Sí utilizas el poder ajeno para derrotar al enemigo, serás poderoso en cualquier lugar a donde vayas"_ — Denki pensó y sonrió aprovechando para electrocutar al confiado adolescente una vez más.

…..

….

..

—¡Como todo un hombre, bro! ¿¡Quieres herirlo!? — Exclamaba Kirishima con entusiasmo ante el claro avance en las técnicas de pelea de su joven amigo, desviando un codazo y observándole soportar la magnitud de sus golpes.

—¡Joder no! — Con trabajos retrocedió al sentir cerca un golpe que contundentemente podría noquearlo.

—¿¡Qué odias de él!? — Preguntaba en voz alta el mayor bastante a gusto de ver como Katsuki iba expresándose cada vez más y más ente cada golpe.

—¡Todo! No tener autoconservación, ser un maldito nerd, ¡La manera que le sonríe a las personas! — Lanzo con cansancio varios golpes intentando hacer retroceder al pelirrojo de manera no muy efectiva—¡Su estúpida mirada de cachorro! ¡El como me sigue! ¡Que sea tan despistado! ¡Que deje que otros le toquen! — Grito unas octavas más alto logrando acertar un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Red Riot haciéndole realmente ladear el rostro por el impacto y tambalear hacia atrás ligeramente. Vaya que ese puñetazo si le había dolido al pelirrojo.

—¿¡Seguro que lo odias hermano!? — Pregunto con un tono demasiado animado sobándose donde había sido golpeado.

—….— Sin embargo esta vez no hubo gritos ni respuesta alguna.

….

..

.

Katsuki Bakugo la había cagado muchas veces en la vida para tratar con personas, la había cagado incluso en ese entrenamiento que Shinsuo le había dado, claro que este último había resulto todo cuando las cosas se le iban de las mano.

Se la pasaba horas y horas al teléfono, gritando, insultando, inusualmente escuchando y finalmente expresar su opinión con malas palabras , las últimas dos llamadas había logrado hacer reír a los jóvenes que llamaron agradeciéndole su tiempo por escucharlos a cada uno respectivamente.

El joven de ojos carmín sonreía de manera casi imperceptible por los agradecimientos que le habían dado, sentía que estaba avanzando por buen camino.

—La gente se burla de mi por ser un quirkless, ya no quiero seguir así, no puedo proteger a nadie — Escuchaba la voz de un niño contra el teléfono — No puedo ser un héroe, señor— Los desconsolados sollozos y lamentos hicieron estremecer al adolescente.

—¿Cuantos años tienes mocoso? — Pregunto con una inusual voz comprensible. Las palabras de Deku cuando le encaro le rondaban su cabeza una y otra vez, cual eco que entrañablemente le producía un limbo entre la calma y la inquietud.

—Tengo siete, señor— se escuchó el sorber de su nariz.

—Tch, ¿Y quieres ser un héroe, no?

—¡Tan fuerte y genial como usted!

—¡Entonces deja de andar de maldito llorón! — Shinsuo le miro alarmado a punto de abrir la boca para intervenir, más sin embargo el de ojos borgoña no lo permitió —¡Tu aun así puedes convertirte en un héroe!

Hubo un par de gritos y sollozos, palabras intangibles y lamentos por varios minutos.

—Nitro Ace… ¡Usted es mi héroe! ¡Gracias, no le defraudare! — La llamada se cortó de golpe y solo se levantó en silencio sin dirigir una mirada al mayor.

—Fue suficiente, necesito descansar de esta mierda— Se apresuró a caminar hasta la puerta tomando el picaporte.

—Buen trabajo Bakugou.

 **Cuarto día…**

...

..

.

Cuatro días en que los nervios de Kacchan estaban a tope.

—¿!Qué diablos te pasa!? — Grito una vez el impacto del suelo le hizo despertar, descubriéndose ser despertado por Todoroki quien le había volteado el colchón tirandolo al suelo.

—Levántate, toma un baño, vístete — Dijo lanzándole una bolsa con lo que supuso era una muda de ropa— Y ven a desayunar, tienes 15 minutos, no tardes más. — Fue todo lo que dijo el mayor antes de salir de la habitación dejándole solo.

Entre maldiciones el rubio de mala gana se incorporó acomodando el colchón y las cobijas en su lugar. Odiaba el desorden. Con desgano, el cuerpo adolorido y demasiado pesado para su gusto se dirigió al pasillo hasta el cuarto de aseo donde tomo un relajante baño antes de asegurarse de volver a vendar sus heridas.

Kacchan una vez vestido se dirigió al comedor donde estaba un impaciente Kirishima.

—¡Vamos! Se nos hace tarde , come — pidió señalando la extraña comida sobre la mesa. En esos días había aprendido que Shoto era un desastre en la cocina.

—No voy a comer esa porquería— Exclamo extrañado por el repentino ruido en el departamento, Todoroki iba de un lado a otro en su traje de héroe.

—Me cuentan todo, intentare velos mañana — Decía el héroe de hielo/fuego deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta del comedor.

—Olvídalo, toma el plato y nos vamos, has esperado este día por meses, no podemos dejar que te lo pierdas de cierto modo— Kirishima tomo de los hombros a su amigo agitándolo con emoción — Tu tranquilo Shoto, documentare todo como siempre — dijo animado enseñando su cámara.

—¿Pero qué chingados les pasa hoy a ustedes fenómenos? — Sin embargo no lucho esta vez contra las manos que le empujaban fuera del departamento. Estaba bastante confundido ante la inesperada emoción que soltaban esos dos.

Una vez lo obligaron a subir a un auto que supuso era de Kirishima, Shoto le dejo el plato en el regazo.

—No hagas pendejadas, Bakugou— Le advirtió antes de usar su quirk para impulsarse en el aire y perderse entre los tejados.

—¿Por qué tanta repentina prisa de ese bastardo? —Cuestiono una vez el pelirrojo se subió al auto.

—Bueno digamos que atacaron a Ashido siguiendo una pista falsa que pusimos a los villanos haciéndoles creer que te encontrabas ahí, en su ubicación — Comento con seriedad el héroe pero con un extraño tono calmado, como queriendo no preocupar al menor.

—No sé si eres idiota o algo, pero no este tipo de información deberían ser ¿"secretas"? — dijo alzando los dedos para enfatizar ese entrecomillado.

—No soy bueno mintiéndote— Se quejó Eijiro — Aparte, tienes que saberlo, te están cazando y se están acercando a tu posición cada vez más, necesitas estar al tanto para protegerte si es necesario.

—Tch, no necesito de tus preocupaciones, puedo hacerlo solo— Se quejó mirando por la ventana muy a pesar que escuchaba la risa de su amigo. El viaje fue tranquilo aun a pesar que Katsuki no pregunto a donde iban con tanta prisa, comió con calma escuchando la música de rock de fondo. Hasta que el mayor aparco el carro delante de un edificio blanco , leyó las letras del edificio y volteo a ver molesto al pelirrojo.

—No necesito que me curen las putas heridas, ya dije que voy a estar bien— exclamo molesto.

—Oh, eso lo sé, solo que no estamos aquí por eso, ven, será emocionante. — Kirishima salió del auto a prisa siendo seguido por un no muy emocionado rubio que refunfuñaba detrás suyo caminando a unos pasos alejado.

Katsuki llevaba en la mano una pelota de esponja le había regalado Kiminari la noche anterior para ayudarle a controlar su temperamento y justo en ese instante estaba estrujando la pelota con desdén entrando a aquella clínica .

El olor a antiséptico fue lo primero que molesto al rubio, después estaban todas esas mujeres que esperaban en esa sala de espera de asientos rosas y todos esos mocosos que corrían de un lado a otro.

" _Mujeres… niños"_ — Kacchan quedo en blanco una vez entraban al elevador .

—¿Qué mierdas hago aquí? — musito en voz baja, aunque al darse cuenta que era ignorado quiso gritar aunque fue detenido.

—Relájate, como te dije haz estado esperando este momento desde hace tiempo, no puedo permitir que te lo pierdas, cuando regreses del pasado al menos tendrás este consuelo. — Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y con incomodidad el rubio avanzo aun lado del pelirrojo por varios corredores hasta distinguir ese inconfundible peinado.

—Ochako, ¡Yamikumo! tu tío favorito está aquí — Fue inevitable que Kacchan hiciera una mueca de asco ante el tono demasiado infantil que uso Kirishima al acercarse a esos dos individuos.

—¡Bobo! — El niño saludo estirando los brazos hacia su tío, siendo Uraraka quien amablemente lo pasaba a los brazos del pelirrojo.

—¿Lo trajiste? ¿Cómo te atreves? — La joven mujer no oculto su disgusto, más no elevo la voz mirando con desprecio al adolescente.

—¡Si! Tío bobo vino a verte— Sonrió Kirishima tan radiante como siempre agitando de manera graciosa al bebe entre sus manos — No podía dejar que se lo perdiera, Bakugou nunca me lo perdonaría — Se quejo de manera lastimera el pelirrojo.

—Después de lo que le dijo, es inaudito que ande aquí.

—Imbéciles, estoy aquí, no hablen como si no estuviera enfrente suyo— Con los dientes apretado y la voz contenida, Katsuki aplasto la pelota entre sus dedos.

—¿Papá? — esta vez un tanto tímido susurro Yamikumo centrando su atención en su padre.

—Hey…— Ambos adultos quedaron callados mientras observaban la clara lucha que estaba teniendo Katsuki en ese momento al hacer varios distintos tipos de gestos. Finalmente suspiro extendiendo la mano ofreciéndole la pelota — un regalo.

—¡Oh! — El niño no dudo en tomarla entre sus manos y con esta golpear varias veces el rostro de su tío. Sorpresivamente, el de quirk explosivo se encontraba orgulloso de esa energía.

—KatsuBro, será mejor entres ahí, nosotros esperaremos aquí— Katsuki siguió el señalamiento. La verdad prefería eso a estar escuchando las nuevas quejas de la molesta mujer. Sin decir nada más avanzo hasta aquella puerta abriendo sin siquiera tocar entrando aprisa cerrando detrás suyo.

Paredes blancas y de rosa pastel, una camilla mullida al fondo con un montón de máquinas que no conocía, en el centro se encontraba una doctora que le daba un aspecto preocupado y al fondo detrás de una cortina azul se asomaba Deku.

—¿Kacchan? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto con notable molestia apretando la cortina con una de sus manos.

—…Al parecer, yo quería venir — Expreso sosteniéndole la mirada del pecoso quien hizo un leve puchero asintiendo sin apartar la vista. Esto en definitiva incomodaba al rubio, ese aire retador sin deje alguno de miedo era algo nuevo que no sabía manejar.

—Está bien— Esta vez se dirigió más a la doctora que solo asintió en confirmación apartándose del centro del cuarto dirigiéndose a las maquinas sin preguntar nada.

—Bueno ya conoce la rutina Deku-san, no se ponga nervioso, ¡hoy es un gran día! — Katsuki se quedó parado donde estaba escuchando el movimiento de Deku detrás de la cortina antes de salir, con un pantalón de pans verde y una playera que dejaba resaltar su embarazo. Katsuki trago con dificultad, era tan jodidamente extraño si comparaba ese cuerpo trabajado y marcado con su abultado vientre..

Sin que Deku le dirigiera la mirada se recostó en la camilla alzando con timidez su playera dejando al descubierto su vientre. La doctora volteo a verle curiosa.

—¿No quiere… ya sabe tomar la mano de Deku-san? — Kacchan no sabía que expresión estaba haciendo pero debía ser algo terrorífica para que la doctora se dirigiera a él con temor.

—Ah, si, supongo — musitó entre dientes avanzando hasta la camilla a pasos lentos parándose a un lado del pecoso, quien sin voltear a verle apretaba su mano contra la tela de su playera. El aire era tenso. Kacchan no sabía como manejar la situación por lo que cerró los ojos unos instantes haciendo sus ejercicios de respiración antes de atreverse a tomar la mano de Deku apartándola casi a la fuerza de su ropa.

—No necesitas hacer es..

—Cállate, dije que quería venir, por eso estoy aquí. — Al bajar la vista se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con intensidad. Ambos se miraron por largos segundos hasta que Deku sonrió de manera calmada regresándole un apretón de mano.

—Uhm, está bien, gracias por venir Kacchan— tras un chasqueo de lengua Katsuki desvió la mirada prestando atención a aquella doctora que tras unos momentos puso un gel en el vientre del pecoso.

—Un tanto frio Deku-san — Advirtió antes de que Deku asintiera sonriendo con nerviosismo apretando la mano de Katsuki, quien se tuvo que morder repentinamente su mejilla ante la inesperada fuerza que le estaba destrozando la mano. — Ahora veamos …— Murmuro la doctora moviendo un par de botones en el aparato.

Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que un raro ruido reino el lugar. Kacchan miro alrededor confundido por unos instantes hasta que su atención se centró en la maquina debido al estrujante apretón en su mano que la hizo exaltarse.

—Su corazón — Comento la doctora moviendo el transductor por la parte baja del vientre del pecoso. — Y aquí está , ¿No es hermoso? — Pregunto la doctora con dulzura mientras el lugar se llenaba de los iniciales sollozos del ojiverde.

—Es… Es perfecto— Deku miraba la pantalla mientras la doctora señalaba la imagen mencionando cada parte del bebe comentando que nada parecía ir mal.

Claro que nada de esto lo estaba escuchando Katsuki Bakugou, él miraba la imagen absorto para luego guiar su mirada al vientre de Deku, intercalo su mirada una y otra vez dejándose envolver por aquel rítmico palpitar que creaba un agradable calor contra su pecho.

—Kacchan, nuestro bebe está bien, quiero esperar un poco más para que sepamos su sexo ¿Te parece bien? — Izuku alzo el rostro solo para lograr apreciar la repentina palidez del más joven que miraba expectante aquella pantalla —¿Kacchan?.

El de quirk explosivo sentía un extraño frio envolverle, no era capaz de concentrarse en las voces a su alrededor, solo ese latir cálido, solo ese zumbido que se hacía más y más palpable contra sus oídos. El borde de su vista se fue obscureciendo y de un momento a otro sintió la fuerza de sus piernas desaparecer.

—Dios mío ¡Kacchan! — Izuku grito sorprendido al ver como se desmayaba el adolescente delante suyo sin lograr detener su caída por su misma impresión.

Detrás de la puerta ya hacia un pelirrojo riendo en voz alta con un celular contra su oído mientras su otra oreja la mantenía pegada contra la puerta.

—Parece que se desmayó ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Que varonil! Debo cobrar la apuesta.

…..

…..

* * *

Kacchan despertó desorientado por unos instantes, escuchando música instrumental de fondo. Soñoliento comenzó a incorporarse empezando a reconocer la habitación. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza se sobo por las molestas oleadas de dolor, un tanto perezoso. Soltó un bufido seguido de una maldición en voz baja al recordar lo último que había pasado. ¿Y que se lo recordaba más? Esa fotografía en la cómoda, era imposible no reconocer el ultrasonido.

La tomo entre sus dedos observándola.

" _Esto es… tan… extrañamente tan reconfortante_ " — Pensó Katsuki con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Un par de risas y el sonido de una puerta abrirse le hizo dejar la fotografía a prisa en su lugar alzando el rostro para ver a Deku salir del cuarto de baño de la recamara, cubierto por una bata de baño roja mal atada, donde su pecho estaba al descubierto y esas letras negras finamente tatuadas sobre sus bíceps resaltaban. Entre sus brazos cargaba al pequeño Yamikumo envuelto en una toalla amarilla.

" _Pero que…"_

—Kacchan, haz despertado, te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, estuviste mucho tiempo divagando entre la conciencia e inconciencia— Expreso sorprendido el pecoso mientras el niño volteaba sonriente.

—Papá flojo, flojo— Katsuki bufo audiblemente levantándose la cama, ocasionando que Izuku titubeara al sonreír.

—No debes cargar peso — Dijo sin pensarlo posando su mirada en el niño— Y tú un revoltoso ¿eh? — Soltó dirigiéndole una significativa mirada al mayor, Kacchan logro hacer que Deku accediera entregándole en brazos al niño empapado. — Ven, vamos a secarte y vestirte — Observo hacia la ventana— Y también a recostarte.

Ante la mirada atónita del pecoso, observo al adolescente salir de la habitación con su hijo en brazos haciendo reír al pequeño niño de manera alegre.

El joven rubio se dirigió a la habitación de Yamikumo recostándolo en una mesa especial para cambiar a los bebes, ahí comenzó a secarle su cabello con el mayor cuidado posible. Estaba el rubio confundido debido a que no esperaba volver a esa casa nunca y sin embargo estaba ahí, interactuando con su hijo y su futuro esposo.

—Alza los brazos— pidió hallándose bastante a gusto y tranquilo en su presencia mientras buscaba en los cajones de ese mueble ropa para el niño, eso sí, sin soltarle. Una vez encontró lo que considero era la ropa de dormir comenzó a vestirlo. — ¿Te has portado bien?

—Uhm, cuide de papi — Esa respuesta le hizo detenerse unos instante de abrochar los botones de aquel mameluco.

—Es bueno escucharlo…. Yamikumo, hiciste un buen trabajo— Le sonrió de manera tranquila siendo recompensado por aquellos brazos que buscaban estrecharle. Sintiendo ese incomodo calor surcar sus mejillas cargo al niño abrazándole. —¿Quieres que te lea un cuento antes de irte a dormir?.

—¡Si! Emach y Bum— Grito eufórico el peliverde mientras era recostado y arropado en su cama. Katsuki comenzó a buscar en aquel pequeño librero un posible libro con ese nombre. " _Smash and Boom"_ Leyó el título y al abrir el libro infantil se sintió avergonzado, un libro de amor entre dos héroe, un libro infantil de amor entre Nitro Ace y Deku.

Sentándose en la silla junto a la cama se dispuso a leer el libro en voz baja intentando hacer voces cada que era necesario en la historia ¿Por qué? Debido a que recordó ver algo así una vez en televisión. Dejo de leer al momento que noto el pequeño peliverde dormido. En silencio dejo el libro en su lugar notando la silenciosa presencia de Deku asomándose por la puerta. Antes de salir prendió aquella esfera de luz y apagando el resto de las luces y emparejo la puerta detrás de él.

—Me imagino alguien pasara por mí para no quedarme esta noche ¿No? — pregunto notando ya vestido al pecoso.

—Ellos me dijeron que surgió una misión inesperada y todos se están ocupando del problema, hoy Tokoyami está de guardia, por lo que no puedes irte— Katsuki asintió en entendimiento, considerando la posibilidad de que nadie le había dicho la verdadera razón de "la misión", el ataque a Ashido de seguro no era todo.

" _Kirishima no me conto la gravedad de la situación, de seguro algo más problematico está pasando_ "

—Bien, entonces iré a la sala— Musito el rubio en voz baja. — No pienso incomodarte.

—Espera yo… ¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy? Sé que es mucho pedir, pero he estado teniendo pesadillas, siempre me ha sido difícil conciliar el sueño cuando no estás conmigo y estos últimos días es aún peor… yo — Deku progresivamente comenzó a disminuir el tono de su voz hasta convertirse en un susurro. — Lo siento, fue algo muy tonto de mi parte, olvida lo que dije. — Izuku se apresuró a disculparse y retractarse.

—Está bien solo si tú quieres— Por supuesto que él adolescente estaba sufriendo nuevamente el ataque de emociones, aunque esta vez no tan violentos, crueles y frívolos, ahora habían un deje más tranquilo, puro y cálido tras gritar todas sus inquietudes esos últimos días delante de sus camaradas.

Ninguno de los dos volteo a verse de camino a la habitación, ambos en silencio entraron a la recamara.

—Tu ropa de dormir esta en ese cajón — Susurro el pecoso señalando uno de los muebles en el lugar antes de dirigirse en silencio a la cama arropándose en las cobijas con lentitud dándole la espalda al joven rubio. En cambio esté comenzó a vestirse tras encontrar algo cómodo para dormir, dejo su ropa arrumbada en un sofa y con esa pijama de dos piezas se aventuró a acercarse a la cama una vez apago las luces. Paso tras paso el rubio se sintió inesperadamente cansado, tanta emoción le agotaba mentalmente.

Primero movió las cobijas y se sentó en el borde de la cama intentando seguir los ejercicios de respiración que tanto había practicado pero esta vez, en vez de ser para controlar su ira eran para apaciguar el inusual aleteo de su corazón. Lentamente se recostó dándole de igual modo la espalda al contrario.

Se habían mantenido tan alejados como la cama les permitía; Bakugou fue consiente que difícilmente conseguiría dormir esa noche .

—Kacchan—Fue un susurro cual soplo del viento, el de ojos carmín por unos instante dudo que realmente hubieran pronunciado su nombre— Lo siento por obligarte a dormir conmigo hoy.

—Cállate, te dije que estaba bien — Protesto en voz baja cerrando los ojos con pereza.

—Lo siento por echarte de la casa, es solo que… he estado tan sensible, fui un tonto por dejarme llevar por mis emociones, aunque realmente fuiste un idiota. — Esta vez Katsuki giro en la cama encarando la espalda levemente temblorosa del mayor, Deku estaba llorando.

— Yo fui un imbecil, tengo este… tipo de… ya sabes sentimientos de mierda conflictivos, estoy intentando entenderlos pero… no fue tu culpa— Concluyo escuchando como se agravaba los sollozos, esto solo enfurecía al rubio.

 _"_ _1…2…3…4…"—_ Comenzó a contar mentalmente el joven.

—Pero yo te pegue Kacchan , lo siento mucho.

—Maldición Deku, cállate, no importa, ya paso, olvida esa estúpida situación — Se quejó Katsuki extendiendo un brazo tocando la espalda del peliverde haciendo que este volteara de golpe. Esa intensa mirada que se dedicaban, parecía que el aire entorno de ellos se volvía más y más caliente pero cada uno por sus razones, uno por vergüenza y el otro por deseo.

—No, no lo entiendes Kacchan — Deku se quejó alzando sin titubear sus manos contra el rostro del rubio sosteniéndole con delicadeza. El menor sentía el calor inundar sus mejilla, se sentía tan avergonzado de todo, no creía estar listo para tanta emoción fuerte e inexplorada.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, maldito nerd? — se aventuró a preguntar con una inusual voz ronca.

—Yo… quiero besarte— Había sido como encender un chispa en medio del bosque, todo fue ardiendo entorno a Katsuki, como prender su mecha corta, su razón comenzó a fallar. Su mente lo negó sin embargo su cuerpo lo aclamo, aclamo algo que tanto había repelido. Deku conocía esa mirada, solo sonrió en comprensión antes de acercarse al mismo tiempo que el rubio de igual modo se acercaba a él. Como unos imanes…

Lento pero seguro, sus labios se unieron en un nuevo pero a la vez conocido beso.

Katsuki besaba por primera vez a Izuku.

E Izuku besaba aquellos labios que ya también conocía.

" _Katsuki" —Repitió mentalmente el rubio aquellas letras del tatuaje._

.

..

...

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Tada! Justo a tiempo, francamente este capítulo lo tengo desde antes de escribir el 4 y el 5 XD. Este capítulo abordo un pedido de una lectora, ojala sea del agrado de todos. Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios que realmente amo, no esperaba tan buenas críticas por toda la acción que puse en el capítulo pasado, fui inmensamente feliz.

¿Qué les pareció las amistades de Kacchan? ¿Qué opinan del entrenamiento forzado? Y ese descaro de Deku, alguien tenía que dar el primer paso, hahahaha.

Bueno como se dieron cuenta, definitivamente Kacchan cambiara gracias a la ayuda que esta recibiendo, está abordando sus emociones de golpe mientras en el pasado Deku aun no las ha asimilado bien por ahora. Dios quiero decir ya muchas cosas pero andaré dando pistas y spoiler así que mejor me abstengo a leer que creen que pasara a partir de este momento.

Estimo que en 4 capítulos más este fic terminara ya ando trabajando en el siguiente capítulo pero posiblemente no lo tenga a tiempo así que si la inspiración viene dentro de 20 días actualizaría, más que nada por estas fechas festivas.

Una vez termine este fic comenzare a publicar otro en el que ya he estado trabajando será igual Katsudeku y quiero aportar al fandom un angst un tanto distinto al que he leeido que se maneja. Asi que el próximo año probablemente estrene fic y lo iría actualizando junto a "La primera vez que…" ese va para largo XD.

¡Besos!.


	7. En tus ojos

¡Hola a todos!, He aquí el siguiente capítulo, con unas horas tarde pero al menos sigue siendo domingo aquí XD. Espero lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **En tus ojos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fin de semana de entrenamiento había concluido, Izuku no había vuelto a hablar con Bakugou desde el pequeño incidente en el entrenamiento, Bakugou no había regresado con el grupo A. El lunes en la madrugada regresaron a la ciudad, subsecuentemente Midoriya había regresado a su casa temprano en la mañana solo unos minutos para preparar sus cosas de esa semana, se despidió de su madre y tras el beso de despedida en su mejilla regreso al instituto.

No se sentía del mejor humor posible. Estaba demasiado decaído.

 _"_ _Estúpido Kacchan, actuando tan agradable conmigo para rechazar entrenarme, es un idiota queriéndome engañar al planear mi muerte_ "

Izuku tras llegar a su institución y tras desempacar, descubrió con pesadez que esa semana era la entrega de calificaciones como también de recuperación. Ya había un alboroto en la entrada del instituto donde los alumnos peleaban por ver sus calificaciones publicadas en una pantalla en el corredor principal.

—¡Halfie! A la sala de maestros ahora _—_ El grito en el corredor detuvo aquel alboroto, Izuku detuvo su intento de ponerse de puntitas para ver sobre sus compañeros su calificación.

La atención de todos se había dirigido al corredor donde ya hacía parado con total autoridad e influencia Katsuki Bakugou. Este no hizo por saludar a nadie simplemente espero en el pasillo unos instantes antes de que Todoroki se pusiera al corriente con el rubio mayor; de esta manera Midoriya vio a ambos irse.

—¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?—Kaminari cuestionó siendo el avivador de las nuevas interrogantes de los adolescentes .

—Eso fue tan raro— Ochako musitó antes de volver a sonreír aprovechando la oportunidad para poder acercarse más a ver su calificaciones.

Sin embargo Izuku estaba demasiado preocupado e inclusive ligeramente molesto. ¿Porque buscaba a Todoroki?

* * *

.

.

Katsuki tomó asiento en el borde del escritorio apoyando sus manos en este en aire tranquilo mientras Todoroki se quedaba parado un par de pasos delante de la puerta del aula de maestros a unos tres metros de distancia del rubio mayor.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿No has dado suficiente escarmiento? Perdimos la última práctica de tu ejercicio, eso nos dio la nota reprobatoria en la parte práctica, iremos a clases extras para regularnos ¿qué más quieres?— El adolescente cuestionó reprochando las intenciones de aquel viajero en el tiempo.

—No es mi puto problema si andan reprobando, sus problemas de adolescentes arréglenlo entre ustedes, eso no me incumbe, imbecil — Chasqueo la lengua el rubio — Si fui a buscarte es por tu bien, cabron , así que más te vale estar agradecido.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Shouto frunció ligeramente el ceño sin entender a qué iba todo el asunto.

—Voy a entrenarte, te ayudaré a controlar tu quirk de fuego.

—¿Tú? ¿Ayudándome? —soltó alzando una ceja interrogante siendo palpable la sorpresa en su gesto .

—Puedo entrenarte fácilmente por la estúpida característica de emisión de nuestros quirks, será un entrenamiento sencillo a medida que vayas adaptándote a él, lo tuyo es una individualidad más inestable que lo sólido del hielo, trabajaremos en tu maldito control, puntería y resistencia.

—¿Porque harías eso?— Aquel adolescente cuestionó extrañado por ese ofrecimiento del rubio , a quien siempre conocía como volátil, terco e inflexible.

—No te sientas especial, halfie, en un futuro vas a necesitar poder manejar ambos quirks al mismo tiempo y sin problemas algunos. Es conveniente para todos que les dé un maldito empujón para que mejoren sus mierdas de técnicas — Sonrío de medio lado el rubio— A parte, será divertido patear tu culo todos los días en el entrenamiento , así que Todoroki nos vemos hoy a 11 pm en la zona USJ, dos horas diarias .— Shouto permaneció en silencio unos instantes procesando las palabras, ciertamente sabia de su aún nulo control de la mitad de su quirk y una ayuda externa a la de su padre sonaba para él francamente estimulante solo que aún estaba la inquietud de recibir aquella ayuda del hombre frente suyo, aún no tenía la suficiente seguridad de sus intenciones.

—¿Solo yo estoy recibiendo este tipo de entrenamiento?—La pregunta salió sin pensarlo de entre los labios del heterocromático, no quería ir directamente a su muerte.

—No, tú y Deku tendrán el privilegio más que nada por perderte la última sesión de mi entrenamiento pendejo, como castigo y claramente una ventaja para ustedes será mi tutoría de primera mano, conozco todas sus técnicas, sus límites y capacidades. Los haré entrenar hasta vomitar.— Las últimas palabras ocasionaron una suave mueca en los labios del adolescente, aquel tono empleado había sido tan directo y sincero que no había dudado ni un estante que Bakugou sería capaz de esa mínima cosa.

—11 pm, USJ— Shouto dio media vuelta tomando el picaporte de la puerta al pronunciar esas palabras pero antes de salir escucho una última orden contestando con un ligero asentimiento en confirmación.

—Dile a Izuku que lo veo en ese mismo lugar a las 4 de la mañana.

—Tch, esperaba más resistencia de él— Katsuki dijo a nadie en particular mientras estaba ahí oculto de cualquier curioso, sonrío de manera amplia. — Las cosas al fin se pondrán interesantes.

* * *

.

.

Izuku suspiró por tercera vez en tan solo esos 5 minutos. Estaba en esos buenos 15 minutos de descanso entre clases, aunque seguramente sería más tiempo debido a que Present Mic no era precisamente el profesor más puntual de todos .

—¿Sucede algo Deku-kun? Haz estado actuando extraño desde la mañana— cuestionó Uraraka con semblante preocupado tomando asiendo delante de él pecoso, justo en el lugar donde se sentaba Bakugou en clases.

—No es nada, solo estoy algo preocupado —Midoriya procuro dar su mejor sonría para no preocupar más a su amiga.

—¿Es por Bakugou?— De inmediato salto a esa conclusión la chica de mejillas rosadas y sonrisa encantadora. Como reacción Izuku comenzó a negar tanto con movimientos a los lados de su cabeza como agitando sus manos; él lo que menos quería es que las personas supieran de su descubrimiento acerca de Katsuki, no quería crear pánico innecesario.

—uhm, no, no es por él... Es por otra razón , veras es solo que no puedo dejar de estar pensando en cierta persona— muy para sorpresa de el de ojos esmeraldas lo último salió en un susurro.

—¿Pensar en una persona? ¿Te refieres a todo el tiempos acapara tus pensamientos?— Uraraka miraba sorprendida a su amigo alzando involuntariamente la voz .

—Si, así es, por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las acciones que le he visto hacer, es algo frustrante ¿sabes? Cada que está cerca siento como si... Todo estuviera bien pero luego esta persona hace que pregunte si debería preocuparme por mal interpretar las cosas.— El joven Midoriya bajo la vista entrelazando sus propias manos delante suyo sobre el escritorio por lo cual no pudo apreciar la cara conmocionada de Ochako.

—Oh, incluso los héroes más fuertes pueden sentirse indefensos cuando eso pasa, gero — Izuku alzó ligeramente el rostro al escuchar la intervención de Tsuyo.

 _"¿Sentirse indefensos por la sentencia de muerte a manos de tu mejor amigo que viene del futuro?... Quizás"_

—E-Eso es cierto Deku-kun, es normal... Tú...¿Recientemente te diste cuenta de eso, no?— La pregunta tímida de Uraraka le hacía tener sus mejillas más sonrojadas de lo habitual.

—Bueno, no exactamente, al inicio definitivamente nuestra amistad no me permitía eso pero ahora...— Izuku tuvo una pequeña batalla interna de cómo dar a entender que apesar de su mal comportamiento de Kacchan, seguía creyendo que era alguien bueno y aún a pesar de su amenazador descubrimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te hace pensar?— Tsuyu estaba ahora ligeramente inclinada hacia la mesa con un claro gesto curioso.

—Todo. Su personalidad , su fuerza, su increíble quirk, su manera de ser con las personas, su manera de tratarme — Al decir esas palabras involuntariamente volvió a soltar un suspiro antes de llevarse una mano a la boca en un gesto pensativo que fácilmente podía ser interpretado como uno de vergüenza.— el como nos llevamos, como me habla, su sonrisa, su risa... Simplemente no entiendo como paso . — Porque aún Izuku no era capaz de entender que había hecho para merecer ese destino tan cruel.

—¡who! ¡ Eso es tan varonil, Midoriya !— El peliverde alzó el rostro encontrándose con la sorpresa de estar comenzando a ser rodeado por sus compañeros de clase, Uraraka estaba tan roja como un tomate ocasionando una nueva confusión en el pecoso. — ¿Se te erizan los vellos de los brazos cada que le vez?— Eijirou preguntó muy animado casi brincando en su lugar tras hacer esa pregunta.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, si, si me pasa cada que le veo — Izuku asintió más que nada porque consideraba que era una reacción natural el tener algo de miedo a un posible abuso por parte de katsuki cada que le veía tan irritable dirigirse a él, aún viéndolo en esa nueva faceta de un hombre indulgente, no paraba de causarle escalofríos.

—Cuándo se miran a los ojos ¿Puedes pensar en alguien más?— Koda hablo con timidez; Izuku estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo ante tanta pregunta extraña.

—No, no siempre, su presencia es demasiado abrumadora, acapara toda mi atención ... ¿Eso es malo? — pregunto de inmediato.

"¿ _Será que ponerle mucha atención haya causado la ira de katsuki?"_

Muy para sorpresa de Izuku escucho las risas demasiado agudas de las niñas quienes comenzaban a hablar entre ellas con emoción y los chicos intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

—Eso no es malo, en este tipo de situaciones es de lo más normal.— Hablo Tokoyami , Deku se sentía de igual modo bastante confortado de todo el apoyo que estaba recibiendo.

—Debe ser algo muy fuerte, tienes una expresión demasiado intensa en estos momento, Midoriya —Denki exclamó dándole unas amistosas palmadas en uno de los hombros del pecoso.

—¿Es alguien que conocemos ?— Momo pregunto curiosa aún lado de Uraraka . Izuku asintió — ¿Es de esta clase?.

—Si— ya a ese punto, Deku comenzaba a preocuparse que sus amigos y compañeros se dieran cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado hablando de Kacchan y de su preocupación a su plan de matarlo.

—Ya sé quién es, pero que timidos son — comenzó a reírse Jiro dio un discreto empujón por el hombro a Ochako.

—¡Jiro! Basta — Uraraka se quejó con torpeza llevándose las manos a sus mejillas negando varias veces.

 _"¿Se siente bien Uraraka? Esta toda roja como si tuviera fiebre"_

—Uraraka...— Izuku apenas pudo musitar en voz alta antes de que fuera interrumpido y se creará un ambiente incomodo entorno a ellos.

—¡Yo también siento lo mismo Deku-kun ! Estoy enamorada d...

—¿¡Enamorada!? No, espera, ¡no puedo sentir eso por Kacchan!— Midoriya elevó la voz alarmado ante las conclusiones insólitas a las que estaban llegando sus compañeros.

—¿Por KatsuBro?— Kirishika había vuelto a hablar claramente sorprendido — Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Ya decía yo que Bakugou tiraba para el otro bando — Se comenzó a reír Mineta ocasionando que varios de los adolescentes presentas comenzarán a murmurar entre ellos de la situación.

—Todo ese apodo infantil y meloso con el que se hablan comienza a tener sentido—Denki parecía abrumado pero aún así había guiñado un ojo en dirección a Midoriya.

—Ya decía yo que tanta violencia hacia Midoriya era muy injustificable, todo este tiempo a sido su manera de coquetear— Ashido exclamó bastante animada en dirección a el pequeño grupo de amigos de katsuki, quienes comenzaban a asentir bastante de acuerdo.

—Siempre sospeché que algo pasaba pero ahora que Midoriya lo confirmó podemos ayudar a que Katsuki igual se le confiese— Sugirió Hanta alzando su pulgar en alto antes de poner su puño al frente donde Kaminari, Ashido y Kirishima de igual modo juntaron sus puños en un gesto amistoso.

—Esto es tan varonil ¡Qué comience la operación "KatsuIzu"!— Kirishima gritó alzando los brazos con emoción.

—Tiene sentido, creo que ahora todo es más claro si lo vemos de ese modo, deberías esperar a que regrese del futuro y hablar con él, tienes mi apoyo aunque claro ten en cuenta que si él hace algo mal yo lo mato por ti— Izuku estaba mirando a todas direcciones claramente alterado, sudando y tartamudeando palabras sin sentido. Entre el claro animo extremista de sus compañeros había escuchado a Todoroki hablar apoyando incluso el alboroto .

—¿Eres gay? ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?— Aquella pregunta nostálgica por parte de Uraraka ocasionó a Izuku ocultar su rostro entre su manos contra él escritorio.

—Déjame explicarte lo que está pasando.

Y como si el mundo estuviera en contra de Izuku, el profesor llego en ese instante, los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse a sus asientos. Izuku quedó echo estragos en su asiento, Uraraka lamentó no ser hombre y los demás adolescentes del salón celebraban o asimilaban la nueva gran noticia.

 _"¿¡Cómo pudieron llegar a semejante conclusión!? Es imposible que Kacchan y yo tengamos ese tipo de relación"_

 _"Estoy seguro que a Kacchan le gustan las niñas, aunque en todo este tiempo que nos conocemos nunca he sabido de alguien que le atraiga, tampoco sé cuál es su tipo pero definitivamente tiene que ser alguien genial y fuerte como él... Definitivamente no puedo ser yo, soy un chico...ha expresado en mil maneras posibles su disgusto conmigo..."_

 _"Un momento ¿y si Kacchan llegó a la misma conclusión descabellada que los demás? Es un buen motivo para su violencia ¡Kacchan piensa que soy gay! Por dios debo solucionar esto "_

—Midoriya, ¿puedes dejar de hablar contigo mismo y prestar atención a la clase?— Present Mic habló en voz alta ocasionando a más de uno taparse los oídos.

—¡Lo siento!

El transcurso de sus clases continuo normal, quizás con algún par de comentarios de aliento entre clase y clase, un par de risas y comentarios vergonzosos que hacían a Izuku sonrojar .

Al término del día, Midoriya recogía todas sus cosas a prisa sin detenerse a esperar a sus amigos. Con su mochila colgada de su hombro salió torpemente del salón de clases

Termino refugiándose en su cuarto poniendo algo de música no lo suficientemente alto como para incomodar a sus compañeros que eran vecinos de cuarto pero si el suficiente volumen como para abrumar su mente.

Se recostó en su cama observando el techo soltando un suspiro en el proceso.

—¿Cómo llegaron a esa idea? No es como si siempre estuviéramos juntos, bueno tal vez de niños si un par de años pero de eso para acá han sido unos 7 años y ellos ni siquiera conocen nuestro pasado — Izuku rodó por la cama abrazando su almohada mirando ahora los posters en su pared. — ¿Cómo Kacchan pudo haberme mal interpretado? Siempre le he dicho cuán fuerte es y cuánto le admiro, eso no tiene nada de malo . — hizo un leve puchero con un semblante pensativo.

 _"Quizás mal interpreto todas esas veces que íbamos juntos a casa de más chicos, o cada que ofrecía mi ayuda, posiblemente aquella vez que le pedí la tarea por haberla olvidado en la escuela media, ¿El apodo tiene algo que ver? Digo, jamás he escuchado que alguien le diga Kacchan, solo yo. ... Creo que pudo haber mal interpretado mis intentos de ser un héroe y ser su igual. Él siempre ha sido un gran ejemplo para mí, siempre ha sido mi impulso para explotar mi mayor potencial. "_

 _"Tampoco he actuado tan fuera de mi, sigo prestándole mis lapiceros cuando el explota los suyos, aún me aterra hacer equipo con él, sin embargo intento ya no dejarme intimidar tanto... Sigo halagando su fuerza y tácticas, eso no es nada ga... Homosexual, ¿no?. Bueno pero quizás aquella vez que le vía de más en los vestidores en la escuela media o aquí en Yuuei, ¡No es meramente mi culpa! Se pavonea delante de todos de ese modo, todos le veían, no sólo yo. También está esa vez donde nuestras manos se rozaron cuando repartía hojas de unos ejercicios en clases, o el contacto físico en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo ¡Pero eso es más que normal se supone debes golpear a tu contrincante! O cuando tomamos agua de la misma botella.."_

—Oh, dios, tuve un beso indirecto con Kacchan—Izuku murmuró sorprendido ante ese descubrimiento. Se sonrojó intensamente por los primeros 6 segundos antes de palidecer — Kacchan me ha estado mal interpretando todo este tiempo. Debo aclararlo todo.

En ese instante su teléfono dio una pequeña melodía avisándole de un mensaje de texto. Rodó nuevamente por la cama hasta levantarse e ir a ver el mensaje.

 _ **[Todoroki Shouto]**_

 _[Asunto: Aviso, no faltes._

 _4 am en USJ, lleva ropa que te de libertad de movimiento]_

—¿La zona de entrenamiento de rescate?— Izuku miró extrañado el mensaje pero no cuestiono demasiado, Todoroki no era de andar mensajeandose con èl, debía ser algo serio respondió con un simple "Entendido, nos vemos ahí" antes de dejar nuevamente su celular sobre el escritorio.— Que extraña hora— se hundió de hombros decidiendo que sería mejor hacer su tarea, estudiar un poco antes de ir a dormir temprano.

* * *

.

.

Izuku despertó a tiempo gracias a su alarma. Comió una barra energética y se colocó ropa deportiva.

De este modo salió en silencio del dormitorio y se dirigió con cautela al exterior, cuidando totalmente con no toparse con alguno de esos robots que hacían guardia por todo el campus de la escuela.

Al llegar inicialmente entrando a donde había sido citado se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de encontrarse con Katsuki.

" _Esto me trae recuerdos no muy agradables"_

—Kacchan, buenos días ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Todoroki?— pregunto de inmediato el pecoso acercándose al rubio en un andar más lento aun un tanto cauteloso.

—Le pedí a Halfie que te avisara de venir a esta hora, a él lo cite mas temprano , nerd, porque voy a entrenarte.

—¿¡Entrenarme!? ¿Enserio?— Grito Deku sorprendido por semejante oportunidad pero aun así con esa inquietante duda zumbando al fondo de su mente.

—Sígueme—Bakugou hizo un sutil ademán comenzando a guiar a Midoriya por la zona hacia el lugar en específico donde iban a entrenar.— Va a ser un entrenamiento de dos horas diarias a este horario, tengo entendido que antes tenias ese horario de rutina así que dudo sea algo difícil para adaptarte.—Katsuki comentó — ¿Cual es el porcentaje que puedes manejar en tu quirk?

—12% —. Musitó tras asentir en confirmación por las primeras indicaciones del mayor.

—Bien con mi entrenamiento vas a adaptar a tu cuerpo a esos cambios bruscos de acumulación de poder, haré que seas capaz de soportar esa liberación de energía sin lesionarte, una vez mantengas este control podrás ir modificando el entrenamiento tú solo aumentando aquel porcentaje que manejas. Pero te lo advierto, no voy a ir fácil contra ti.

—¿Porque haces esto?— No es que Izuku no quisiera ese entrenamiento era simplemente que aún no era capaz de entender las razones del mayor, no cuando sabía qué clase de chico era en esa época.

 _"_ _Quiere dejar mi cuerpo escondido en una zanja de seguro_ "

—Deja de estar reprochando mi maldita ayuda, Deku, agradece y coopera con el maldito entrenamiento ¿Quieres ser el héroe más fuerte de todos? Pues no lo serás sino me vences a mí primero y con el nivel que tienes ahora jamás lo harás, idiota. ¿Crees que estaré sentado sin hacer nada en el futuro? Haya hay varias personas que podrían apoyarme en mejor mi potencial. No me vas a dejar las cosas tan malditamente fáciles . Así que cierra la maldita boca y presta atención al entrenamiento— Katsuki se quejó quitándose su chaqueta colgándola en uno de los barandales junto a la banqueta. Vistiendo sencilla ropa deportiva negra.

Deku debía admitir que estaba emocionado y a la vez preocupado de su integridad en aquel entrenamiento . Katsuki se acercó hasta Midoriya extendiendo amenazadoramente la palma a de su mano a escasos centímetros del rostro del menor.

—¿Qué siéntese?

 _"¿¡No puede ser!? ¿¡Me está preguntando sobre si es verdad que me gusta!? No estoy preparado aún para encararlo y decirle la verdad, decirle que solo quiero ser su amigo"_

Izuku estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para balbucear hasta que noto el repentino calor contra su rostro a diferencia del aire frío en el lugar.

—Calor— Dijo de inmediato el pecoso observando a Bakugou apartar su mano dando un asentimiento.

—Así es, mi poder radica en mi sudor principalmente en mis manos. Este es un químico altamente inflamable que no necesita un iniciador para poder crear explosiones fuertes. Entre más genere mayor será la explosión. Así de simple. Sin embargo el cuerpo se debe adaptar a ello. No sé si recuerdes Izuku, pero a los cuatro años tras la manifestación de mi quirk las quemaduras y desgarres musculares eran muy constantes tanto en mis manos como en mis brazos.— Izuku observó las manos del mayor las cuales estaban alzadas sutilmente a la altura de su vientre con las palmas hacia arriba permitiéndole así al pecoso una mejor visión de estas.

—Si lo recuerdo. — Murmuró aún un tanto confundido de el punto de ese tema.

—Tu eres aún un estupido niño con ese quirk. Estás intentando competir con adolescentes que llevan tal vez unos 12 años adaptando sus cuerpos a los pros y contras de su mierdas de individualidad y no lo vas a logras hasta forzar tus límites, encontrar lo moldeable que puede ser esa capacidad física y comprender lo que definitivamente no puedes hacer. — Izuku pronto se vio inmerso en la explicación del mayor.

—Un ejemplo que aplica en tu quirk, cuando alguien va por primera vez al gimnasio, si intenta lucirse y cargar un montón de peso sin cuidado obviamente se chingara y tendrá una mierda de lesiones— sin apartar su vista del menor continuó la explicación — Sin embargo, si comienza tomando un peso más allá del que está acostumbrado sin llegar a los extremos, forzando realmente a su cuerpo a soportarlo y progresivamente ir disminuyéndolo ocasionará un aumento muscular y una clara mejoría al aguante del peso a medida que sigue la rutina. — Izuku siendo alguien tan visionario no pudo evitar vislumbrar la explicación en su mente.

—Yo entrené mi cuerpo para soportar grandes niveles de presión y temperaturas que generan las explosiones. En mi caso no importa cuánto ácido sulfúrico, ácido nitrico o glicerina pueda producir para genera el sudor que crean mis explosiones, ya sea una cantidad mínima va a seguir reaccionando y mientras no pudiera soportar los estragos de estas mismas no podría volver esta individualidad en algo más maleable — tras esas palabras Katsuki se a acabo tomando una minúscula piedra del suelo.

Este se la mostró a Deku, antes de cerrar su mano en torno de ella . Hizo una señal a Izuku para indicarle a donde debía ver. Katsuki giró su cuerpo un tanto a la derecha lanzando la pequeña piedra con un rápido movimiento del brazo.

En cuestión de segundos Izuku observó como algo tan inocente como ese pequeño escombro atravesaba la ventana de uno de los edificios haciendo pedazos todo un tramo de ese lugar tras la explosión que se había generado.

Midoriya tuvo que cubrirse un tanto los ojos por el humo y escombros que habían volado tras las dos explosiones siguientes.

—Who— susurro sin aliento temblando de la emoción una vez aquella cortina de humo disminuía. Aquella pequeña piedra había generado unos agujeros de aproximadamente la mitad de su tamaño y desde su posición podía ver que había atravesado más de un edificio aquella aparentemente inofensiva lanzada.

—Vez, no tuve ningún daño — Katsuki extendió su brazo hacia Izuku quien torpemente y titubeando examinó la piel del mayor antes de tomar de la muñeca haciéndole girar ligeramente sus manos comprobando que efectivamente el brazo del mayor tenía una temperatura distinta a la suya. Un calor demasiado elevado para cualquier persona normal como también no había daños en él. — Tu entrenamiento será algo similar al que yo realicé . Pelearas contra mí con el máximo de poder que tus brazos soportan, cuando yo lo indique tendrás que ir contra de mi con _full cowl_ con el porcentaje que yo te vaya indicando. Hoy no dejaré que te rompas los huesos por lo que superaras ese 12% quizás con algunas lesiones menores.

—¡Si! Lo entiendo totalmente — Izuku sonrío bastante animado observando al rubio sonreír ladino mientras de sus palmas comenzaba a generarse humo y gracias a eso de mala gana soltó su brazo retrocediendo considerablemente para poder ponerse en posición de combate.

" _Daré todo de mí"_

* * *

.

.

Izuku estaba inclinado contra una alcantarilla regresando todo el contenido de su estómago, sudando, con el cuerpo tembloroso y adolorido. Había unas pequeñas lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos ante el esfuerzo.

—Bien al menos puedes presumir que vomitaste menos veces que Halfie— Se escuchaba la clara burla en la voz de Bakugou no muy lejos de Izuku. El adolescente se levantó tambaleante del suelo apoyándose de las paredes antes de encaminarse de regreso casi a la salida del lugar donde Bakugou ya le esperaba, este le lanzo una pequeña toalla al pecoso quien la recibió gustoso limpiándose el sudor y luego la boca. — Lo hiciste bien para ser un nerd, tengo estimado un plan de una semana para obtener unos excelentes resultados.

Izuku solo soltó un quejido audible rezando a los cielos poder soportar todos esos días de entrenamiento. En ese instante observo a Katsuki colocarse su chaqueta y tomando agua de una botella que al parecer había preparado junto a las toallas con anterioridad.

Tras ello, Katsuki enrosco nuevamente la tapa y le lanzo la botella al menor quien sin mucha energía la atrapo, destapo la botella y su primer sorbo fue para hacer un par de buches antes de tomársela buscando quitarse el mal sabor. Casi al momento que se dio cuenta que se había terminado de beber toda el agua volteo a ver horrorizado al mayor.

"¡ _No puede ser! Otra vez lo hice, ¡el beso indirecto! Kacchan de seguro seguirá pensando que soy raro si no aclaro las cosas ahora_ "

Izuku se apresuró a seguir a Bakugou quien estaba dispuesto a regresar a tomar un merecido descanso.

" _Es ahora o nunca_ "

—¡No soy gay! Definitivamente no me gustas así que por favor deja de odiarme tanto, yo quiero ser tu amigo.— Izuku reunió todo el valor que tenía gritando en dirección del rubio con los brazos ligeramente a la altura del pecho y sus manos en puño en un gesto que según era de total seguridad. Pero no.

–¿Que?—La cara de incredulidad del rubio era todo un poema antes de que por su rostro se extendiera una maquiavélica sonrisa. —¿Qué has dicho ?— El adolescente no estaba listo para ver a aquel adulto avanzar a pasos largos y rápidos en su dirección. La mente del pecoso fue un caos antes de caer en un pulcro blanco.

Katsuki Bakugou, aquel hombre de 27 años lo tenía sostenido con la palma de su mano por la quijada y su otra mano lo sostenía con un agarre impresionantemente sólido por la cadera.

—Que, Que no hay razón para que me odies tanto, no tengo sentimientos románticos por ti — Susurro con la voz entrecortada intentando sostener la mirada del rubio aunque eso era una tarea de lo más difícil.

—¿Enserio?— la clara burla sonaba en la voz del hombre de ojos escarlata— Entonces explícame porque estas temblando entre mis brazos. ¿Eh, Deku?. Dime la razón por la que estás tan sonrojado— Midoriya estaba tan abrumado a esa inusual cercanía, dándose cuenta que efectivamente sus piernas temblaban, se sentía tan nervioso y como si fuera a derretirse entre esos brazos, sobre todo esa tan repentina cercanía hacía que toda su sangre viajará a su rostro como una respuesta tan natural.

—¿Temor...?— Inclusive aquella palabra torpemente había sido hecha sonar como una interrogante.

Pronto el chico de cabellos verdes se quedó sin aliento ante el impacto de su cuerpo contra el asfalto. Bakugou estaba encima suyo, sus piernas a cada lado de las propias, una de sus manos apoyada peligrosamente en el suelo junto a su cabeza y la contraria ahora le sostenía por una de sus mejillas.

—Así que me tienes miedo, ¿ te asusta esto?— Izuku contuvo el aliento al sentir como la mano que había sostenido su rostro con fuerza; ahora comenzaba a dar un sutil contacto con la yema de sus dedos, estaba acariciando su pómulo, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta finalmente tras tomarle del mentón acaricio lentamente su labio inferior con el pulgar.

—N-no, es... Es raro—Tartamudeo el joven pecoso; pronto ese contacto contra su labio desapareció para sentir aquel pasional agarre contra su cabello. Izuku veía cada movimiento en cámara lenta. Se sentía tan inmerso, absorbido por la presencia del rubio. Sonrojado, avergonzado y desorientado observó el rostro del mayor.

Su corazón palpitaba con prisa, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban, un extraño revoloteo contra su vientre le hizo entreabrir sus labios sutilmente, el perfume del mayor al aproximarse ocasionó que cerrará sus ojos.

Aquel cálido aliento acaricio su rostro haciendo al más joven estremecer notablemente, estaba ahí, sometido sin gran esfuerzo, tembloroso , esperando.

Esperando.

Izuku lentamente dejó ver sus ojos Esmeraldas encontrándose envuelto en esa fiera mirada, se sentía arder, cada poro de su cuerpo quemaba por la poca distancia que le separaba al mayor.

—Esto no me corresponde aún, si es lo que quieres espera a que regrese del futuro— Katsuki había tenido que apartarse mínimamente para poder hablar debido a que la cercanía que compartían era tan corta con apenas el menor movimiento de sus labios al hablar ocasionaría un beso. Bakugou se conformó con dejar un beso en la frente del adolescente antes de incorporarse hábilmente extendiendo su mano hacia Midoriya.

Quien torpemente aceptó el gesto levantándose lentamente todavía aún sonrojado.

—Pero... Pero yo no

—Cállate Deku, sabes que lo eres así que deja de andar jodiendo con tu patética excusa. — Katsuki interrumpió sonriendo con sutileza— Ahora muévete , nerd, debes ir a clases y necesitas regresar a alistarte, te veo posiblemente entre clases y mañana a la misma hora para continuar con el entrenamiento ¿Entendido?— Repentinamente aquella burbuja de bienestar en el que estaba envuelto Izuku, se rompió, soltó un audible quejido llevándose una mano a su vientre por el dolor que tenía recordando la golpiza que había recibido.

" _Su entrenamiento va a matarme_ "

Izuku hizo una ligera reverencia agradeciendo el entrenamiento antes de disponerse a correr de regreso al edificio de los dormitorios, no se sentía en sus mejores sentidos como para regresar caminando y hablando como si nada con Bakugou.

Estaba exhausto .

Llego a hurtadillas escabulléndose a su dormitorio para dirigirse inicialmente a su bañera. Tomo un relajante baño, limpiando toda suciedad y herida de su cuerpo.

Vendo sus dedos simplemente para cubrir los raspones , se colocó un par de curtías aquí y allá, un parche en su mejilla y finalmente una pomada para desinflamar las zonas de su cuerpo donde realmente dolía.

Finalmente tuvo que vestirse con el uniforme y bajar a tomar el desayuno con el resto de sus compañeros.

Lo primero que noto tras salir del elevador fue el pequeño alboroto que había entorno a la mesa. Midoriya tuvo que acercarse para poder ver mejor la situación, quienes habían bajado a desayunar ya, estaban entorno a Todoroki y no era de extrañar, tenía igual un aspecto deplorable.

 _"Debo estar igual o peor_."

Shouto permanecía en silencio comiendo cereal. Tenía una mano vendada y de la otra sus dedos estaban envueltos cuidadosamente. Había un cardenal en su ojo derecho, apenas teniendo un color rojizo que muy seguramente se pondría todo morado más tarde.

Solo hasta que Shouto alzó la vista y se quedo viendo a Deku, toda la atención cayó en él.

Por supuesto que había reído apenado, agradecido las preocupaciones y finalmente mentido asegurando que el entrenamiento que había tenido tanto él como Todoroki era porque ellos se lo habían pedido a Bakugou. Claro que gracias a ello podía ver la duda en unos y en otros la resolución para pedir un entrenamiento individual también.

La mañana paso así, con un par de preguntas por su entrenamiento siendo así que no podía evitar hablar de ello sin recordar aquel extraño actuar de Kacchan, curiosos acerca de la fuerza de Kacchan y más.

Durante la hora del almuerzo Izuku ya se sentía desfallecer del cansancio y le aliviaba saber que no era el único. Todoroki estaba durmiendo contra la mesa en la cafetería con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos ignorando totalmente su comida. Como era habitual él ya se sentaba con ellos a almorzar todos los días.

—Uraraka…— Izuku se detuvo de andar bebiendo aquel jugo energético— Dijiste que estas enamorada de Kacchan ¿verdad?

—Yo no di…

—Porque creo que si me gusta Kacchan— Izuku susurro eso ultimo bastante apenado sin alzar la vista de su plato interrumpiendo a la joven castaña de su queja.

—¿Quieres confesarte? — Esta vez Tenya pregunto con curiosidad— Tendrías que hacerlo en horarios fuera de clases y cuando Bakugou este de regreso.

—Yo— Ochako titubeo en un inicio antes de suspirar derrotada— Estoy feliz por ti Deku-kun, pero tengo que aclararte que yo no siento nada romántico por Bakugou.

—¿Es enserio? — Izuku alzo el rostro sorprendido antes de hacer una ligera mueca— ¿Por qué no? Kacchan es increíble, tan fuerte y muy amable cuando se lo propone — Izuku sonrió débilmente — Aunque es un alivio, así no sentiré que estamos compitiendo por él. — Deku río bastante animado— Creo que fui un idiota en pensar que Kacchan quería matarme, no después de lo que paso en la mañana.

—¿En la mañana? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Cuestiono de inmediato Uraraka observando alteraba al pecoso.

—¿Bakugou? ¿El adulto? Eso no es legal.

—Shhh, cállate Iida, ¡Esto es importante!

—¿Realmente crees que vaya a querer entrenarnos? —Kaminari preguntaba caminando aun lado de su pelirrojo amigo quien al enterarse de aquel entrenamiento especian a Midoriya y Todoroki, no había dejado de desear tener uno igual, quería sr más fuerte también.

—Por supuesto que si, es nuestro Bro, no se va a negar. — Kirishima dio a medida que se dirigían a la sala de maestros a buscar a Bakugou

—Pero ya viste como dejo a esos dos, no va a tener piedad con nosotros— Se quejó Denki bastante horrorizado de las posibles torturas que Katsuki le podría hacer vivir.

—Shhh, cállate ¿Eso son risas? — Kirishima susurro acercándose lentamente a la puerta que daba a la sala de maestros la cual estaba ligeramente entreabierta. No pudieron asomarse pero si estar lo más cerca posible para escuchar la conversación que se llevaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—No me esperaba nada de eso, pero supongo es comprensible sus sentimientos fueron madurando con el tiempo— Yagi Toshinori sonreía hacia su alumno del futuro quien ya hacia sentado en uno de los sofás del lugar comiendo una sopa instantánea.

—Si, aunque realmente nos llevó una mierda de tiempo poder moldear todo y encontrar un jodido equilibrio entre nosotros, no fue fácil. — Katsuki se hundió de hombros bastante relajado ante la presencia de su antiguo profesor e ídolo. —Como me gustaría tener fotos para mostrarle la celebración pero bueno lo único que tengo a la mano es mi anillo de bodas — Katsuki se quitó aquel colgante en el cuello donde tenía su anillo protegido, después de todo él consideraba que lo más prudente era mantenerlo como secreto para los demás a diferencia de All Might. —Aizawa-sensei fue el padrino de los anillos, realmente fue jodidamente cursi con esas leyendas que están en la parte interna de los anillos. — All might con aquel aspecto delgado y decrepito extendió su diestra tomando el colgante para observar el anillo de oro amarillo y blanco.

—Y como te sientes estando casado ¿Ya han de llevar un par de años juntos no? — Toshinori soltó una pequeña risa al ver el grabado a mano en la alianza de boda.

—Francamente jamás creí que la vida de casado fuera tan malditamente agradable, quisiera regresar ya, francamente extraño a mi familia.

Al otro lado de la puerta ambos adolescentes curiosos estaban literalmente con la boca abierta ante la impresión, una vez pudieron salir del shock casi de manera automática ambos dieron media vuelta corriendo por los corredores. Para poder gritarse entre ambos su asombro y dudas.

Fue a la siguiente clase que ambos entraron discutiendo las posibilidades entre ambos atrayendo la atención de Sero y Mina, ya que no era muy común ver a ambos amigos discutiendo tan acaloradamente.

—Hey, hey, ¿Qué les pasa, amor y paz chicos? — Dijo Hanta bastante alegre acercándose a sus dos amigos separándoles ligeramente.

—¡No vas a creerlo Sero! ¡KatsuBro está casado! — Kirishima grito entusiasmado agitando por los hombros a el pelinegro.

—Yo insisto que ha de ser mentira, de seguro sabían que estábamos escuchando y soltó esa falsedad para jugar con nuestras mentes. Katsuki es un cabron es capaz de jugar con nosotros de ese modo. — Se quejó Denki intentando hacer razonar a su terco amigo.

—¿Bakugou está casado? Por dios como lo supieron— esta vez Mina se acercó conteniendo un grito de la sorpresa.

—Al parecer esta lleva su anillo consigo, no me creas mucho pero estoy seguro que se lo mostro a All might , hay que pedirle que nos lo muestre también— Kirishima era definitivamente el más exaltado de entre los tres amigos, seguido por Mina que comenzaba a brincar emocionada, después Sero que no salía de la sorpresa y al final Kaminari quien seguía jurando que era posiblemente una broma de mal gusto por parte de Bakugou.

Aunque claro el escándalo de esos jóvenes no pasó desapercibido por nadie en el salón varias miradas cayeron de inmediato en el pecoso quien se mordía patéticamente su labio antes de levantarse de su silla tomando sus cosas consigo.

—¿Izuku? — Uraraka miro angustiada a su pecoso amigo quien volteo a verla con una tenue sonrisa.

—Me voy a mi cuarto, estoy muy cansado del entrenamiento y no me siento bien, iré a descansar. Los veo mañana chicos— Tras esas palabras Izuku hizo por salir lo más a prisa que podía del salón sin ser demasiado obvio aunque claro eso efectivamente no lo logro.

Izuku no le importo faltar al resto de las clases, no cuando su cabeza y corazón eran un lio. Justo ahora que comenzaba a aceptar sus sentimientos de igual modo habían roto su corazón.

 _"No hay ni una posibilidad para los dos. "_

Izuku apenas llegando a su cuarto se lanzó a la cama ocultando el rostro contra su almohada sintiendo aquellas gotas comenzar a salir de sus ojos.

—No es justo, porque toda ilusión tenía que romperse tan rapido— Murmuraba con voz ahogada contra la almohada —¿Por qué tenía que ser Kacchan de entre tantas miles de personas que hay en el mundo?.

Y casi de inmediato la respuesta surgía en su mente.

Quizás Kacchan sea el más cínico, gruñón e inaguantable chico en la tierra, quizás peleaban demasiado pero… Izuku seguía creyendo que entre tantas cosas, Katsuki era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en su vida.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?.

..

...

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Tada! Listo el capítulo número 7 de este fic.

Espero haya sido de su agrado este avance que ha tenido Izuku nada más y nada menos porque le hicieron darse cuenta de sus emociones de una manera claramente menos violenta que a Katsuki.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué hará Izuku con esta nueva información? ¿Lograra Kacchan adulto consolar a Izuku sin contarle lo que sucederá en un futuro? ¿Katsuki seguirá teniendo esos nervios de acero que claramente Izuku del futuro no tiene? ¿Alguien escucho el corazón de Uraraka? ¿Izuku lograra consolidar bien todo ese huracán de emociones?

Cha cha cha chan~

Sus comentarios del capítulo anterior fueron muy agradables, realmente me encantaron, realmente me inspiran a continuar cuando esta mala racha de falta de inspiración ataca, literalmente me puse a leer todos sus reviews a lo largo de la historia y encontré la inspiración como también la motivación que necesitaba.

Admito que me tarde más de lo que había prometido actualizar pero bueno fue inevitable.

Adelanto del antepenúltimo capítulo **: Titulado** : " **El inicio de un héroe".**

No olviden dejar sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo 3

¡Besos!.


	8. El inicio de un heroe

¡Hola a todos!, He aquí el siguiente capítulo, con un super retrasado porque francamente estaba que m moria XD regrese a la universidad, mi salud estuvo algo delicada y la inspiración andaba de vacaciones, pero he vuelto 3. Ojala les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar su sensual review.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **El inicio de un héroe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día en la residencia Bakugou inició muy temprano. Exactamente a las cuatro de la mañana Katsuki se despertó tras el mínimo movimiento en la cama, siendo alguien de sueño ligero no pudo pasar desapercibido el momento en que Izuku se levantó de la cama.

—¿Qué mierda hacer?— El adolescente se quejó con el rostro enterrado en la almohada antes de tirar su cabeza en alto lo suficiente para ver el reloj en la mesa de noche— Maldicion nerd, ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! ¡Vuelve a dormir!

—No puedo — Izuku susurro en voz baja colocándose su pantuflas y tomando del sofá en la recámara una bata para cubrirse del frío— Tenemos hambre y no podré dormir hasta calmar el antojo.

—¿Pero qué jodidos?—La queja del rubio sonó inmediato en ese instante, Katsuki con una inicial pereza se sentó en la cama antes de levantarse de un salto de la cama colocándose el típico calzado suave para andar en la casa. —¡Bien! — La exclamación entre irritada y cansada de Katsuki ocasionó que Izuku comenzara a negar rápidamente alzando las manos haciendo aquel ese mismo gesto de negativa.

—Kacchan, no es necesario, enserio. Solo bájare a comer algo de pastel y una manzana, no voy a tardar, por favor regresa a dormir— el menor se hizo de oídos sordos pasando aún lado del pecoso comenzando a soltar un par de maldiciones a medida que salía de la recámara rumbo al pasillo siendo seguido de inmediato por Izuku.

—Eres un idiota, tanta maldita azúcar a estas horas de la madrugada y estando tú en ese estado ¿Qué sigues igual de inútil que siempre? ¡Más te vale comer lo que voy a preparar! Y si el maldito pastel es un antojo solo comerás una porción muy pequeña, debes cuidar tu estupida alimentación, cabron, es a mi hijo a quien le das tanta puta azúcar de mierda— Deku no se quejaba por el arsenal de insultos por parte del adolescente, es más iba todo sonriente a medida que viajaban de las escaleras .

" _Kacchan es tan atento conmigo aún a esa edad"._

—Bueno está bien, aunque no es necesario que hagas algo muy elaborado, necesitas igual descansar, ya sabes, van a venir por ti temprano para continuar con tu entrenamiento.—Izuku le recordó al adolescente una vez llegando a la cocina donde fue literalmente empujado a el desayunador a tomar asiento.

—Ya lo se nerd, no molestes con eso por ahora, siéntate ahí, no te muevas y en poco tiempo comes y te largas a dormir directamente .— El rubio no tardó en comenzar a curiosear dentro del refrigerador , primero saco aquel pastel colocándolo en la isla de la cocina donde tras rebuscar por unos buenos momentos, encontró los platos, y los cubiertos, no demoró mucho en cortar una porción pequeña pero generosa de pastel. Sin observar mucho al contrario y entretenerse en cosas innecesarias dejo el plato delante de Izuku antes de regresar a el refrigerador comenzando a sacar varias cosas del interior de este.

Corto algunos vegetales poniéndolos a hervir, a medida que preparaba un omelett de puras claras de huevo.

El extraño silencio fue lo suficientemente incómodo para lograr que el adolescente retomará los sucesos de aquella misma noche.

—¿Cuándo empezó lo nuestro, nerd?— muy para su pesar Bakugou admitía que aquel beso no le había molestado es más sentía como si una venda que cubría previamente sus ojos al fin se había disuelto. Pero ahora sin esa venda podía ver el patan que había sido, lo escoria que pudo ser.

—Si lo piensas con claridad Katsuki, desde un inicio siempre ha habido un "nosotros" tu terquedad y mi transigencia fueron siempre un obstáculo para que se diera algo más.— El rubio se sentía irritado por aquel modo tan sereno con el que Izuku le hablaba, no sentía que respondiera sus dudas.

—No, no me refiero a eso — uso un tanto más de fuerza al cortar en rodajas una zanahoria deteniéndose por un momento— ¿Porque yo? Te hice la vida un infierno en la escuela media, golpee tu culo en Yuei más de una vez, siempre he sido un bravucón contigo... ¿cómo mierdas empezó esto? Simplemente no lo logro entender. — El tono de voz del rubio detonaba su clara confusión y desesperación ante la falta de respuestas.

—Yo nunca te he odiado —Aquellas palabras hicieron que Katsuki comenzara a hacer sus ejercicios de respiración tratando de calmar su temperamento.

—¿¡Porque diablos no!? ¿Porque me elegiste a mi?— Katsuki se quedó estático ante el contacto sobre la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, Izuku le sostenía de su muñeca, cuál instinto soltó el instrumento filoso girando su cuerpo un poco para encarar al pecoso.

—Kacchan, tú aún en este tiempo sigues haciendo esa pregunta tan estupida — El rubio frunció un tanto el ceño más sin embargo no se movió cuando su rostro fue atajado con inusual cariño por sobre sus mejillas, fue obligado a alzar un tanto su mentón para alcanzar más la ahora altura del peliverde.— Siempre haz sido importante para mí y tú me elegiste como yo te elegí a ti. Admito que a veces sigues siendo un completo idiota pero así me enamore de ti .— En un ligero arrebato, el adolescente apartó su rostro de aquel incomodo agarre regresando su atención al sartén comenzando a cerciorarse que la comida no se quemara.

—No hay razones para que digas eso, incluso estoy llegando a pensar que todo esto ni siquiera es real— Y eso era cierto, aún sentía imposible tanta extraña situación. Admitía que es un hombre perfeccionista pero ese futuro iba mucho más allá de esa palabra. — ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?— Katsuki exclamó en voz alta apartándose antes de llevarse su mano zurda hacia su brazo. Izuku le había pellizcado.

—¿Ves? Esto es real. Kacchan tus sentimientos aún no están bien desarrollados pero te aseguro que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti ¿Porque sigues buscando excusas? ¿A qué le temes tanto? Yo no siento ningún rencor hacia ti, jamás ¿entiendes? — Izuku tuvo el atrevimiento de extender su mano para acariciar la mejilla del adolescente en un afán cariñoso — Lo nuestro tomará tiempo para darse, pero se dará demasiado fluido y natural, comenzaremos a fortalecer nuestra amistad de a poco y en un par de años a partir de eso nuestros sentimientos habrán madurado, será cuando decidamos darnos la oportunidad de ser pareja . Hasta ahora no me arrepiento de estar contigo, eres a quien siempre he querido a mi lado.

Katsuki sostuvo la mirada del mayor soltando un suspiro no muy conforme con su respuesta sin embargo aún así sostuvo aquella mano contra su rostro.

" _Esto es lo que quiero_ " — Katsuki admitió antes de apartar aquella mano con más sutileza.

—Más te vale que no me vuelvas a besar maldito pedofilo de mierda, la próxima vez yo seré quien te bese a ti primero ¿Me oíste?—Izuku por unos instante miro sorprendido a el adolescente antes de soltar una ligera risa asintiendo sin queja alguna.

—Dios si lo dices así realmente me haces sentir que hice algo malo Kacchan — Izuku se quejó — Lo siento si te incomode.— Se apresuró a disculparse el pecoso con un sonrojo casi igual de intenso al del rubio.

—Tch, joder ya cállate, ¿acaso dije que no me gusto? Deja de preocuparte por tanta trivialidad absurda.

" _Mierda... He dicho demasiado"_ — como consecuencia Katsuki solo le dedico una furica mirada a Deku para hacerle callar de cualquier cosa que se le iba a ocurrir decir.

—No hables .

—Yo no dije nada — La sonrisa risueña que hizo Izuku fue suficiente para que Katsuki rodará los ojos girándose intentando ignorarle debido a ese revoloteante palpitar de su corazón.

Tras esa pequeña platica Izuku volvió a tomar asiento en el desayunador donde tras unos quince minutos Kacchan empezó a servirle las verduras hervidas, aquel omelett y unas tazas con leche caliente tomando asiento junto a él acompañándole a tomar el desayuno .

Izuku si de por sí era alguien de un apetito considerable, ahora definitivamente estaba devorando todo en los platos inclusive Kacchan había terminado ofreciéndole comida de su plato.

—¿Qué rayos sueles hacer aquí en la casa si es que no puedes ejercer la profesión hasta después de concluido el embarazo?—Katsuki preguntó curioso, después de todo se le hacía difícil creer que después de tanto sudor, sangre y lágrimas, Deku dejará todo para asentarse a tener familia.

—Bueno he estado organizando una ceremonia por el aniversario de All might, empecé los planes desde antes de enterarnos de la noticia del bebe, me la he pasado estos últimos cinco meses en las planificaciones, ahorita solo estoy resolviendo unos detalles, se supone ibas a hablar conmigo en la ceremonia pero pues ahora ya no es posible. Seguramente encontrare algún hobby después de esto o ayudar en algunas misiones solo como guía o auxiliar de inteligencia desde aquí en casa.— Katsuki se detuvo de beber de su taza .

—¿Ceremonia? ¿Estas diciendo que esa cosa está pronto a celebrarse?— Deku se removió un tanto incomodo en su asiento.

—En realidad se llevará acabo mañana en la tarde, por eso los chicos han estado muy movidos ayudando con el programa y la organización, Mirio accedió a ayudarme a decir algunas palabras en honor a All Might— sonrío con timidez el peliverde.

—¿Ese tipo con cara de caricatura? No jodas Deku y ¿Dónde mierda estaría yo?

—Uhm... Bueno veraz, no es seguro que te vean en público aún, así que Aizawa se ofreció a cuidarte a ti y a Yamikumo mientras la ceremonia se lleva acabo.

—¿¡Qué!?— El grito indignado ocasionó que Deku llevara su mano contra la boca del adolescente para callarlo.

—¡Kacchan Shhh! Yamikumo está aún durmiendo— Se quejó antes de decidir apartar al fin su mano— Es por tu bien, vas a vernos por la televisión, no serán más de unas cuatro horas si incluimos la ceremonia recreativa para los niños y el soltar de los globos de los buenos deseos para que All might los lea en el cielo. O esa es la intención .

—¿Con una mierda me voy a quedar aquí con los brazos cruzados?, iré contigo y no acepto un no por respuesta, ¿Acaso esperas a que este tranquilo aquí encerrado como un niño mientras estás tú ahí afuera como un claro objetivo para los villanos cabrones? Ni de coñá, ¡Iré!

—Por dios Kacchan, no seas tan escandaloso, voy a pensarlo, hablaremos de eso más al rato— el pecoso se levantó de su asiento palmeando se su vientre satisfecho —Gracias por la comida Kacchan, me adelantaré a subir a dormir que tengo bastantes cosas que rectificar más al rato.

—Huyendo de la maldita discusión ¿Qué clase de adulto bastardo eres?— masculló entre dientes el rubio comenzando a juntar los platos— Como sea, ya lárgate, me quedaré a limpiar el desorden.

—Lo siento — Y aquella disculpa solo había ocasionado un bufido molesto por parte del menor, para Katsuki esas palabras le hacían ver que Izuku aún tenía parte de esa escénica de su adolescencia— No te demores tanto para que intentes descansar un poco más .— Debido a que el joven Bakugou estaba indignado ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en responderle, decidió ignorar sus palabra mejor.

* * *

Kacchan se mantuvo un tiempo aún en la cocina, recogiendo las cosas que había usado , lavando los platos sucios .

La platica con Izuku le había dejado un par de dudas y una sensación bastante agradable en su pecho. Mientras no pensara en el detalle de la ceremonia.

Ese estilo de vida realmente le gustaba, era más de lo que alguna vez había llegado a pensar que conseguiría tener. Los sentimientos que iba entendiendo que tenía, las amistades, sus logros, su dependencia... Todo era perfecto.

Por una parte deseaba regresar a su época para trabajar más duro que nunca y conseguir ese magnífico futuro pero por otra parte no deseaba irse, quería disfrutar de el fruto de sus esfuerzos ya.

—Tch, nada es sencillo en esta puta vida— bufó limpiando la barra del desayunador asegurándose de no dejar ni una mota de polvo. Una vez terminado observó el reloj en la sala antes de apagar las luces del lugar solo dejando prendida una lámpara. 5:47 am, aún le quedaba tiempo tal vez para iniciar un calentamiento, después de todo pasarían por el a más tardar 6:30. O al menos a esas horas Todoroki le había estado despertando para llevarlo a entrenar.

Con desgano decidió primero ir por una muda de ropa antes de ir al gimnasio en la casa a entrenar un poco. Sin embargo al momento de entrar a la recámara principal no encontró a Izuku recostado en la cama. Naturalmente salió de la habitación de inmediato asomándose a ver en la habitación que era usada de oficina.

" _Pasó por aquí"_ — Se dio cuenta el rubio tras encontrar la luz prendida del lugar y observar una pila de documentos en el escritorio, no estaba seguro si esos habían estado ahí antes pero al menos Izuku había entrado aquí por un instante. Antes de aventurarse a tocar la puerta del baño decidió asomarse a la recámara de Yamikumo.

La escena era encantadora y armoniosa. Izuku estaba claramente adormilado acostado aún lado de su hijo pasando lentamente su mano por los cabellos del pequeño peliverde de ojos escarlatas.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces? Regresa a la cama a dormir— Katsuki habló en voz baja aunque lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención de su futuro marido.

—Yami estaba quejándose, tenía una pesadilla, estoy cuidando de él— aquella noticia solo hizo al rubio rodar los ojos con cierto fastidio antes de adentrarse a la habitación y acercarse a la cama.

" _Es solo un puto sueño, su hijo podría lidiar con ello claramente, es un Bakugou después de todo."_

— Si te vas a dormir aquí al menos intenta recostarte bien, nerd — Katsuki se quejó jalando las cobija comenzando a arropar tanto a su hijo como a Izuku, de este modo tomó asiento en el borde de la cama tomándose su tiempo para contemplar la suave sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Deku quien observaba con devoción a su hijo dormido.

—Sabes, también sueles hacer eso en esta época, sentarte ahí hasta que Yami y yo dormimos, a veces hablándome y otras simplemente tomando mi mano. No importa qué tan candado estés o qué tan mal día tuviste, siempre andas ahí para nosotros, tu familia.— Izuku ladeo un poco su rostro para contemplar al adolescente.

—Deja de decir tanta mierda cursi y duérmete, dijiste que tienes un evento que organizar así que duerme de una puta vez — Kacchan tras titubear un poco pasó su mano por sobre el cuerpo del pecoso hasta llegar a la mano ajena que descansaba plácidamente sobre las cobijas . Todo esto lo hizo con un marcado sonrojo que procuraba ocultar desviando su mirada a otra dirección . Izuku no dijo nada más, agradeciendo el contacto en cuestión de minutos de igual modo termino durmiendo junto a Yamikumo.

Desafortunadamente Katsuki Bakugou no pudo descansar ni un rato más, velo los sueños de ambos peliverde a antes de tener que ir a la planta baja para iniciar su entrenamiento.

* * *

Aquella mañana Todoroki no fue quien pasó por él para iniciar el día.

—¿Oye, puedes repetirme por qué diablos empiezo el entrenamiento contigo hoy?— Katsuki bostezo mientras cambiaba las estaciones de radio mientras Shinsou manejaba en silencio.

—Volvimos a cambiar la pauta de tu entrenamiento, nos ajustamos de acuerdo a los horarios de cada uno, Todoroki tiene trabajo en su agencia , Kirishima se está haciendo a cargo de otro incidente con los villanos y Kaminari le toca hacer guardia con tu familia.

—Lo he estado pensado y... ¿Ustedes son unos malditos inútiles o los villanos lo planearon muy bien?, pero no han encontrado al imbecil que me trajo a este tiempo— Katsuki murmuró observando el colgante de gato en el espejo retrovisor del carro.

—No es tan fácil como crees, la situación no es muy favorable, por ello nos movemos lento y con sigilo .

—Exageran, no es como si me fuera a morir por tan solo encontrarme con los imbeciles esos.—Katsuki se hundió de hombros exasperado.

—Se supone esto no deberías saberlo y he considerado que es un gesto muy egoísta que nadie quiera decirte, es más cuando pasó el incidente siempre supiste que hacer, mi teoría recae en que tú realmente "sabias cómo actuar" y cuando regreses, llegue el momento si nadie te dice quizás las cosas no resulten del modo que nosotros conocemos y eso sería algo catastrófico— Katsuki entrecerró los ojos extrañando una vez Shinsuo aparcó el carro y apago el motor— No te diré fechas, ni en qué momento del día pasó, tú sabrás cuando llegue el momento que te estoy hablando de "ese incidente", aquel tipo Shigaraki y tu pelearon puño a puño pero tu esposo peleaba con aquel hombre que habíamos creido vencido y encerrado en una prision de máxima seguridad .— Shinsou siendo un hombre sereno tenía una expresión inusualmente oscura.

El recuerdo de aquel momento que había sido secuestrado por los villanos le embargo, recordando a ese villano con esa ostentosa máscara quien era ese tal All for one.

—La pelea era ridículamente atroz, había demasiadas desventajas, en algún punto se pudo retener a Shigaraki pero al "otro" fue necesario una medida más extrema. Decidiste sacrificarte para poder vencerlo, no estuve ahí pero vi los vídeos, lograste atrapar al bastardo y retenerlo hasta que Midoriya y Todoroki dieron un ataque combinado contra los dos. Tienes una enorme cicatriz que abarca todo un costado de tu cuerpo por el impacto del ataque, ganaron esa pelea a costa de casi tu vida. Creeme cuando te digo que ese incidente marco a todos. Izuku está preocupado por tu bienestar, vivió la agonía de creer que pudo perderte, no lo hagas sufrir de nuevo esa angustia.— inesperadamente aquel ojeroso dio un leve apretón en el hombro del rubio. —No le cuentes a nadie de esto.

—Tch, no soy tan idiota, yo sí sé guardar un secreto— Katsuki en realidad no estaba molesto muy a pesar de su tono mordaz y esa manera grosera de apartarse de aquel agarre saliendo del carro.

Ese pequeño relato con mucha falta de información al mismo tiempo le decía lo suficiente de esa extremada preocupación de todos sus conocidos en el futuro. Pudo morir en una pelea por un acto heroico y ahora esperaban evitar que aquello volviera a ocurrir.

—Idiotas — susurro a medida que seguía a Shinsou a aquel enorme establecimiento que desprendía olor a comida.

Una vez dentro del lugar observó el orden en la organización, había una sección donde varias personas que no conocía andaban cocinando, otros tantos acomodaban varias mesas en una enorme sección .

—Este es proyecto que patrocina tu agencia, un banco de alimento para los más necesitados y hoy estarás en la barra sirviendo la comida que ayudaras a preparar. —El héroe ojeroso guió al adolescente a la cocina donde tomaba un mandil y un cubrepelo entregándoselo al rubio.

—Bondad, generosidad, cordialidad , tolerancia y afabilidad; tenemos esperanzas que esto te ayude a desarrollas más esos gestos humanitarios— Esa voz extrañamente familiar ocasionó a Katsuki voltear en dirección a esta.— Vaya Bakugou, si sigues frunciendo mucho el ceño te vas a arrugar pronto.

—Tu, maldita cinta adhesiva cierra la puta boca — Este fue el modo de saludar del rubio hacia Hanta Sero.

—Igual te extrañaba — Se burlo el azabache haciendo un gesto a las estufas— Ven , hace falta ayuda en los guisados y tú Hitoshi, se necesita gente en las salsas. Yo vigilaré al chico bomba.

De este modo fue el principio de un largo día para Bakugou. Ayudó en la comida antes de ser pasado a las barras de servicio donde haciendo uso de un cubrepelo, cubre boca y unos guantes comenzó a atender a la gente junto a otros cinco voluntarios. Usando las técnicas de control de ira apenas había logrado no gritarle a más de una persona o lanzarles sus charolas por tan irritantes que les parecía.

* * *

Apenas Kacchan había tenido tiempo de comer algo ligero antes de ayudar en la limpieza del lugar hasta que Kirishima pasó por él para impartirle tanto su entrenamiento como el de Kaminari .

Había iniciado con una prueba de fuerza ridícula practicando un par de partidas de "Fuercitas" antes de que al octavo intento Kirishima cambiará la actividad por todas las obvias perdidas del adolescente.

Bakugou tuvo que practicar la puntería de lejos con su quirk siendo el objetivo Kirishima , ambos en un simulador de la agencia " Explodo" donde Katsuki esquivaba o explotaba las enormes porciones de piedras que Kirishima le lanzaba desde la distancia mientras el mayor hacia lo posible por dificultarle la tarea al rubio.

Finalmente terminaron en un entrenamiento de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ahora si la aprobación de usar sus quirks.

—Rayos KatsuBro , realmente lo siento— Kirishima se movía de un lado a otro agitando los brazos con desesperación intentando tocar al rubio que ya hacía sentado en una banca con un claro semblante colérico.— No fue mi intención, ¡Lo juro! Es solo que no medí mi fuerza cuando dijiste que tu e Izuku se besaron.

—¿Podrías cerrar la maldita boca, cabeza de púas?— Katsuki suspiro asintiendo en dirección al pelirrojo — Jode, ya hazlo . —Kirishima ante la sorpresa había dislocado el brazo izquierdo del su rubio amigo y ahora debía ayudarlo a regresar el hueso a su lugar— Hombre esto te dificultará a madres el entrenamiento de Todoroki, diablos, Izuku me va a matar. — Kirishima hablaba con clara preocupación mientras entre la platica extendía el brazo del rubio antes de emerger fuerza contra su espalda y jalando ligeramente el brazo aveno en dirección contraria hasta escucharse un grotesco chasquido seguida me la maldicion en voz alta del adolescente.

— Voy a matarte yo primero cabeza de mierda.— Se quejó Katsuki con voz contenida mientras Kirishima movía su brazo levemente asegurándose que hubiera solucionado la lesión al menos .

—Vamos a tener que suspender los entrenamientos, necesitaremos dejarte descansar de la lesión, tus brazos son parte importante de sus armas. Voy a tener que rogar por mi vida a Izuku. — lloriqueo el pelirrojo .

—¡Ya basta! ¡Estás mojando mi playera, idiota! Yo no sé cómo vas a arreglar el problema pero por ningún motivo vamos a cancelar los entrenamientos.

Obviamente esa orden que había dictado Katsuki, de inmediato la lamento después de que se transportarán a la agencia de Todoroki donde daría pie a su último entrenamiento del día. ¿Razón? Su brazo izquierdo dolía, tenía los dedos entumecidos de su mano y el entrenamiento de ese día no había tenido fuego involucrado.

Shouto no había tenido alguna piedad a pesar de saber de la reciente lesión , lo había metido a un simulador con muy bajas temperaturas donde Todoroki se podía mover cómodamente mientras Kacchan con dificultar podía crear alguna explosión digna de él, descalzo y con solo sus pantalones había tenido que pelear en ese extremo clima.

El entrenamiento había sido largo con descansos cada hora de 20 minutos donde Katsuki intentaba recuperar la sensibilidad de su cuerpo con bebidas calientes que Kirishima le proporcionaba antes de adentrarse nuevamente al simulador.

Solo hasta que comenzará a mostrar señales de comenzar a manipular la producción de sudor a voluntad muy a costa del clima en el que estuviera Todoroki dio por terminado aquel entrenamiento despejes de cuatro largas horas.

Katsuki exhausto y adolorido escuchaba a ambos amigos discutir por quien lo llevaría de regreso a casa bajo la posibilidad de ser asesinados por un Izuku molesto a causa de sus heridas.

—Par de mierdecillas maricas — Se burló el rubio envuelto en una cobija con su brazo cómodamente en un cabestrillo, muy para su pesar al término del entrenamiento no se negó a usarlo, el dolor lo ameritaba. Termino lo último de su bebida caliente antes de ponerse en pie ansioso de irse.

Al final observo con claro desgano como ambos "adultos" decidían haciendo un "piedra, papel o tijera". Kirishima perdió. Shouto celebro la victoria deseándole suerte y tras un pequeño drama más por parte de Eijirou al fin iniciaron el viaje de regreso a la casa.

* * *

.

Agotado Kacchan dormito la mitad del viaje antes de despertar justo a tiempo para ver a Kirishima comerle la cara a besos a Kiminari.

Con una mueca de hastió el de ojos carmín bajo del auto que estaba ya estacionado en el jardín de su futura casa. Avanzo hasta entrar a la casa encontrándose con la vista de Tsuyu sentada en el suelo de la sala coloreando libros junto a Yamikumo.

—¡Papá! ¡Mia , mida!

—¡Hey yami! — Saludo amigable a pesar del cansancio acercándose a cargar a su pequeño peliverde observando los garabatos que había hecho el menor como dibujo en una hoja, consecuentemente saludo levemente a la amiga de Izuku. —¿Somos nosotros?.

—Si, papi, papá y yo — señalaba los garabatos amorfos Yami con especial entusiasmo.

—Vaya esto es increíble Yami ¿Me lo puedo quedar? Lo voy a poner con tus demás dibujos en el refrigerador. — Katsuki sentía que era tan natural amar al pequeño peliverde de ojos escarlata, no tenía ninguna dificultad en querer estrujarlo cual peluche.

—¡Si! ¡Toma! —Yami estampo el dibujo contra el rostro del rubio vareas veces. Katsuki no se quejó por aquel trato, tomo el regalo enderezándose tras esto; volteando a ver a la chica rana— ¿Dónde está Deku?.

—En el gimnasio— Tsuyu termino la pequeña oración con aquel extraño sonido que hacia al hablar.

—Uhm… ok— Si poder aun agradecer la información de manera abierta se encamino en un principio a la cocina donde coloco el dibujo de Yami entre muchos de los que ya habían en el refrigerador. Una ultima inspección al dibujo fue suficiente como para decidir ir hasta el gimnasio teniendo que pasar en un inicio por la sala siguiendo el corredor hasta la ultima puerta la cual abrió en silencio.

O esa era la intención.

—¿¡Qué jodidos estás haciendo estupido nerd inconsciente!?— Katsuki no dudó en elevar su voz al observar a Izuku en el gimnasio con aquel pans claramente cómodo, lo alarmante era que Izuku estaba cargando una barra larga para hacer el ejercicio de press militar con un considerable peso en discos .

—Estoy entrenando Kacchan— Izuku ladeo levemente el rostro para voltear a ver al joven Bakugou con los brazos extendidos en el aire cargando con aparentemente facilidad el increíble peso que mostraban los discos deportivos. Pero al observar a Katsuki inclinó sus brazos hacia adelante antes de soltar la barra ocasionando un estruendoso ruido por todo ese peso impactando contra el suelo. Izuku ignorando ese hecho casi literalmente corrió al encuentro con el adolescente — ¡Oh Dios mío Kacchan ! ¿Qué te paso?.

—No es nada, solo una pequeña lesión mientras entrenaba— Katsuki intentó restarle importancia a medida que Deku le examinaba de pies a cabeza con clara preocupación.

—¿Quién fue el causante?

—¿Eso que pinches importa? ¡Tú deberías explicar qué hacías cargando tanto estupido peso estando en tu condición! —Aquella palabras borraron el gesto de preocupación del pecoso remplazando lo por una mueca insultado.

—Estoy embarazado más no enfermo Kacchan; el bebe va a estar bien, solo no debo activar mi quirk mucho tiempo. Claro ejemplo Yamikumo, creo que hasta entrenaba más cuando esperábamos el nacimiento de Yami. Es un niño sano y fuerte tanto que logró romperme un par de costillas antes de que tuvieran que someterme a la cesaría. — Aquella naturalidad con la que lo decía el pecoso tenía claramente pasmado, boquiabierto al de ojos carmín.

—Dijiste que Yamikumo aún no manifestaba ningún quirk ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No te mentí, Yami aún no ha mostrado alguna individualidad; todavía tiene tiempo para manifestarlo así que respecto a lo otro tal vez tenga que ver algo con mi quirk o porque quizás es hijo de los hombres más fuertes del mundo, no lo sé a ciencia cierta.

—Maldición, ustedes si que son un dolor de cabeza— fue lo único coherente que pudo decir el rubio, no encontraba palabras para expresar su desconcierto y falta de entendimiento .

—Ven, vamos a la habitación, tomaras un baño y directamente a dormir Kacchan.

—Deja de tratarme como a un niño, nerd, voy a estar bien así que deja de estar jodiendo.

—¿Ah? Con que con esas vamos, pues si tanto quieres acompañarme a la ceremonia mañana, debes bañarte he irte a dormir de una vez. —Katsuki se encontró especialmente sorprendido y divertido por las palabras ajenas.

—¿Estas chantajeándome, nerd?.

—Prefiero el termino, negociación justa al estilo Bakugou.— Izuku Guiño uno de sus ojos claramente con aire victorioso al notar la falta de lucha en el adolescente comenzando a llevarlo fuera del gimnasio directo a el segundo piso.

Katsuki cansado se había dejado caer en la cama cuidando de no hacer algún movimiento innecesario con su brazo lesionado.

—¿Así que estaré en la ceremonia mañana, nerd? — Pregunto el de ojos escarlata cerrando los ojos por unos instantes disfrutando de la cómoda superficie del colchón.

—Algo así, iras vestido de civil, Tsuyu me consiguió un atuendo perfecto para ti, así podrás mezclarte entre las primeras filas de camarógrafos, con un gorro y unos lentes podrás pasar desapercibido, ahora más con tu cabestrillo.

—Tch, creo nada es peor— chasqueando la lengua hablo un tanto adormilado el rubio.

—Vamos Kacchan, el plan es bueno, tendrás una buena visión del evento y desde el escenario podre verte sin problemas por cualquier cosa— Izuku hablaba animado mientras buscaba entre los cajones ropa para el adolescente— Ya solucione los pequeños problemas en la planificación de la ceremonia, así que posiblemente mañana podremos irnos temprano del evento para que tengas un buen reposo de tu brazo. Depende de como te sientas quizás haya la posibilidad de llevar a Yamikumo a la feria que se pondrá por All Might, será divertido si nos disfrazamos los tres ¿No crees? — y al momento de voltear el pecoso se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de Katsuki estar durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre la cama. — supongo que te lo tendré que explicar mañana.

* * *

Habia dos cosas de las que estaba seguro ahora Katsuki Bakugou.

1- Kirishima no bromeaba al respecto de esa inusual actitud violenta en Izuku.

2- El matrimonio ocasiono que Deku tuviera una personalidad un tanto más atrevida mientras al parecer a él lo había apaciguado lo suficiente.

Esa mañana al despertar Katsuki tuvo que tomar un buen baño, unos analgésicos y vestir una ropa discreta que consistía en unos jeans oscuros, tenis verdes pistache y una playera negra a juego con el gorro que debía llevar.

Izuku había tenido que irse temprano vistiendo un traje tres tallas más grande del que era para ocultar toda prueba del embarazo y un par de horas más tarde Kirishima paso por él .

—Pórtate mal y haz lamentar a Aizawa el decidir cuidarte ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo despidiéndose de Yami en la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—¡Uhm! Ve a salva el mundo, papá— comento con inocencia Yamikumo chocando su puño con el del rubio una vez este acerco su mano en puño hacia su hijo bastante animado de verle saber regresar aquel saludo.

Yamikumo se quedaría bajo el cuidado de Kyoka Jiro en lo mientras a que Aizawa llegaba.

El lugar de la ceremonia a All Might era en un escenario construido en una explanada al centro de la ciudad, especialmente para el evento.

Katsuki se sentía un tanto nostálgico una vez bajaron del carro, Kirishima estaba en su traje de héroe uniéndose a la marcha colorida donde más de una persona iba con playeras o disfraces de el antiguo héroe.

Bakugou había entendido que eso podía pasar en algún momento, pero estar presenciando aquel evento por la ausencia de su antiguo ídolo le angustiaba.

Había música, risas, bailes, enormes globos conmemorativos. Una celebración en grande. Más de una persona liberaba palomas blancas que desplegaban vuelo al cielo creando una vista tan magnifica.

Observo que también mucha gente llevaba en manos globos con algún sobre u hoja dentro de estos. Aquello añadía mucho más color al lugar .

Siguió a Kirishima durante la celebración hasta que fue el momento donde la gente comenzaba a desplegarse en torno al escenario.

La música se volvió más suave y tras encontrarse con un par de héroes más quienes le permitieron acercarse a la zona donde los camarógrafos ya hacían grabando el momento, los aplausos comenzaron a sonar.

—Nos reunimos más al rato debo ir a mi posición — Kirishima se había despedido en algun punto siendo acompañado del fenómeno de Monoma quien precariamente le había saludado estrechando sus manos.

Había visto durante el recorrido más de una pantalla enorme de la ciudad televisar el gran evento por ello no le extraño ver una cerca del escenario donde se apreciaba de un buen ángulo a Izuku subir al escenario con un micrófono en una mano y un globo en otro.

En algún punto Bakugou se deleitó del silencio que se formó al momento que las pantallas centraban su atención en el rostro sereno de Deku quien tenía los ojos cerrados por uno extenso minuto antes de que las personas alrededor comenzaran a imitar la acción.

Por supuesto que Katsuki no lo hizo y gracias a eso no se perdió el momento en que Deku al dejar alzar sus parpados con una nostálgica sonrisa soltaba su globo el cual comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo comenzando a ser seguido por varios más.

Pronto el cielo era una gama de colores.

El joven de ojos escarlata admitía que era un espectáculo fascinante y conmovedor.

Izuku comenzó a hablar contra el micrófono en una pequeña introducción agradeciendo el interés de las personas en participar en la ceremonia como la colaboración de varios héroes haciendo ese evento posible.

—Es un honor poder encabezar nuevamente esta magnífica ceremonia para nuestro antiguo símbolo de la paz. All Might fue un magnifico maestro y guía, estoy seguro que inspiro a más de uno aquí presente y como él, mis compañeros y yo hemos inspirado a las nuevas generaciones. — La voz de Izuku le hacía bufar de manera cómica, usaba aquel tono tan devoto de un friki. — All might dejo muchas enseñanzas a este mundo y lo que a mí me ha trasmitido fue su deseo de crear un mundo donde la gente pudiera vivir sus vidas sonriendo. — Izuku sonrió de manera amplia y fue consiente que las personas a su alrededor también sonreían en confirmación.

Quizás igual hubiera sonreído si no fuera por aquel hedor que fue capaz de percibir.

Le era muy familiar a tal punto que le traía malos recuerdos.

—Es olor de mierda— Susurro mirando alrededor de inmediato.

" _Ese olor… es similar a aquel extraño método de…"_

Su hilo de pensamiento ni siquiera pudo terminarlo antes de observar como aquella viscosa sustancia oscura salía del suelo no muy lejos de su posición, fue capaz de apreciar como esa viscosidad envolvía a Itsuka Kendo a unos 7 metros de distancia entre la gente.

Pronto los gritos comenzaron a sonar.

Delante de sus ojos observo a más de un héroe desaparecer ante aquel ataque que conocía por ese tal "sensei". Ese líquido negro que actuaba de portal.

" _No, no, no… ¡Deku!… ¡Deku está en peligro!_ "

Katsuki observó con pavor el creciente fluido oscuro que salían del suelo y de donde aparecían lo que eran claramente villanos, antes de que la gran mayoría reaccionara, inclusive antes de que más villanos aparecieran de esos vórtices generados por Black Mist , antes de que Izuku gritara una orden. Katsuki corrió.

Bakugou entre su frenético pensar apenas pudo reaccionar antes de dirigirse a la tribuna apuntando con sus palmas de las manos humeando en dirección a el equipo de sonido. No pensó en el dolor que laceraba su brazo izquierdo, no pensó en su heridas. No pensó nada. Simplemente actuó.

—¡Apártense!— La primera explosión fue potente, lo suficiente para crear fuego y crear una pantalla de humo.

Lo suficientemente aparatoso para darle tiempo a Iida de llevarse a Izuku, lo suficientemente ruidoso para ponerse de carnada alejando la atención de Midoriya.

Katsuki Bakugou se había movido sin pensarlo dos veces a proteger a Izuku, a atraer la atención de los villanos para permitir que los civiles escaparan y ser un héroe.

" _¿Que es esto? ¡Mis cuerpo se movió por sí solo incluso antes de que pudiera pensar!"_

—Ah, Bakugou, ya no eres un problema ahora ¿Dónde está toda esa fuerza de la que tanto presumes? — De entre aquel líquido negro podía ver como se congregaba para formar la figura esbelta y pálida, reconocía esas malditas manos en cualquier sitio. Katsuki tomo aire preparandose a pelear tras observar al hombre de cabello celeste alzar su diestra a su dirección. — Despedazare todo lo que ama su patético símbolo de la paz, empezando con su perro guardián.

 **.**

..

...

* * *

 **NA** : Y después de un prolongado periodo de vacaciones aquí ando de regreso hahahaha.

Listo el capítulo numero 8 ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Inquietud? ¿Sugerencia? Ansió leer sus opiniones al respecto.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Los villanos lograran su objetivo de matar a Kacchan? ¿Quieren que Kacchan muera en este fic? ¿Qué opinan de lo incierto del futuro ahora? ¿Qué pasara en el "presente" mientras en el futuro todo está en descontrol absoluto?

Tengo que admitir que me costó mucho trabajo redactar este capítulo, estaba muy preocupada acerca del largo y la coherencia. Desde un inicio de la historia había planeado todos los escenarios de este apartado .Quién sabe que me paso. Pero definitivamente sufrí para poder escribirlo aunque no hay nada más hermoso que la satisfacción de terminas de escribir esta antepenúltima parte de este fic.

Adelanto del penúltimo capítulo de esta historia: Titulado: Capitulo 9 "A través del tiempo".

Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, me han gustado bastante sus opiniones 3 son mi pan de cada dia XD.

Besos!.


	9. A tráves del tiempo

¡Hola a todos!, He aquí el siguiente capítulo. El penúltimo capítulo. Dios que aún no me la creo.

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 9.

 **Atreves del tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Izuku había tenido una muy mala noche ese día, la frustración y el dolor le dejaron un sueño muy ligero sin descanso alguno. Despertó con dolor de cabeza, afligido y agotado estando sorpresivamente sin ánimos para el entrenamiento de ese día.

Con sumo desánimo Izuku se levantó de la cama comenzando su rutina de ese día.

No deseaba ver a Katsuki sin embargo sería muy irrespetuoso rechazar aquel entrenamiento que le daba el mayor "amablemente".

Se vistió con un pans que seguramente terminaría en malas condiciones tras el entrenamiento, se lavó su rostro y comió un bocadillo que tenía en su recámara antes de salir de su habitación en un andar más lento y desanimado.

Bajo las escaleras al primer piso y en silencio salió por la puerta del edificio de los dormitorios.

—Buenos días inútil, ¿listo para la jodidamente práctica de hoy?

Izuku quedó estático en su lugar observando con claro horror al rubio. Definitivamente el menor no se sentía listo para afrontar tan pronto a su mejor amigo siendo un adulto y daba la casualidad que ahora era el hombre del que estaba enamorado... Aunque sí lo pensaba bien, tal vez siempre había estado enamorado de Kacchan solo que ahora era imposible no ignorar aquellas emociones ahora que Katsuki era más amable y atento con él; aunque eso no indicaba que no le gustaba la típica actitud del Kacchan de su época.

—Mierda, deja de estar balbuceando, nerd .

—¡Lo siento!— Se disculpó de inmediato el adolescente haciendo todo lo posible por no encarar del todo al contrario, por ende comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la zona donde entrenarían sabiendo que encuentros de nada Katsuki había comenzado a seguirle hasta caminar lado a lado .

El extraño silencio que hubo entre ambos fue incomodo, Katsuki de inmediato supo que algo estaba pasando más sin embargo no cuestiono los nervios ajenos. Al menos no por el momento, esperaba que quizás algo de entrenamiento duro fue lo suficientemente desestresante y así Izuku pudiera decirle sin pena alguna que le estaba acomplejado.

Pero, claramente las cosas no iban como esperaba ese día.

El entrenamiento fue decepcionante y patético, Izuku probó el suelo un gran número de veces. Era obvio que su mente estaba en otro lado, ni los ataques más fáciles era capaz de esquivarlos, ni las instrucciones más simple podía cumplirlas.

—¿Qué mierda te está pasando hoy?— Katsuki cuestionó sin agresividad, pregunto de manera firme aunque dócil. Quería conseguir las respuestas a las buenas estando parado delante del pecoso quien ya hacia recuperando el aliento sosteniéndose de su estómago por aquel golpe anterior que había recibido.

Izuku negó desde su posición sintiéndose patético por no poder confrontar sus emociones de aquel modo.

—¿Y bien? Vas a escupir la verdad o seguirás desperdiciando mi tiempo— Cuestiono el rubio con claro deje fastidiado. Y aun así no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Izuku termino de sentarse en el asfalto con la mirada gacha negando levemente. Bakugou suspiro de manera ruidosa pasándose su mano por el cuello con cansancio. — Es suficiente, no llegaremos a nada hoy, levántate y regresa. — Bakugou no dijo más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse un par de pasos.

—¿Por qué? —Aquella pregunta acaso el inevitable frenar del héroe, giro apenas lo suficiente para presenciar a Midoriya cubriendo su boca con su mano.

—¿Porque qué?

Midoriya se sentía sorprendido consigo mismo de enfrentar de inmediato a Katsuki respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero al pensarlo un poco, sentía que en realidad no era "inmediato", toda una vida con aquellos sentimientos madurando hasta aquel momento en que fue capaz de moldearlo con un nombre adecuado. Amor.

Después de todo parecía ser cierto… siempre admiro a Katsuki y para Platón: el amor verdadero es la admiración; debido a que la persona correcta no era solo quien te aceptaba, sino aquella persona que te hacia desarrollar tu máximo potencial en la vida. Teniendo aquellas cualidades que a uno le faltaban y si los dos estaban comprometidos en ayudar al otro crecer asumirían los periodos tormentosos de toda relación como oportunidad de crecimiento mutuo.

Era obvio.

Katsuki siempre le había echo desear ser mejor y mejor, explotaba en todo momento su potencial. Y justo ahora con aquella madures sorpresiva, podía sentirse amado.

Eso quería.

Quería que Katsuki le amara de su mismo modo.

—Estas casado— Las dolorosas palabras salieron cual lamento de los jóvenes labios del pecoso, toda repentina queja murió en boca de Katsuki, quien se tomó unos instantes en comprender la situación. —Estas casado Kacchan.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? — y aquella falta de negativa congelaba aquel frágil corazón del menor.

—Kirishima y Kaminari nos dijeron… por eso no puedo estar cerca de ti — Deku se llevó sus manos, en específico, las mangas de su uniformo a su rostro limpiándose las lagrimas— no cuando estos… estos sentimientos no son correctos. — Musito al fin incorporándose.

—Eres un idiota —Katsuki suspiró negando suavemente antes de tomar el rostro del menor por sus mejillas con ambas manos obligándole a alzar su cara para afrontar aquellos ojos Esmeraldas inundados en lágrimas.— Deja de llorar, no es el fin del mundo.

—Para mí lo es, tengo que renunciar a ti sin siquiera luchar... Perdí antes de empezar— Sollozo el pecoso buscando apartar su rostro.

—Shhh, cállate maldición, nunca escuchas lo que te digo, Deku— Katsuki procuraba menguar el llanto del pecoso acariciando sus mejillas a medida que retiraba las lágrimas de sus pecosas mejillas.

—¿La amas?— Izuku preguntó en voz baja , tan baja cual susurro que hizo a Katsuki dudar en haber escuchado bien la pregunta. El mayor se quedó en silencio ocasionando que Midoriya cerrará sus ojos con fuerza deseando no ver lo que él creía sería la expresión de un hombre enamorado de su esposa. Izuku No estaba listo para presenciar aquel escenario que desmoronaría su corazón.

—Lo amo, si— el aire escapó de los pulmones de Izuku junto a un suave lamento entre su llanto, aunque esta vez tardó en procesar un tanto las palabras ajenas — Hey Deku, mírame — la ausencia de violencia en aquellas palabras eran demasiado desconocidas y tentadoras para el menor quien fue incapaz de no cumplir la petición. — Yo le amo, es el héroe más fuerte que conozco y estoy orgulloso de él, él es mi mundo ¿Lo entiendes? — cuestionó el mayor antes de sentir los brazos impropios luchar por apartarlo.

Izuku se sentía ahogar entre aquel dolor que el ahogaba.

 _"Así que esto es sentirse morir por amor"_

—Basta, no quiero saber más, suéltame .— Reprochó Izuku agitándose contra aquel agarre que pronto se volvió firme cual acero.

Fue en ese instante que Bakugou tras rodar los ojos con clara diversión, corto la distancia silenciando las quejas del adolescente con un casto beso contra sus labios.

Fue un roce dulce y sutil, demasiado ligero cargado de empalagosos sentimientos.

Pero aquel beso había conseguido su cometido, Deku dejó de moverse y quejarse para quedar completamente pasmado ante aquel beso.

 _"Mi primer beso...fue con Kacchan"._

—Eres mi mundo — Susurro aquellas palabras como si fueran un secreto contra los puros labios del adolescente.

—Pero acabas de decir que tú espos...

— Se lo que dije— Katsuki intervino interrumpiendo el nuevo reproche del pecoso. Esto ocasionó un enorme sonrojo en el menor quien quedó con la boca abierta tras procesar lentamente esas palabras a medida que las manos del mayor poco a poco le soltaban.

—¿Quieres decir..? ¿Que tú y yo? — Midoriya se llevó sus manos contra su sonrojado rostro con clara sorpresa mientras nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

Katuski soltó una ligera risa disfrutando plenamente la reacción del menor. El rubio palmeo la nuca del adolescente de modo cariñoso.

—Tengamos una cita hoy en la noche, pasó por ti a tu habitación ¿De acuerdo?– Aquella revelación tenía al joven Midoriya ahora nadando entre las nubes sin saber cómo asimilar la situación, simplemente asintió de manera exagerada al no encontrar su voz para responder.

—Ahora a regresar aun tienes que prepararte para tus estúpidas clases, tengo que ir a pensar que impartirles clases a los idiotas de cuarto año— Y tras esas palabras Katsuki volvió a robarle un beso al pecoso sin vergüenza alguna.

—Si— susurro Izuku con voz soñadora antes de ver al rubio tomarle de la mano dándole un sutil jalón para que le siguiera de regreso al edificio de los dormitorios. El menor le siguió con un semblante completamente entrañable, sonrojado y la mirada pérdida con una mano acariciando sus propios labios — Estúpido Kacchan — Aquella ligera queja fue pronunciada con un entusiasmo contagioso — Será nuestra primera cita.

Sin embargo lo que Izuku no sabía es que aquella cita no se cumpliría.

.

.

—Empezando con su perro guardián— Las palabras fueron tétricas y aquella enorme aura que rodeaba a Shigaraki fue demasiado opresiva.

Todo inicial rastro de valor en Katsuki pareció drenarse de su cuerpo, quedó inmóvil ante esa sensación familiar que había tenido tiempo atrás al estar por primera vez delante de aquel hombre conocido como "All for one". Shigaraki desprendía la misma potente aura siniestra tan asfixiante y potente.

Aunque, justamente al instante que Tomura extendió su mano en dirección al adolescente rubio, el suelo debajo de ambos se estremeció con violencia, Katsuki perdió el equilibrio mientras el piso debajo suyo se hundía , a diferencia suya Shigakari se erguía sin afección alguna entre el terremoto . Una enorme ráfaga de viento intervino entre ambos; entre el futuro héroe y villano; ante los expectantes ojos de Bakugou, la enorme columna de viento comenzó a arder en llamas de manera majestuosa creando un peligroso muro que los separaba apenas lo suficiente para que el rubio fuera envuelto en unas firmes cintas de celofán alejándolo y la columna de fuego pronto comenzará a convertirse en un impresionante tornado en llamas.

—¡Justo a tiempo!— La voz de Sero fue lo suficientemente alentadora para regresarle las energías a Katsuki. — Es hora de salir de aquí ¡Te llevarán a un lugar seguro junto a tu familia!— Bakugou al momento de posar sus pies nuevamente en el suelo escucho aquellas palabras a medida que miraba su entorno.

Los héroes evacuando a los civiles.

Los villanos apareciendo de entre los vórtices.

Los héroes rescatando a los heridos.

Los villanos atacando a los inocentes.

Los héroes intentando protegerlo.

"No, no puedo escapar, no es momento de huir, esta es mi pelea ahora"

—No, ¡Me quieren a mi! Deku y Yamikumo necesitan tiempo para huir ¡Tengo que darles ese tiempo!— Concluyó a prisa intentando apartarse de las manos de Hanta.

—No es momento para uno de tus berrinches, Bakugou — fue apenas unos segundos en los que Katsuki comprendió la magnitud de diferencia de poder en aquella pelea, una batalla entre élites. En ese instante Sero había reaccionado a tiempo empujando al adolescente del camino en el momento exacto que un enorme gruñido retumbó en entre las peleas y cual estampida un nomu impactó directamente contra Hanta arrastrándolo con bestialidad en línea recta hasta chocar con el edificio más próximo.

—¡Maldita sea!— Poniéndose nuevamente en pie decidió correr en dirección contraria a aquel nomu y contraria a aquel tornado de fuego que se movía con furia en un solo punto. Si iban por él los llevaría en dirección contraria de adonde Izuku era llevado.

Ese fue su plan, se lanzó hacia adelante corriendo y lanzando un grito de guerra preparándose para apartar de su camino con sus explosiones a los villanos que no dudaban lanzarse en su dirección. Eran secuaces, ya había peleado contra algunos en su momento, Katsuki podía derribarlos prácticamente sin mucha dificultad sin embargo eran demasiados, aquello en definitiva alentaba su avance.

A medida que lanzaba las explosiones fiando de sus nuevas técnicas, se hacía más consciente de sus lesiones que parecían a cada minuto más potentes.

No podía rendirse, no era una opción.

" _Tienen que escapar a salvo_ "— El joven Bakugou había detenido su carrera por unos instantes ; recientemente había aprendido el valor de la vida y su importancia en el rescate; naturalmente se detuvo para enfrentar a unos villanos que atacaban a unos civiles tras derrotar a un par de héroes.

—¡Cobardes de mierda!— Gritó impactando su puño contra la quijada de uno de los villanos siendo este el que salía volando ante la explosión generada por el impacto.

—¡Ustedes imbéciles! Corran en el camino que voy a abrir para ustedes!— grito a medida que usaba una de las técnicas de combate recién aprendidas por Kirishima, derribando a su oponente usando la fuerza del contrario. Poniendo sus manos delante suyo con los brazos extendidos apuntó en dirección a aquella aglomeración de villanos que se acercaban, mantuvo la palma de su diestra abierta y cerró la zurda frente a la diestra, hasta generar un círculo centrando su poder en un punto . Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire antes de crear la enorme explosión que dejó un camino libre para esos 5 civiles heridos.

—¡Salgan de aquí! — Les ordenó con el aliento un tanto forzado tras señalar la dirección en que necesitaban escapar . Solo espero lo suficiente a que los civiles tomarán un camino más cerca de otros héroes antes de continuar su camino.

Una enorme sensación de alivio lo inundó al empezar ver enormes escombros comenzando a flotar. Una oportunidad de movilizarse más rápido si se trasladaba en el cielo, no dudó en subir tras impulsarse con un par de explosiones a una de las piedras que flotaban.

Ese instante fue su oportunidad para comenzar a brincar entre las rocas las cuales aprecien caer cual meteoritos de manera estratégica en las zonas donde más cúmulos de villanos había o donde parecía haber nomus.

— Tch, esa perra tiene un buen plan— murmuró entre dientes a medida que avanzaba por las rocas que no eran usadas como meteoritos. Por ende tomó la libertad de apreciar el panorama por unos instantes.

El tornaos de fuego se había detenido, desde su posición veía a al que héroe que creaba enormes ráfagas de viento peleaba contra un nomu en el cielo, observaba con horror como cada que se alejaba, Tomura iba acercándose peleando contra algún héroe cada cierta distancia. Kirishima estaba ahí, podía verlo pelear junto a Monoma .

Sin embargo no se detuvo a ver la pelea, siguió avanzando escuchando todo el bullicio a su alrededor solo hasta que empezó a caer.

No era casualidad, cada escombro que flotaba en el aire y que no sólo él usaba como apoyo en la pelea, comenzaban a impactar contra el suelo.

Algo había pasado.

Detuvo la velocidad de su caída y maniobró un tanto en el aire antes de caer limpiamente contra el suelo continuando su escape.

Derribaba y apartaba de su camino a los villanos que le estorbaban, luchaba con su equilibrio cada que el suelo temblaba por lo que parecía una pelea donde participaba aquel hombre capaz de crear aquel desastre natural.

" _Necesitamos un plan, ese bastardo de Tomura debe ser detenido, s ele debe inmovilizar... Si tan solo lo pudiera guiar a la zona costera... Quizás pudieran detenerlo lejos de el rango de civiles."_

Con aquella idea en mente entre los combates y escombros identificó un aliado herido.

—Tch, esto me faltaba — se quejó en voz baja antes de dirigirse a aquella posición, después de todo, la mujer estaba prácticamente en su ruta por seguir.

Uraraka estaba tendida en el suelo con una herida en su costado que sangraba, cerca suyo Tetsu Tetsu parecía hacer lo posible en alejar a los villanos de ella.—¡. La tengo !— Exclamo derrapando hasta llegar con Uraraka.

—Bakugou...— Uraraka pronunció con cansancio ladeando el rostro levemente para observar al rubio — Tienes que escapar.

—Cierra la maldita boca, debes quitarte de en medio del campo de pelea si no puedes luchar más. No seas un estorbo, estupida.

—Entiendo...

—Joder, no tengo tiempo para estas mierdas, cara de ángel — Tal vez era la presión de saber que Tomura estaba derribando a cada héroe que se interponía en su camino para detenerlo, quizás fue la desesperación por alejarse más eso junto a la idea de alejar a la herida Uraraka del campo de batalla. Quizás fue eso o todo, que lo distrajeron lo suficiente para no notar la burlesca sonrisa que se extendía en las redondas mejillas de la castaña. — Arriba— Bakugou se apresuró en ayudar a Uraraka en ponerse de pie haciendo que la chica posara su brazo por sobre sus hombros para brindarle apoyo.

Al apenas asegurarse lo suficiente que Ochako podía ponerse en pie y correr a su lado si le brindaba apoyo aprovechó para ir acelerando sus pasos con su compañera herida.

Por fortuna podían avanzar a prisa por los héroes que estaban cerca controlando con mayor efectividad a los villanos en aquella zona, observar el asfalto cubierto de hielo le daba un arranque de seguridad, pasando un par de edificios más podría dar por cumplido su propósito, llevar a Tomura directamente a la zona cercana a la playa podría servir para que Todoroki usara el agua a su favor y movilizar a Shigaraki, o incluso usar las propiedades de la arena para hacer arder en fuego el lugar , derrotándolo también. Solo un poco más.

 _"Solo un poco más."_

—¡Ja! — La inesperada risa ahogada de Uraraka no detuvo al adolescente aunque sí lo confundió el tiempo suficiente para alentar un tanto sus pasos. — Que patético eres ¡Cayendo en la trampa más simple, como todo buen heroe!.—El adolescente de quirk explosivo no fue capaz de detener lo siguiente. El agarre contra su cuello le hizo flanquear al momento que un sintió apenas un extraño calor en la zona abdominal.

Se detuvo totalmente en aquel instante de shock, la adrenalina corriendo por su sistema menguaba la magnitud del problema, solo hasta que la mujer jalaba con furia su mano hacia arriba arrastrando el filo del cuchillo por la carne del de ojos carmín.

Katsuki grito un alarido mientras instintivamente golpeaba a la mujer fuera.

—¡Maldita perra!— La victoriosa sonrisa en el rostro de Uraraka flanqueo al momento que en un rápido movimiento Katsuki con su mano entrecerrada golpeaba a la joven en el rostro combinándolo con una explosión mandando un par d e metros lejos a la mujer dejándola noqueada para revelar su verdadera forma. El rostro de Uraraka había desaparecido cambiando el castaño por rubio y el rostro redondo por uno más afilado.

—Agh, estoy cerca— Katsuki jadeo aquellas palabras sin querer detenerse apesar del temblor en sus manos al momento de sacar dolorosamente aquel puñal de su cuerpo. — Un poco más — intentaba alentarse volviendo a avanzar , corriendo más lento que hacía unos instante escuchando el escándalo detrás suyo, la fricción del hielo formarse y luego el estruendo de este despedazarse .

El fuerte aullido del aire seguido del silencio mortal.

 _"Un poco más "_

Sus pasos se iban alentando más y más ; solo se detuvo al ver apenas como algo o más bien alguien , aquel borrón blanco y rojo era lanzado cual trapo contra el edificio más próximo a Bakugou , los escombros volaron por varias direcciones haciendo toser al de ojos escarlatas quien observaba esperanzado aquel punto . Sin embargo nadie parecía salir de aquel enorme cráter en el edificio.

El ruido de la pelea detrás suyo se detuvo, el viento dejo de soplar y el fuego como el hielo se detuvieron.

Katsuki se encogió ligeramente en su lugar a medida que presionaba la herida en su abdomen tomando unas lentas bocanadas de aire observando la sangre filtrarse de entre sus dedos.

—Ya no tienes a donde huir, nadie puede salvarte ahora, esto termino al fin— Los pausados pasos detrás suyo sonaron cual sentencia, el crujir de los escombros hizo estremecer internamente al adolescente que giraba valientemente a ver a su adversario.— Morirán todos los héroes en este lugar, te asesinare y colgaré tu cabeza en una estaca en la plaza como premio junto al de tus patéticos compañeros, luego él vendrá a mí por sí solo en busca de justicia— Katsuki trago en seco mientras el humo de escombros se asentaba lentamente revelando la proximidad de Tomura.

Alzó su brazo apuntando al mayor sin titubeos.

—Eso no pasara ¡Este lugar no será mi tumba!— Grito con furia el menor escuchando a la lejanía el resto de las peleas antes de decidir pelear también, en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que decepcionaría a muchos por sus decisiones en ese instante, lo supo al recibir el primer golpe por parte de Tomura.

Todo sentido de conservación desapareció en aquel momento.

" _Deku tiene que huir, Yamikumo tiene que huir, necesitan tiempo para huir a un lugar seguro"_

Shigaraki no fue indulgente. Katsuki experimentó la furia de aquel villano con cada golpe que impacta a en su cuerpo, experimento la humillación ante cada que caía el suelo, una y otra vez; como si el villano estuviera desquitando un antiguo rencor en contra suya.

Cada ataque fue insoportable más no el suficiente para matarlo, Shigaraki evitaba tocarlo con sus cinco dedos, ni siquiera lo tomaba enserio, solo jugaba con él.

La reciente patada había logrado sacar el aliento del rubio quien había impactado en un montón de escombros procedentes de aquel cráter del edificio, jadeo del dolor quejándose en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

 _"No puedo rendirme, no ahora"_

El ligero movimiento en la cima le hizo encontrar más voluntad. Comenzando a incorporarse nuevamente.

—He disfrutado lo suficiente tu derrota, es hora de terminar todo esto, tu familia espera por mi— la seca y ladina sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Shigaraki hicieron la sangre hervir de Katsuki.

 _"Un poco más "_

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, estaba seguro que ni siquiera podía mantenerse parado sin tambalear totalmente. Pensaba intentar otro infructuoso ataque contra Tomura más sin embargo en último si tanto tras el muro de un edificio alcanzo a divisar a Shinsuo señalando en su dirección siendo acompañado por un adolescente golpeado con los ojos en blanco, un posible villano bajo su poder.

 _"Todoroki, Shinsuo ... Maldita sea apresúrense, no puedo comprar más tiempo"_

—Los... Los héroes siempre ganan— Katsuki intentó elevar la voz sin retroceder ante el avance de su contrincante. — Vas a perder hoy, esa es la ley...el bien ... ¡El bien siempre triunfa!— exhalaba con dificultad las palabras mientras Shigaraki reía ante estas.

Esta vez no espero más alzando su mano sin moverse d ese lugar comenzó a generar varias explosiones de gran potencia , una , y otra , tras otra. Dirigiéndolas contra el heredero de All for one.

No se detuvo en generar las explosiones hasta aquella mano le tomó de la muñeca siendo sostenido nuevamente por cuatro dedos, el dedo índice del contrario se alzaba de manera burlona.

—Una vez mis cinco dedos estén sobre tu piel todo rastro de ti desaparecerá para siempre y un nuevo y glorioso futuro para los villanos se creará — Katsuki grito ante la nueva flexión que el villano hacía con su mano escuchándose el doloroso chasquido de su hueso romperse mientras Katsuki era obligado a ponerse de rodillas con su brazo aún siendo sostenido en alto. — ¡El mal triunfa hoy!.

El tiempo pasó extremadamente lento en esos instantes. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento exacto para presenciar aquella lanza de hielo atravesar el brazo de Shigaraki y observar la flecha de luz que le atravesaba por segunda vez su pecho .

Fueron instante tan minúsculos en el tiempo mientras Shigaraki retrocedía ante la amputación de su mano.

Los ruidos a su alrededor cambiaron, no escuchaba aquel escenario de guerra, no, ahora escuchaba risas, el típico cuchicheo en un salón de clases.

Su cuerpo parecía moverse por sí solo, una inesperada sensación de seguridad le invadió a medida que aquella mano inútil se elevaba en alto apuntando directamente hacia su adversario.

 _"Es mi turno, haz echo suficiente_ "— Era su voz en su cabeza pero al mismo tiempo sonaba extrañamente distinta, más madura.

Un calor se generó en la palma de su mano acumulándose un una segadora luz diminuta antes de liberarse de modo estruendoso cual explosión de una estrella, de aquella aparente acumulación de energía en su mano una devastadora explosión se formó, presenció la magnitud de aquel ataque, sus oídos dolieron ante el ruidoso estallar, la luz le enceguesio, su cuerpo dolió entero ante la semejante presión que fue liberada.

Y de repente todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

.

Hacía años que no experimentaba el quedar sordo ante una de sus explosiones generadas, sus oídos zumbaban y su cabeza palpitaba. Había un extraño entumecimiento en su cuerpo que se mezclaba de manera sorda con el ardor en sus manos y el frío extendiéndose desde el centro de su cuerpo.

Su vista, tras unos instantes comprendió que no podía enfocar bien lo que se mostraba delante suyo, su visión se intercalaba entre los bultos borrosos que se cernían sobre él y las lagunas de oscuridad.

Al primer instante de poder visualizar con mejor claridad a una chica del departamento de héroes un par de años mayor que él hablándole con el rostro cubierto de hollín y a otro más acercarse a su posición alarmados pudo sentir paz.

—¡Bakugou!

Observo las manos manchadas de carmín de la chica que presionaba el costado de su cuerpo a medida que su consciencia nuevamente parecía difuminarse entre el caos en el lugar.

—No dejes de presionar la herida, debemos sacarl...

Aquella sensación de sosiego parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo de manera mansa, cubriéndole lentamente mientras podía al fin respirar con calma.

Habían sido fracciones de segundo donde pudo, por muy extraño que pareciera, compartir conciencia con su yo del futuro. Esa seguridad y la magnitud del poder que se había prestado a sí mismo para aquella explosión de enorme magnitud había sido la respuesta suficiente para saber que todo estaría bien en el futuro.

Él se haría cargo.

 _Izuku y Yamikumo ahora al fin podrían estar a salvo._

Estaba aliviado de al fin estar en casa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: ¡Tada! Listo el capítulo 9 de esta historia!

Al fin después de un mes he podido actualizar ;-;, la verdad quería actualizar mis dos historias como un modo de celebrar los cien seguidores , sin embargo el tiempo no me lo permitió y obviamente mi inspiración. Al menos les he podido traer el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. (no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha)

Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, me da cierta melancolía saber que pronto tendré que cerrar el ciclo de este fic , después de todo el último capítulo está ya casi listo .

Gracias por pasar a leer agradezco todos sus votos y comentarios, los he vuelto a leer por completo buscando inspiración necesaria, después de todo las escenas de acción son una bomba que derrite mi cerebro hahahaha.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Katsuki logró su cometido? ¿Cómo reaccionará Izuku ante el regreso de el Kacchan de su época? ¿Cómo actuarán ambos jóvenes a partir de ese momento?.Estas y más preguntas ~~.

No olviden dejar sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo 3

¡Besos!.


	10. About Our Time

¡Hola a todos!, Después de un milenio al fin el ultimo capítulo de esta historia (Me entran los fellings).

Aclaraciones: El entre comillas será usado ya sea para pensamientos y énfasis "…"

Advertencia: Habrá Ooc, claramente por las circunstancias en las que se verán los personajes y se ira modificando el rating a medida que avance la historia.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **About our time.**

Era imposible no contar las hora, Izuku Midoriya revisaba la hora en su celular contabilizando nuevamente mientras ya hacía sentado en la sala de espera en el hospital.

Era exactamente 86 horas desde que se enteró del accidente, 75 horas desde que se enteró que Bakugou estaba en estado delicado pero su operación había sido excitosa, 12 horas cuando escucho que podría empezar a recibir visitas.

Izuku se removió en su asiento bajando su vista a sus propias manos con preocupación. Él no había visto el estado de Katsuki ante su regreso en el tiempo pero la información que les había proporcionado Masaru Bakugou, el padre de Katsuki, no había sido muy alentador.

Había estado en clases cuando la explosión en el instituto sacudió el edificio de manera alarmante, habían sido obligados a mantenerse en sus habitaciones una vez comenzaron a llegar las ambulancias; All Might había ido a visitarlos en la noche a aquel edificio donde residían los estudiantes para informarles de la presente situación.

Las reacciones fueron muy distintas en todos sin embargo la preocupación y sorpresa fueron las más obvias.

Ante el primer instante que pudieron dejarles salir, para sorpresa de Midoriya, varios alumnos de diferentes grupos y distintos héroes habían ido al hospital a dar sus buenas vibras a esperas de buenas noticias.

 _"Incluso hasta frutas caras han traído a la familia Bakugou_ " Deku pensó a medida que observaba a varios chicos reunidos hablando en voz baja. Podía distinguir a Shinsou junto a Monoma en una de las sillas alejados cada uno con un respectivo presente en manos, identificó a algunos alumnos de años más arriba cargando algunas flores e inclusive al fondo parado un tanto más apartado del grupo de la clase A, Todoroki cargaba consigo una caja envuelta.

" _Katsuki va a estar muy enojado con toda esta atención_ " – Izuku apenas sonrío por unos instantes hasta que por los pasillos los padres de Katsuki aparecían acompañados de un par de policías, el director de la AU y All Might.

Izuku se incorporó de su asiento mordiéndose su labio con anticipación mientras veía al director despedirse de los padres de Katsuki siendo seguido por los policías en silencio.

Masaru Bakugou se acercó al centro de la sala de espera son un semblante cansado pero visiblemente más ligero que los últimos días.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarnos nuevamente a espera de una mejor recuperación de mi hijo, es gratificante ver tantas personas preocupadas por su bienestar pero me temo decir que se encuentra actualmente muy cansado como para recibir visitas hoy .

—Lamentamos las molestias de que tengan que estar viniendo sin poder ver a Katsuki pero ha tenido un largo día con las interrogantes de sus profesores, los héroes y la policía — Esta vez hablo Mitsuki , para Izuku fue inevitable no sentirse decepcionado ante esas palabras. Permaneció en silencio unos instantes esperando casi al ultimo para poder acercarse a los padres de Katsuki.

Demoro un par de minutos hasta que la señora Bakugou le reconoció.

—Izuku, gracias por estar aquí de nuevo , Katsuki preguntó por ti sé que está cansado pero quizás sería bueno para él que entraras a verlo—Mitsuki comentó con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y un esperanzado brillo en sus ojos.

—Yo sé lo agradezco mucho pero... Si Kacchan está cansado y no quiere ver a nadie hoy, no me gustaría ser el causante de quebrantar el descanso que necesita — Hizo una reverencia tanto como disculpa y como agradecimiento — Mañana estare también aquí y vendré a la hora de las visitas sin falta.

Realmente quería ver a Katauki pero lo que le detenía a Izuku Midoriya, eran esos repentinos nervios y temores que le generaba el ver a el adolescente que había permanecido un buen tiempo once años en el futuro, siendo que...

 _" Es imposible que Kacchan adulto me haya mentido así que obviamente Kacchan sabe de... Esa posibilidad de terminar juntos en unos años... No puedo ni imaginarme darle la cara a Kacchan"_

* * *

Katsuki no era un paciente muy agradable. Siempre buscando levantarse, quitarse los vendajes y hacer movimientos bruscos a pesar que su cuerpo no está en óptimas condiciones para ello.

Quizás la mayor parte de sus heridas fueron tratadas con el apoyo de quirks, los cuales tomaban gran parte de la energía de Bakugou para ser curado, pero había otras heridas más graves: como la puñalada y la mala condición en la que había quedado su mano izquierda; donde la recuperación sería más lenta y con la parcial ayuda de algún quirk .

Claro, quizás en la actualidad Katsuki estuviera mejor si no fuera por sus constantes arranques de rebeldía queriendo salir del hospital a cualquier costo. Esa misma madrugada su arrebato había causado nuevamente la apertura d la herida en su vientre bajo. Razón por la que los analgésicos y los medicamentos que le habían administrado al rubio lo tenían en un estado de letargo semiconsciente.

Izuku llegó aquel día alrededor de las once de la mañana, con un café en mano y un bento que tenía intención de comer en lo que visitaba a Katsuki.

—Oh, Izuku, que oportuno, haz llegado en un excelente momento, deberías pasar a entrar a ver a Katsuki de inmediato— Saludo bastante animada la señora Bakugou, siendo que muy a pesar de su expresión cansada parecía francamente aliviada y divertida.

—Si, deberías aprovechar, no todos los días verás a Katsuki de este modo — Masaru Bakugou soltó una sutil risa con un deje malicioso.

—B-buenos días– Izuku hizo una ligera reverencia estando bastante extrañado por aquella manera tan particular de recibirlo. Masaru apoyó su mano en el hombro del pecoso dándole un ligero empujón por el pasillo mientras Mitsuki asentía en dirección a su esposo.

—Ya hay un par de amigos ahí con Katsuki pero de seguro será interesante cuando te vea—Explicó la señora Bakugou mientras el adolescente era casi jalado en dirección al cuarto donde ya hacía Katsuki.

En su camino, mientras Izuku era llevado en medio de su confusión había llegado a ver a un par de compañeros que esperaban su turno a pasar lo cual se le hacía aún más extraño. En primera instancia al entrar a la habitación lo primero que noto fue la camilla al fondo, blancas sabanas caían a los costados de esta, las paredes blancas contrastaban contra los llamativos colores de los obsequios y flores que se esparcían por la estancia; aún lado de la camilla a cada extremo estaban Kirishima , Todoroki y Kaminari.

—¿Enserio? ¡ Sí que soy impresionante !— se carcajeó Kirishima alzando los brazo con júbilo antes de golpear amistosamente la nuca de Kaminari quien soltaba ruidosas carcajadas.

—Pero siempre eres muy molesto — Izuku escucho la voz de Katsuki, había algo distinto en ella, sonaba estrepitosa, osada pero al mismo tiempo cerril alargando las palabras al final de la oración dando un toque bastante llamativo al hablar.

Naturalmente Izuku se vio atraído a la necesidad de ver la razón. Al instante de ser liberado por los padres de Bakugou avanzó al frente parándose aún lado de Todoroki quien saludó en voz baja.

Katsuki era un desastre pero no se veía tan mal como Izuku temía. Kacchan llevaba un collarín blando entorno a su cuello, traía sus manos vendadas pero su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado en un cabestrillo contra su pecho. Izuku no veía más heridas pero era consciente de que las había.

Kacchan al estar en una posición semisentado giró su rostro en un movimiento casi indolente, descuidado. Daba la sensación de derretirse con pereza contra la almohada.

 _"Jamás creí que su cabello pudiera verse más desordenado, pero parece que sí es posible"_ Izuku pensó de manera vaga.

Los saludos de los presentes se hicieron sordos en el instante que Katsuki habló.

—Deku— aquel apodo salió cual suspiro de los labios del rubio explosivo. No estaba ese habitual tono mordaz e impertinente con el que estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado por el contrario, no, sonaba casi con ese tono cálido, ambiguo y afable que aquel Katsuki adulto usaba al hablarle.

—Hey , Kacchan — la voz del pecoso flanqueo ligeramente cuando saludaba, se sentía por sobretodo abrumado de ver aquella expresión soñolienta en el rubio y más aún que a pesar de ello , en los labios del rubio estuviera plasmada una sonrisa sutil.

—Esta algo drogado en estos instantes, dice algunas cosas un tanto incoherentes—Todoroki se apresuró a explicarle con calma a Izuku la situación actual.

—Dice cosas demasiado raras, por ejemplo dijo que le da asco darse cuenta que interrumpió nuestra luna de miel — Kaminari se burlo al señalarse a sí mismo y luego a Kirishima soltando una carcajada ante la mención de ello, como si la simple idea se le hiciera alucinante e imposible.

—O que Todoroki hace berrinches cada que pelea con ese chico Yoarashi— Kirishima se burlo de manera maliciosa ocasionando un bufido molesto por parte del adolescente heterocromático.

—Hey, yo no soy el que lloriquea cuando una embarazada se enoja con él— contraatacó Todoroki encogiéndose levemente en su asiento.

—Eres muy lindo — el desasosiego que experimentaba Katsuki le hacía decir un arsenal de incoherencias de tal modo que parecía que hablaban más con un borracho que con alguien en recuperación.

El silencio entre los tres jóvenes duró apenas unos instantes, la primera carcajada que sonó provino de Mitsuki Bakugou quien ya tenía su celular en mano grabando en dirección a los jóvenes. Seguido de ella, Kaminari fue el siguiente en soltarse a reír.

Izuku se sentía avergonzado, definitivamente esta no era la manera en que se imaginaba ver ha Katsuki una vez se le permitiera visitarlo.

—Es un delirio postoperatorio dicen que es una fortuna que sea así y no haya despertado con un estado de violencia— Shouto intervino nuevamente dándole aquel dato a Izuku quien estaba totalmente sonrojado a expensas de un rubio delirante quien buscaba con torpeza extender su mano diestra contra el pecoso.

—Pero eso es bueno ¿no? Podrías aprovechar y declararte de una vez, Midoriya.— Comentó Kirishima mientras codeaba a Kaminari para intentar callarlo .

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sería como aprovecharme de un borracheo — se quejó Izuku sonriendo con suavidad mientras le facilitaba la tarea a su rubio amigo de la infancia, dándole la mano. Su corazón martillaba con fuerza mientras el rubio torpemente entrelazaba sus dedos juntos.

—Nah, no te lo recomiendo, de seguro ni se va a acordar de todo esto, se la ha pasado diciendo cosas sin sentido , después de todo.— Midoriya no sabia si la intención de Denki era animarlo pero definitivamente no lo estaba logrando.

—Deberías casarte conmigo— en ese punto Deku estaba haciendo lo posible por ignorar los comentarios burlones de los padres de Katsuki y las palabras de consuelo de sus amigos. Simplemente decidió tomar asiento en una de las sillas ahí puestas y disfrutar del extraño momento.

—¿Casarnos?— Cuestionó en voz baja Izuku intentando no sonreír tanto como deseaba.

— Si nerd, en una capilla— la manera tan bruta y demandante que usaba al hablar provocaba unas ligeras risas de parte de Izuku.

—Me gusta la idea de algo tradicional — a ese punto la verdad Midoriya no creía que el adolescente de quirk explosivo hubiera estado diciendo incoherencias.

" _Kacchan asocio boda conmigo, es posible que incluso el sepa que vamos a estar casados en unos años, entonces eso significa que lo que menciono de sus amigos y de Todoroki igual sea cierto . Es un alivio que crean que es mentira, puro juego._ "

—Deja de hablar solo, idiota— Se quejó el rubio al mismo tiempo que el pecoso acariciaba con su mano libre la nuca del mayor, para este punto los tres adolescentes que habían estado ahí, retrocedieron lo suficiente para darles privacidad.

—Solo... Solo pensaba en lo mucho que te quiero

—Ah, sí… yo también a ti, tonto pecoso— El joven de ojos carmín alargaba más de lo normal las palabras al hablar.

—Querido, Katsuki va a divertirse mucho con este vídeo, voy a subirlo a internet para que se haga viral.

—Subelo a twitter y a Facebook , amor— Midoriya muy internamente maldecía la vergüenza que iba a pasar y por supuesto pensaba en lo maquiavélicos que podían llegar a ser la familia Bakugou.

—¿Qué se va hacer viral?— en automático Midoriya detuvo que el adolescente se distrajera de las claras burlas de sus padres, al volverle a hablar.

—Así que Kirishima y Kaminari van a estar juntos en unos años ¿eh?— Izuku susurró sonriendo con cariño mientras sentirá el ligero apretón de la mano de Katsuki contra la propia.— Es un tanto sorprendente lo de Todoroki-kun con Yoarashi, una extraña combinación.

—Nah, pelean bien en equipo— Karsuki masculló en voz baja con obvio desinterés a medida que iba cayendo dormido delante de Midoriya y aún así a pesar de eso parecía lugar por mantener sus párpados en alto— Hey, Deku...

—Tranquilo, voy a estar aquí contigo, no me iré a ningún lado.— Parecía que el rubio iba a decir algo más sin embargo las palabras se volvieron un balbuceo adormilado —También te quiero Kacchan.

* * *

El dar de alta a Katsuki fue una decisión de por más desesperada, no podían mantener quieto al adolescente por tanto tiempo así que decidieron dejarle ir a cambio de regresar cada tercer día a sus terapias de rehabilitación y por consecuente a su exploración clínica.

Por supuesto las cosas no fueron ni remotamente fáciles en un inicio. Volver a clases había sido todo un dolor de cabeza para el adolescente explosivo.

Lo primero y muy obvio es que había muy posiblemente, estado su versión adulta en su habitación. Tras revisar su habitación en busca de algo sospechoso, solo encontró una nota.

 _"Guarda silencio y se paciente, las cosas vendrán a su debido tiempo, primero soluciona todo problema antes de buscar más de lo que puedes manejar ahora"_

—Como es posible que me encabrone conmigo mismo — gruño retorciendo la nota entre sus dedos antes de lanzarla con molestia a su bote de basura. —Ya lo sé, maldita sea , sé muy bien que tengo que trabajar duro para tener todo lo que quiero — se fue quejando a medida que luchaba por ponerse su uniforme con el impedimento de sus lesiones, que a pesar de ir sanando bien y no portar el collarín, seguía siendo muy incomodo moverse con completa libertad.

Tomó su mochila colgándola sobre su brazo sano saliendo de su habitación con su habitual irritación decidiendo tomar el camino por las escaleras para evitar a cualquier costo la molesta presencia de Kirishima y de cualquier otro que quisiera acercársele.

Fue descendiendo las escaleras con pasos firmes y ruidosos, con clara mala gana.

—Hey, tú , ¡ Heterocromático de mierda! — Llamo en voz alta para hacer obvia su presencia, Todoroki Shouto iba un par de escalones más abajo de él, afortunadamente el adolescente de dos quirks se detuvo a mitad de su descenso para voltear .— Justo contigo es con quien quería hablar, cabron.— Bakugou exclamó bajando de dos en dos los escalones hasta queda uno por encima de Shouto. — Entrenemos juntos, antes que quieras darme una estupida excusa, tienes que saber que estuve entrenando contigo y conozco algunos de tus nuevos movimientos, así que la puta ayuda sería recíproca .— Explicó de modo conciso y directo.

Todoroki sin expresión alguna en silencio solo bajo su vista a las manos del rubio mientras meditaba sus palabras.

— Lo siento pero cuando me involucro, las manos de las personas se vuelven defectuosas. Es algún tipo de maldición— Todoroki habló alzando una de sus manos observándola con detenimiento antes de dirigir nuevamente su vista al cabestrillo de Bakuogu.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, imbecil?

—Estas herido y no estoy bromeando, un ejemplo claro: son las cicatrices en el brazo de Midoriya y la lesión de la mano izquierda de Iida.

—¿Crees que me importa un carajo que esos debiluchos se ganaron esas heridas por no saber pelear? No necesito tu lastima, hijo de puta, ¡Esto! — movió de manera agresiva su brazo vendado y cómodamente resguardado en el cabestrillo — puede que se vea brutal pero cuenta una historia y es la forma que el tiempo no me hará olvidar lo que pasó.

Todoroki permaneció en silencio, tanto que la campaña de inicio de clases sonó.

—Bien pero al menos que sea cuando no tengas tu brazo en esa condición, sino serás una victoria muy fácil — el heterocromático dio media jeta comenzando a descender más a prisa las escaleras.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué haz dicho bastardo!?

* * *

—Te vez muy nervioso, Deku — Ochako se inclinaba contra el escritorio de Midoriya ocasionando que este volteara a otra dirección con las mejillas rosadas mientras agitaba de modo cómico sus brazos delante suyo.

—Bue-bueno, Kacchna se supone regresa hoy ... Y tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él— murmuró avergonzado el pecoso.

—¿Es cierto que ya son pareja? Vi el vídeo en Facebook — pregunto Yaoyorozu con curiosidad acercándose de igual modo a la banca de Midoriya.

—Definitivamente parecían toda una pareja de enamorados, gero — Tsuyu intervino desde su asiento mientras alzaba su celular con el vídeo directamente en pantalla.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Mi bro se vio tan varonil, tenían todos que presenciarlo , hacen buena pareja — Kirishima dijo parándose sobre su banca alzando un brazo contra su pecho y unas lágrimas adornando las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Agh, creí que Bakugou estaba drogado y no sabia lo que decía — Denki hizo una mueca de asco apartando el cable del cargador del celular de Kirishima para quejarse con mayor facilidad.

—Esos son solo detalles, Denki— Kirishima bufo cruzándose de brazos en reproche.

—¿Te recuerdo que salimos en una parte del vídeo? Cuando se entere nos va a querer matar— Eso ultimo lo dijo con pavor mientras señalaba de manera acusadora a Midoriya.

Izuku se sintió más abrumado de lo que ya estaba hacía unos instantes, observaba a sus compañeros discutir respecto al vídeo, algunos otros le daban el pésame, otros le felicitaban y algunos más solo parecían confundidos.

 _"Sigue sonando difícil de creer, yo y Kacchan..."_

—Ser el novio de Kacchan — Izuku se llevó las manos a la boca tras soltar una risa de por más emocionado.

" _Me gusta como suena... Solo falta que él lo acepte"._

—Katsuki e Izuku ¡Son novios! ¡Son novios! Se quieren, se aman, se besan sus bocas— Mineta empezó a cantar de modo burlón desde su asiento pero al momento que Kirishima, Hanta y Mina se le unieron al canto sonaban más como niños de primaria queriendo molestar a una pareja. — Se pasan el chicle, se toman sus manos, se tocan sus cosas.

—¡Ten van a coger Midoriya! ¡Dios se apiade de ti! — Denki grito al final de la canción siendo callado por un presidente de la clase todo avergonzado he indignado por aquel lenguaje vulgar dentro del aula de clases.

Las burlas, carcajadas, regaños y situaciones de por más vergonzosos murieron al momento que la puerta fue abierta entrando Todoroki y Bakugou primero antes de que les siguiera de cerca Aizawa.

—Tomen sus asientos y guarden silencio que esta clase vendrá de pies a cabeza en su próximo examen — Aizawa advirtió cerrando la puerta del aula detrás suyo — Joven Kirishima, la próxima vez que lo vea parado sobre algún escritorio del instituto, lo mandare a pintar cada pupitre de este instituto— Prontamente el aula quedo en parcial silencio solo siendo interrumpido por el ocasional movimientos de las sillas al momentos que los alumnos tomaban nuevamente su asiento — Y Bakugou.

Katsuki apenas iba dejando sus pertenencias dentro de su pupitre entre la infernal lucha que tenía consigo mismo para no caer en la tentación de mirar a Midoriya; cuando escucho como era nombrado.

—¿Qué?

—Bienvenido de vuelta, tienes muchos trabajos retrasados que entregar.

—Mierda.

La situación era un tanto incomoda, los alumnos de la clase A no soportaban aquella tensión que había en esos dos estudiantes en particular. Inclusive los profesores creían prudente que ambos alumnos resolvieran sus problemas lo antes posible.

Al primer instante que la campana resonó para dar fin a las clases, literalmente todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del aula, inclusive Present Mic se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y salir a prisa del aula.

No era muy difícil adivinar para Bakugou y Midoriya, que ellos eran la causa de la incómoda aura en el aula.

El zumbar de alerta de un mensaje ocasiono que Katsuki sacara su celular de su pantalón una vez iba guardando lo más rápido que podía sus cosas procurando no lastimarse.

Al momento que vio que el destinatario decía "Vieja bruja" supo que no era algo bueno desde un inicio.

Abrio el mensaje y por consiguiente reprodujo el video alertado por el pequeño texto ahí escrito "Hacen linda pareja, no lo arruines".

—¡Deku! — Kacchan grito volteando a encarar al pecoso que se debatía en esos instantes aclarar sus dudas con el contrario — ¿! Qué mierda significa esto!? — empujo la pantalla de su celular contra el rostro del contrario.

—Oh, así que no lo recordabas — murmuro en voz baja el de ojos esmeraldas con algo de timidez.—Bueno, somos novios ahora, así que no tienes por qué avergonzarte de ese video.

—¿¡Novios!? — Grito el más alto indignado ante esas palabras. —¿En qué puto instante acordamos esa mierda, estúpido nerd?

—C-creí que sería obvio— se excusó de inmediato el pecoso— asumo que igual lo sabes, digo el intercambio fue repentino pero dudo que lo hayan ocultado, el que tú y yo, estamos casados en el futuro.

—….— Bakugou quedo boquiabierto unos instantes antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Tu … digo tu yo adulto me lo dijo. No me mentirías con algo asi, Kacchan . ¿Me equivoco?

—No vamos a hablar de esta estupidez aquí— Se quejo echándose la mochila por sobre el hombro antes de dar media vuelta encaminándose fuera del aula, naturalmente Izuku le siguió a prisa un par de pasos detrás del contrario.

Tarde o temprano iban a tener que hablar, era mejor hacerlo ahora.

" _Él ha cambiado… antes solo lo hubiera evadido todo con una sonrisa en su rostro, justo ahora ni siquiera esta sonriendo_ " — Izuku pensó aquello mientras apresuraba sus pasos siguiendo al mayor hasta la azotea " _Que zona más cliché_ ".

Al momento que estuvieron al aire libre y que Katsuki cerro la puerta , ambos adolescentes quedaron en silencio mientras cada uno respectivamente dejaba sus pertenencias en el suelo.

—¿Acaso no quieres salir conmigo? ¿Tanto te disgusto? — El pecoso fue el primero en romper aquel incomodo silencio siendo apenas que miraba al contrario.

—¿¡Ah!? No saques conclusiones así de la nada, hijo de puta.

—¿Entonces cuál es la razón? Ambos sabemos lo que va a pasar porque quieres retrasar lo inevitable — Reprocho de inmediato Izuku comenzando a elevar su voz sumamente indignado, no entendía la innecesaria negativa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Esto no funcionara así de la nada, nerd! ¡Las cosas no funcionan así, debemos trabajar en lo que sea que seamos para poder tener algo que funcione!

—¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que complicar las cosas!? Yo te quiero y dijiste que tú también me quieres, ¿¡Qué eso no te es suficiente!? — Bakugou aguanto las ganas de querer retroceder ante los gritos recriminantes que le daba el contrario. No es como que pudiera negar aquello, definitivamente se había dado cuenta de lo importante que Deku era en su vida, todo lo que vio en ese futuro a once años lo anhelaba pero incluso aquel mensaje que se había dejado a sí mismo era la respuesta a todo.

Podía verlo justo ahora, pudo vivirlo tras haber lastimado a Deku en el futuro.

No estaban listos.

Era muy pronto.

Había mucho que reforzar y arreglar para que aquello pudiera darse.

—¡No va a funcionar esto, idiota! No puedes simplemente ignorar todo lo que hemos vivido como si fuera nada.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Eso es lo que te lo impide? Kacchan yo fui el que sufrió los abusos, no tu y aun así yo quiero estar contigo. — Se señaló con una clara mueca inconforme .

—¿No lo entiendes, idiota? ¿¡Cómo estás dispuesto a salir conmigo después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar!?

—¡Yo no te guardo rencor Kacchan! ¡Eso está en el pasado! ¡Yo te he siempre perdonado!

—¡Eres un demente! ¿¡Cómo puedes ir por ahí perdonando a cualquiera que te haga daño!?— Grito en reproche Katsuki muy a pesar de que ese alboroto podría traerles problemas.

—No entiendo que es lo que quieres, dices que me quieres a mí y al mismo tiempo me niegas ¿Qué esperas que diga? Yo lo que quiero es seguir adelante contigo.

—¡Y yo lo que quiero es arreglar todas esas sombras de nuestro pasado que no se irán así de fácil, estupido nerd!

—Solo pasará si dejas el pasado atrás ¡Escúchame Katsuki!— Midoriya gritó ocasionando que Bakugou quedara mudo por primera vez en la discusión — Te prometo que esto va a funcionar, voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que la relación funcione, prometo siempre decirte la verdad por más difícil que sea, prometo escucharte todo el tiempo a pesar que digas cosas sin sentido la mayor parte del tiempo, prometo nunca hacerte responsable de mis problemas emocionales —La voz de Midoriya iba quebrandose al compás de las lagrimas que le predecedian —prometo aceptar cada parte de ti, en las buenas y en las malas ; prometo impulsarte a lograr tus sueños pero nunca lograrlos por ti, prometo imaginar un futuro contigo pero sin dejar de disfrutar el presente ...

Esto era inaudito, sabía que la discusión no iba a ir por buen rumbo desde un inicio y aquello le aterraba pero, era un pero ver cómo Midoriya no reprochaba nada y solo demostraba cuanto estaba dispuesto a dar para que lo de ellos se pudiese dar.

En un arrebato simplemente se dejó llevar, quiso callar ese desenfrenado berrinche que solo complicaba más las cosas.

Tomo a Midoriya del rostro y acortó la distancia sin más, un beso torpe y doloroso ante el estrepitoso choque de sus labios pero fue lo suficiente para acallar la voz de Izuku y lo suficiente para acallar las dudas de Katsuki.

Izuku por unos instantes se sintió en las nubes, esto es lo que quería.

—No estás entendiendo nada, idiota. Quiero que solucionemos todo, cada pequeño problema que llevamos arrastrando desde que nos conocemos, no me vengas con cuentos que me has perdonado y dejemos pasar todo eso, quieras o no esas estupideces nos van a seguir afectando si no las afrontamos poco a poco.— el adolescente de ojos carmín soltó poco a poco al pecoso a medida que hablaba.

—Me besaste…

—¡Maldición Deku, enfócate en lo que te estoy diciendo!.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que en enfoque cuando me besas como si nada!? —Reprocho de inmediato Deku haciendo una ligera mueca inconforme.

—¡Tenía que hacerte callar de algún modo, idiota!

—¡Pues voy a seguir hablando sin parar para que me calles de nuevo!

—Si lo vuelves a hacer, te voy a dar una golpiza que hasta la sentirán tus ancestros. — Amenazo el rubio tomando esta vez del cuello de la sudadera del menor jalando con obvia violencia mientras alzaba su puño en amenaza siendo esto una escena de lo más cómica debido a que ambos jóvenes se encontraban sumamente sonrojados.

—Ya, está bien, lo siento pero en mi defensa es culpa tuya por besarme cuando eras 11 años mayor. — Se excusó de inmediato el pecoso a medida que apartaba su vista avergonzado y alzaba sus manos en alto a modo de rendición.

—¿Qué yo hice qué? — La mueca claramente turbada del rubio le hizo recordar su propia experiencia con Izuku— Tch, ¿Y eso que? Tu también me besaste siendo un vejete mayor a mi y no ando por ahí usándolo como excusa para no resolver nuestros putos problemas de mierda. —Izuku alzo el rostro con emoción.

—¿Yo hice eso?

—Si lo hiciste maldito futuro pedófilo — Gruño aquello zarandeando sin mucha fuerza a un pecoso que comenzaba a ahogarse de la risa.

—Ya, ya supongo que estamos a mano con eso— Al momento que Midoriya se sintió ser liberado, dio unos pasos atrás para poder encarar mejor al más alto— Supongo que debemos regresar al tema… Kacchan, fueron tiempos muy difíciles los que quieres traer a relucir y aclarar, ¿Eres consciente que no estaremos bien mientras intentemos resolverlos?— el joven de ojos esmeraldas musitó a medida que luchaba por no bajar su vista.

—Tenemos todo el puto tiempo del mundo, solo es cuestión de dar de nuestra parte eso significa que nada de precipitarnos y hacer estupideces como la de hace un rato.

—Por más que me desagrade la idea, tienes razón, los besos y esas cosas de pareja vendrán a su debido tiempo — Suspiro Izuku pasándose con nerviosismo sumano por detrás de la nuca— Hay mucho por dónde empezar, nuestras inseguridades, volver nuestra competencia por ser el mejor héroe en algo más sano, que superes tu complejo de superioridad, que yo pueda dejar de envidiarte… Son demasiadas cosas — Se quejó el pecoso entre sus murmullos suspirando por aquel pequeño dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a tener— Yo realmente quiero intentarlo , solo sé que no va a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos.

—No siempre será fácil el camino que tomemos, pero contigo sé que tome el correcto. Porque ahora sé que si hacemos las cosas bien, de aquí a once años estaremos casados y quien sabe que tantas sorpresas nos prepare el futuro.

—Once años… podemos lograrlo en menos tiempo ¿No?.

—Solo si empecemos del lado correcto, nerd — Katsuki se removió incomodo antes de extender su mano en dirección a Izuku — Soy Katsuki Bakugou puedes... Puedes decirme Kacchan y quiero ser tu amigo.— Deku soltó una ligera risa antes de pasarse las mangas de su sudadera por los ojos limpiándose a prisa las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos. Con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios tomó la mano que se le era ofrecida.

—Soy Izuku Midoriya, puedes decirme Deku y yo también quiero ser tu amigo, Kacchan. Hagamos que esta amistad de frutos, juntos.

.

..

...

* * *

NA: ¡Tada! Este es el final de About Time.

Dios que me pone muy sentimental. La verdad me estuve poniendo mucha excusa para no actualizar, no quería ponerle fin y cerrar este ciclo.

Pero bueno todo tiene que terminar en algun momento.

Hablando con una amiga a la que le agradezco su apoyo (Su culpa por hacerme cambiar casi todo el capitulo justo ahora solo por una idea que me dio). Me di cuenta que posiblemente esperaban un final repleto de amor o que se pudiera ver momentos extremadamente cursis apresurando la relación que definitivamente van a tener Kacchan y Deku. Pero desde un inicio se mencionó que a ellos les llevo mucho tiempo cambiar para bien, superando todo lo que llevan cargando tantos años. Eso no lo superan de un dia para el otro, pero pasara. Katsuki sabe que pasara, lo vio y vivio .

Por ende termina en este final netamente abierto: Donde acceden a mejorar y solucionar las cosas a un punto donde puedan enamorarse de manera sana y amarse bien. (Fin).

But bueno; Ojala sea de su agrado este final. Fue un gusto compartir todo este tiempo con tan buenos lectores, sus comentarios me han animado a terminar este fic.

Agradezco que hayan seguido de inicio a fin esta idea. Espero seguirles viendo en las demás historias que tengo pensado publicar y en la que voy a seguir continuando como "La primera vez".

Aún estoy pensando en hacer unos extras o cerrar definitivamente la historia. Todo depende de si hay peticiones.

Estaré al pendiente de sus review y dudas.

¡Besos!.


End file.
